Run Away
by Serenity Moon2
Summary: Serena had more than an argument with the inners and Darien, so she left to seek the refuge of what she use to call home.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone, tell me whether or not you like this idea of a story so far, and maybe I'll continue with it. It all depends on the reviewers, so review and tell me what you think.

**Chapter 1**

Serena clenched her shuttle ticket in her had as she passed though security. She rushed towards the gate that would lead her off of this planet, trying not to plow into someone in the process. She needed to get out of here. She found her seat and sat down with a sigh. She looked out the window, the argument…no, the fight fresh in her mind. The Inners had done it this time, and it didn't help matters with Darien taking there side. She had left Luna with them, she may have not been there when it had happened, but she knew it was for the best, they needed her more than she did. But she did bring her locket with her, there was no way she was going to leave the Silver Crystal with them, not after what they had done.

Serena looked again at her ticket; "L4" was printed at the top of the ticket. It had felt like ages since she had last been there. No one had any idea she was going there, and that's the way she wanted it, but her brother was going to get the surprise of his life. A small smile crossed her face at this thought, then it had disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, she just hoped that he wasn't going to ask too many questions when she got there. Just as this thought went though her head, the shuttle started to take off, now it was only a matter of time now.

She had lived on Earth for so long that she was starting to forget what the colonies where like. Now she wondered what they were like now a days. She laid back into her seat with a sigh. Her mind was now drifting way from the fight she was running away from to what the Colony of L4 looked like these days. She found herself hoping that none of it had changed too much. She didn't even notice when a smile reappeared on her face. With this peaceful thought, she started to drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Akima Skylar** and **Silvermoongoddess58**, since the both of you reviewed and liked this story, here's another chapter I hope the both of you will enjoy, as well as those who may have read this story and didn't review.

**Chapter 2**

Serena exited the shuttle and into the spaceport. She didn't even bother to look around, at least not yet. She went and clamed her baggage, and headed outside. Once outside, she looked up, she had almost forgotten what the inside of the colonies looked like. She then took in a deep breath; this was one thing she couldn't forget, the clean smell of the air in the colonies. She love this smell, it always made her feel alive.

"Miss…" A male voice called to her, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked ahead of her and found a cab waiting for her. She gave a small smile. With a slight nod, the cab driver took her bags and put them in the trunk and opened the door for her to get in. The driver closed the door once she was in and got back into the divers set himself. He look back at her though the rearview mirror, "Where to?"

"The Winner Estate please." Serena replied calmly, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, or in this case, the universe.

"You got it." The driver replied, taking off to the requested destination.

She looked out the window, watching all of the scenery fly by. It didn't look like the colony of L4 changed that much over the years. But she knew her brother would be at the Winner Estate no matter what was going on in the Colonies or on Earth. She had a feeling that he would be there, she just knew he would be, why would her intuition make a liar out of her now? She just had to me right, and if he wasn't there, she would just wait for him to come back, that's all. She would just have to wait. She sighed, she didn't want to think about that, he would be there, he had to be.

Before she knew it, the car came to a stop; this still didn't snap her out of her thoughts, not until the cab driver opened her door that snapped her out of it. She got out as the driver got her bags out of the trunk, starting to head to the door with her luggage. Serena closed the door of the car and called out to the driver, "I can take care of that."

The driver froze where he stood, turned around to face his "customer," "Are you sure?" With one nod of her head, he sat the bags down and headed back to the car. Serena paid him for his services, then he left, leaving her alone. She watched the cab go, until she couldn't see it anymore.

She looked at the door to the building before her, then to her bags, then back that the door. She sighed, "Well, this is it." She picked up her bags and headed to the door. She didn't even bother knocking; she just opened it up and went right in. She may not have been here in ages, but she was still welcome when ever she was in town.

Serena walked up two flights of stairs and headed down a hall, thinking that no one was there. She walked passed an open door, not even bothering to look in, heck; she didn't even notice that it was open. But someone inside did notice her walk by.

Inside the room, two people occupied it, but only one noticed the blond girl walk by. The one who noticed was surprised to see her, so surprised; that he didn't even realized that he had stood up.

"Master Quatre, what's the matter?" A concerned, deep, male voice asked.

"It can't be…" Was all he could say in reply.

The one now known as Quatre, hurried to the door just in time to see the girl walk into another room. He followed her to this room, and just stood in the doorway until she noticed which took awhile since she was in her own world at the moment.

The girl set her bags on one half of the bad, and laid down on the other half with a sigh. She stayed like that for a couple of seconds…before she shot back up and looked at the open doorway. A faint smile appeared, then disappeared as quickly as it had come. It was him…she knew he would be here!

Sorry that it's so short, but this seemed like the best place to leave it. But I do hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as the first one.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, review city…I'm loving it! Keep them coming! Reviews are my motivation, the more reviews I get; the sooner the next chapter gets posted rather than later. (If that made any sense to anyone.) Anyway, everyone has been asking about pairings…well, I haven't officially decided yet on pairings, but I do have an idea of what I might do if I do do any pairings. Oh yeah, and one more thing, don't worry everyone, the chapters will get longer as the story goes on, I promise you all that. But anyway…on with the story!

**Chapter 3**

Serena stood up, she looked as if she was about to cry. Then she ran to the boy in the doorway, hugging him with so much force and speed that they almost crashed against the wall on the other side of the hallway. Quatre was glad that she was back, and hugged her to try and provide her with some comfort. He could feel the hurt and sadness with in her, but all he could do right now was be there for her. But Serena didn't want this moment to end; she didn't want to let Quatre go. Just thinking this she almost broke down crying again.

The other man in the first room was now standing in the doorway to that room, watching the scene unfold before him. It has been along time since he had seen her, but he was glad that she was back. Then he looked at the girl, she looked as if she was about to cry, but not out of joy for being back, but for another reason unknown to him. He walked up to them, "Master Quatre…"

Quatre looked to the one who said his name, he smiled, "Yes Rashid?"

"It's almost time for you to meet up with the others, isn't it?" Rashid asked, not really wanting to the "sort of" happy scene before him.

"That's right, I almost forgot." Quatre replied to Rashid's comment, then turned his attention back to Serena, "I'm sorry Serena, but I have to go. There's somewhere I have to be right now."

"Then I'll go with you." Serena simply said, not wanting to be alone right now.

Quatre shook his head, "I think it would be better if you stayed here. Rashid can keep you company if you want."

"But…" Serena tried to argue.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. We can talk and catch up all you want when I get back if you like." Quatre said, cutting her off. He really didn't want to do this to her. She looked so sad, she needed him right now. Maybe he could try and convince everyone to make it a quick meeting. 'If only.' Quatre thought to himself. He had a feeling that it wouldn't be that simple. "Rashid, could you…" Quatre started to say, turning his attention back to Rashid.

"Don't worry Master Quatre. I'll look after Serena while you're gone." Rashid replied, knowing exactly what he was going to ask.

Quatre walked Serena over to Rashid, smiled at her, telling her that everything would be alright, then continued down the hallway and down the stairs. Serena watched him go, until he went down the stairs and she couldn't see him any more. "Bye." Serena said quietly, so no one could hear her.

Once he was gone, Serena left Rashid's side and went back into her room, looking as if she was going to unpack. Rashid watched her from the doorway, she didn't get very far, she only got as far as opening her bags. Then she just stood there staring at them for awhile, then she just went over to the window, and just stared out of it until Rashid decided that it was time for him to finish what he was doing before hand. Serena sighed, wishing that Quatre would get back as soon as possible. She knew Rashid would keep her company and would do anything to make sure she was happy, but she wanted her brother right now, she needed and wanted his comfort the most right now.

It was late that evening when Quatre returned. He wasn't alone though, the "others" were with him. He figured that since that it was so late that they minus swell stay at his place for the night. Then he remembered…

"Rashid…" Quatre called out though the house.

"Yes Master Quatre…"Rashid replied, appearing from around a corner.

"Where's Serena?" Quatre asked. Giving, at least one of his companions, a curious look.

"Last I saw her; she was in the music room. She's been in there for awhile now. She refuses to come out, trust me, I've tried." Rashid replied.

"Thanks Rashid." Quatre replied, taking off for the music room. He knew why she was there. When they were little, when ever she got upset or sad, music always seemed to sooth her. But the difference this time was that he wasn't here to play for her. He was going to change that!

"You have company Quatre? So, who's this Serena person?" The curious one asked, as he and the "others" followed Quatre.

"You'll see." Was all that Quatre said, not even stopping to look at his curious friend when he said that.

Quatre stopped in the doorway to the music room. He found Serena sitting on the piano stool, looking out the window. The look on her face didn't change at all while he was gone. Now he was starting to wonder what could've made so sad, what could've happened? With that thought in mind, he quietly reached for the violin near the door, picked it up, walked into the room a little to give himself some space, and started to play.

Once Serena heard the music from the violin, she turned around so fast that she almost fell off of the piano stool. Once she steadied herself, she found Quatre playing the violin, with a group of boys right behind him. But one of them seemed to be thinking about something, he looked at Quatre, then to Serena, then to the cabinet. He stood staring at the cabinet for a couple of seconds, then headed to the cabinet, opened it, and took out a flute and started to play along with Quatre.

Serena looked back and forth between the two, they sounded great together. Serena couldn't help but close her eyes and listen. A thought came to her, 'Now all we need is Amara to play the piano.' Then she opened her eyes and stared at the keys, only if she knew how… Then it hit her, maybe she could learn how to play the flute, then she could play with Amara and Michelle. But she would have to go back to Earth to do that, back to Tokyo. She wasn't ready to go back, not just yet.

Serena looked up, just remembering that there were three other boys that were with Quatre when he started to play, not including the one playing the flute. She noticed that two of them really didn't want to be there, but the third one on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying himself. He was looking right at her. If she didn't know any better she would say that he had a slight twinkle in his eyes.

Quatre noticed this, and waited for Serena to direct her attention to something else. When she did, he looked over to the other two boys that looked like they didn't want to be there right now, and motioned for them to get him out of there. Serena didn't even seem to notice this; she was too absorbed in the music that was being played.

Serena stood up and headed to the cabinet that Quatre's friend got the flute from. She opened the doors of the cabinet and took out a violin and started to play as well. This was so soothing to her, playing the violin with Quatre. She had forgotten how soothing it was, that was probably why Michelle liked to play so much, it made her forget about everything else, or maybe it helped her think, who knows, she was only guessing.

After about a couple more minutes of playing, they put away the instruments, and started heading for the living room.

Quatre looked over at Serena as they walked, "So, do you feel better now?

"Yes, a little better. Thanks." Serena replied, as they walked into the living room. The first thing that Serena noticed when she stepped in was the same three boys, and the same boy who was staring at her back in the music room, was still staring at her even now. This was starting to make her a little nervous.

"Well, now that we're all in the same spot, I suppose that everyone would like an answer as to who everyone else is." Quatre began, breaking the silence.

"That would be nice Quatre. Then I could place a name with the pretty face." The one staring at Serena said the twinkle still in his eyes.

"Duo!" Quatre tried to scold him. He was trying to hit on her.

"What?" The one now known as Duo asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Quatre…now that I know the name of one of them, now about the rest." Serena suggested.

Quatre and nodded and continued going around the room. He started with the one that stood next to him, "Serena, this is Trowa." Trowa nodded his hello. Quatre pointed out the rest, "The one to the left of Duo is Heero." Heero just stared at her, giving his usual "hn" for a reply. "You already meet Duo." Quatre continued. "Hiya beautiful." Duo replied, his way of saying hello to Serena. "And the one to the right of Duo is Wufei." Quatre finished introducing his friends/comrades.

"Well Quatre, aren't you going to introduce use to her or not?" Duo asked, starting to get impatient.

"I was getting to that Duo." Quatre replied. Quatre took a deep breath, preparing for the shock that might just happen. He looked to Serena, who was trying to avoid eye contact with everyone. Obviously Duo tactics were getting to her. "Everyone, this is my sister, Serena. She's the youngest of all my sisters." Quatre started to explain. Now he had Trowa's full attention.

"But she's still your older sister right?" Duo asked, a little confused.

"Well, yes and now." Quatre replied, confusing Duo even more. "Well, you see, she's my…"Quatre started to explain, pausing to look over at Serena, who was now looking him dead in the eyes. "…she's my twin…my twin sister." Quatre finally said, still looking at Serena, who was still looking at him. He could tell by the way that she was looking at him that she had never told anyone.

"What?!? Your twin?!?" Duo practically shouted. Serena was surprised that he could even say a word; he appeared to be too shocked for words. But here he was, having three words escaping his mouth.

"Yes Duo, my twin." Quatre repeated, confirming to the rest of the group that what they had heard was correct.

Didn't I tell you guys that it would be longer. : ) Of course I didn't think this chapter would be this long though. I knew where I wanted to leave this chapter off at, but I didn't think that it would take four to five pages to get there! Now I've surprised myself. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. I just discovered that I had typed up notes for this story, so once I read them I remembered what I was doing with this story. It so helps to write up notes for stories, then if you loose track to what you were doing, you can get back on track. So enough of my babbling and on with the story.

**Chapter 4**

It was starting to get late in the evening and just about everyone had gone to bed. Quatre and Trowa walked into the living room to find Serena asleep on the couch. Quatre smiled, she looked so peaceful laying there. As if there was nothing bothering her. Trowa looked over to Quatre and noticed the smile and decided that he would go and bring her to her own bed. Quatre saw what Trowa was about to do, but he assured him that he would be careful as not to wake her up. Once Trowa had Serena in his arms, Quatre lead the way to her room. Trowa laid her down carefully as to not to wake her up. Quatre took the covers at the bottom of her bed and covered her up.

Quatre and Trowa stood at the doorway, mainly with Quatre giving a loving brotherly smile. "Trowa, thanks for your help back in the music room." Quatre said, still looking at Serena's sleeping form.

"I had a feeling that there was a reason you started playing out of no where." Trowa started to explain, "When I saw the look on her face, I knew why."

"And that's why I'm thanking you. You didn't have to do that." Quatre said, this time turning his attention to Trowa.

"How did she know how to play the violin like that?" Trowa asked, changing the subject at the same time.

"We learned together." Quatre simply said, lightly smiling at his sister. The two stood there for a couple more minutes then left, closing the door slowly and quietly as to try and not wake her up.

The next morning was peaceful, until Serena woke up.

Wufei was about to come out of the training room when he heard a scream. When he opened the door, the first thing that he saw was a black streak run by. He recognized that black streak, it was Duo and he was running from something, and for once it wasn't from him. Now he had to find out what he was running away from. Of course he didn't even have to take one step to find his answer. He caught a streak of blond run by just then, and he knew who it was Duo was running from, it was Quatre's twin sister. Wufei knew that Duo was in for it this time, that is if Quatre ever found out. Wufei had to go and watch Duo get what he deserved, so he continued on his way out of the training room, down the hall, until he came to a stop at the bottom of stairs.

What he saw didn't please him, Duo was still being chased with in the living room, and Quatre was no where in site. He knew it only had to be a matter of time before Quatre came to find out what all the noise was about.

It seemed like there would be no end until Serena got her target and paid him back for what he did. By this time, almost everyone in the mansion was watching the chase. All of the Gundam Pilots were there, except Quatre, who was still no where in site.

But the chase ended when Rashid made his presence known. He ran over to Serena and held her back from going over to Duo, who was now hiding behind the couch.

"Rashid let me go!" Serena commanded.

"I'm sorry Serena, but I can't do that. I know how you get when you want to get someone back for a practical joke that they have played on you." Rashid explained his actions.

Duo took that precise moment to take a peek over the top of the couch. And what he saw reminded him of when Quatre first tried out the Zero System. Now he knew that Serena really was Quatre's sister. So Duo was going to do the only thing he could think of to try and calm her down.

"Serena, I'm sorry. That prank wasn't meant for you, I swear!" Duo practically pleaded, standing up and holding his hands up in surrender.

It was at that time that Quatre decided to make is appearance, "Rashid, what is going on in here?"

"Took you long enough to get here, Winner." Wufei said crossing his arms and leaning against the banister. Quatre glanced at Wufei, then turned his attention back to Rashid.

"Master Quatre…" Was all Rashid could get out, for Quatre interrupted him, noticing that Rashid was holding back his sister from, what it looked like to him, kept his sister from killing someone. Then he noticed who Serena was trying to get too.

"Duo, what did you do?" This simple question was on the verge of sounding like a demand.

Now Duo knew he was in for it. He really didn't want to mess with and angry Quatre. He wasn't that suicidal, "Quatre…buddy…that little…prank wasn't meant for your sister, I promise!"

Quatre never took his eyes off of Duo, "Rashid…"

"Yes, Master Quatre?" Rashid replied.

"Release Serena." Quatre ordered, still not taking his eyes off of Duo.

Rashid hesitated for a moment before complying to Quatre's order. And to Rashid's surprise, Serena didn't go anywhere. Instead she just stood there, fists clenched, and fuming.

"I don't need this right now! And I don't need it from you…I don't need it from anyone!" Serena shouted before running off, and headed back upstairs.

Duo watched her go, thinking he kind of got off a little easy. But he was forgetting about one thing, and it was about to make itself known again.

"DUO!" Quatre practically shouted.

'Uh oh, now I'm in for it.' Duo thought to himself, almost wincing at the thought.

"Duo, incase you haven't noticed. When she came here, she was upset about something. And it really wasn't a bright idea for her to get caught up in one of your pranks. She really doesn't need another reason to be even more upset." Quatre scolded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and make sure she doesn't go and do something stupid." With that said, Quatre took off in the direction Serena did, once again wondering what had upset his sister in the first place.

Serena always did like the balcony that was connected to her room. It always gave her the best view of the flower garden. 'I wonder, if that prank wasn't meant for me, than who was it meant for?' Serena sighed, wondering to herself.

Just then she heard a knock at her door, then she heard a voice call out to her on the other side of the door, "Serena, it's me. Can I come in?

"I don't see why not." Serena answered. With that said, the door opened to reveal Quatre standing there in the doorway. He closed the door once he found where his sister was and walked further into the room.

"Serena, Duo's pranks are usually meant for Wufei." Quatre explained.

"So…" Serena didn't even bother to give her brother her full attention. Instead she just continued to look out at the landscape before her.

"You just got caught in his prank. He really didn't mean it." Quatre tried to reason.

"I know." Serena similarly stated.

"You do?" Quatre asked, walking up closer to his sister.

"Why do you think I left Duo alone when Rashid held me back and he was behind the couch?" Serena answered with a question of her own.

'That's what I was hoping was the reason.' Quatre thought, giving a light sigh, hoping that his sister didn't notice it.

There was a couple of minutes of silence between the two before Quatre spoke again, "Serena, I was wondering, you seemed so sad and upset when you got here, I was wondering and hoping that you might want to talk about it. It might help you feel better."

This time, Serena turned to face her brother. It took her awhile to find her voice, "It's along story."

"I have time." Quatre said, standing next to his sister now. Serena nodded her head, and Quatre took her hand and lead back into her room, sat her down on her bed, with Quatre sitting down next to her.

Serena sat there for a moment, contemplating where she should start, "Well, I had more than a little argument with some friends of mine back down on Earth. I needed to get away, so I came to the first place I could think of…I came here."

**Rena Moon Well how the scene in the music room came about, I was listening to a Gundam Wing MP3 called "Tokimeite Harmony", it's an MP3 that plays the duet that Quatre and Trowa played together is the series. That's what inspired that scene to come about. Thanks for the compliment!**

**sailor-star-healer-5000:** I don't know yet where I'm going to go with who Serena will pair up with (if at all). But if you like Duo/Serena pairings, I think I'll be making my other Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon crossover "The Scout Pilot" a Duo/Serena pairing.

**youko's kitsune lovergurl:** I haven't quit decided yet if the inners and Darien will show up, they might, but we'll have to see where my mind takes me on that one. So, Duo/Serena pairing is your favorite, well, like I told sailor-star-healer-5000, my other Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon crossover "The Scout Pilot" may end up being a Duo/Serena pairing. And I'm pretty sure that the outers will make an appearance, but I don't think I'll be pairing them up with anyone though.

**PadFootCc:** Serena upset? Hm…where did that happen? And I didn't mean to make it so Quatre had a hard time telling the others that Serena was his twin, it just sorta came out that way I guess.

**chaoticwisdom:** I made Duo shocked! Where and when did that happen! Oh great, now my mind is starting to fail me already…I don't have that great of a memory. : p

**yashagrl:** I…I'm at a loss for words…Thank you!

**silvermoongoddess58:** As funny as that would be, I don't think I'll do that. starts to think Well, maybe to Duo. snickers

**Serenity8853452:** Thanks for the complement. I love toying with Duo, imagining the looks on his face is the fun part of the job of writing stories with Duo in them!

**Anime Monster:** You don't need to worry…Serena will not end up with him! If anything, she will end up with one of the G-boys…minus Quatre that is.

**ymari89:** Thank you for the complement. I really appreciate it!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the lateness in getting a chapter out…well for any of my stories really. First it was my computer dieing on me taking the hard drive with it. Thought I lost everything. Of course my computer died a week before school started up again. So yeah, then college got in the way. And now that it's summer, my dad seems to have made it his personal mission to make my life a living hell for some odd reason.

There is some good news, I finally got out and bought myself a new computer….man computers are expensive.

Now on with the story.

**Chapter 5**

"It couldn't have been as bad as you think it is, right?" Quatre asked, thinking that his sister might have blown everything out of proportion.

"I wish it wasn't. You see Quatre; they're always looking down on me. They think I'm a complete airhead, and treat me as such." Serena started to explain.

"Sounds like you needed to get away from them. Maybe all of you just need some time alone and think things through." Quatre suggested.

Serena didn't know what to say to that. She didn't know if she wanted to see them again or not. So she just kept quiet and let Quatre continue.

"You know you don't have to tell me right now if you don't want to. I know that you will tell me when you're ready." Quatre offered.

"I know." Was all Serena could say in response.

Just then there was a knock on the door, "Master Quatre…"

Quatre looked over to his sister, giving her a look that was asking if it was alright for there guest to come in. With a nod from Serena, Quatre answered, "You can come in Rashid." Both siblings watched as the door opened and in came Rashid, who stayed standing by the door.

"Master Quatre, I hate to interrupt, but Miss Noin is on the line. She wishes to meet up with you…" Rashid paused for a moment and looked over at Serena then back at Quatre, "…and the others." He didn't know how else to fraise it, after all Serena didn't know that Quatre and his friends were the Gundam pilots.

"I'll be right down Rashid." Quatre answered, which signaled it was time for Rashid to leave. With the click of the door, signaling that Rashid was gone, Quatre returned his attention to his sister, "Serena, I…"

"I know, I know. You have to go take this call so you can set up some kind of important meeting." Serena said interrupting her brother. Quatre opened his mouth to say something but Serena spoke before he could form a single word, "It's alright, go."

"But…" Quatre started to protect.

"I said go." Serena stated. "And don't make me repeat it again."

With that said Quatre got up off of his sister's bed and headed for the door, before he left her room he looked back at his sister, who was still sitting on her bed looking at him. He gave her a soft smile of apology and left, closing the door behind him.

Serena continued to look at the door after Quatre was gone, a sad look showed on her face. 'It must be hard being the heir of the family.' Serena thought to herself. After that thought Serena got up off her bed and headed back to the balcony with a sigh.

Quatre felt bad for leaving his sister like that, but a call from Noin couldn't be missed. He knew, if she was calling it had to be important. As he approached the room that could be considered his "office", he found Heero leaning against the wall. 'He must be waiting to hear what Miss Noin has to say.' Quatre thought to himself.

Just before Quatre opened the door, he took one more glance at Heero. Once in the room he didn't bother to close the door that way it was leaving an open invitation for Heero to listen in if he so desired. And because of Heero, Quatre didn't bother picking up the receiver of the phone; instead he just turned it to speaker to talk to Noin.

"Hello Miss Noin, what can I do for you today?" Quatre politely asked, he had an idea to why she called, but was hopping he was wrong.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted you, but this call could not be delayed any longer." Noin stated.

"It's all right Miss Noin. What's the urgency?" Quatre asked, starting to get a bad feeling.

"It's about the Gundams…" Noin explained, getting straight to the point. This caused Quatre to look to the open door to where he knew Heero was on the other side of it. But he wasn't anymore, now he was leaning in the doorway. What Noin had to say obviously got his attention. Quatre turned his attention back to the phone as Noin continued on. Now the only problem was, if they were to do as Noin requested, he was going to have to make sure his sister didn't suspect a thing.

Well I guess I'm going to stop there for now. Dunno how long it will be until I update again. I have a summer job and the 7th book of Harry Potter to keep me busy.


	6. Chapter 6

I dunno in what time frame the Sailor Moon side of this is going to fall in. I just figured out in what point of time the Gundam Wing universe is going to fall in. For Gundam Wing, it's going to be after to TV Series and before the movie. Once I figure out where it's going to fall in the Sailor Moon timeline, I'll let all of ya know.

**Chapter 6**

That night Quatre and Heero told the other Gundam Pilots what Noin said. Quatre also voice his opinion of not letting his sister know about any of it. She was already upset and he didn't want to add fuel to the fire. He thought it was best if they either all left tonight, excluding Quatre that is, or for them to leave in the morning before his sister woke up. He let it be up to them as to when they left, but they had to do without Serena knowing about it. He thought it was best this way.

With that said, Wufei headed upstairs to pack his things, or lack there of, he didn't bring much with him in the first place. He felt it best if he left that night.

After a moment Duo followed Wufei, but Duo was thinking of leaving in the morning. He also mentioned that it was probably time for him to get back to Hilde. He figured that she was probably worried about him or going crazy with all the work he left her with.

Trowa also felt it wise to leave that night. He was agreeing with Duo, on the fact that it was probably time for him to return…to the Catherine and the circus that is. With that he also went upstairs to gather his things, which also wasn't much.

Heero…being as cryptic as ever, didn't specify when he would be leaving, but knowing him it would probably be in the dead of night when everyone was asleep and wouldn't notice him leaving. Then he also went upstairs, probably to be with his laptop. He was most likely planning what he was to do next and how to go about doing what Noin requested, since all five of them agreed that they were going to go through with it.

Quatre watched all of them disappeared up the stairs one by one. Now all he had to do was deal with his sister in the morning and convince her he would be having a very important meeting that he had to go to, and that the guys had to leave to get back to there every day lives, and try to explain to her that they were just visiting for a short time.

Later that night Wufei and Trowa where ready to go. They were waiting in the living room for Quatre to come down to give them the ok to leave. After about a 10 minute wait, Quatre appeared in the doorway to the living room, telling them it was ok to leave and voicing his only concern, "Serena's asleep, it should be fine to leave now. Hopefully nothing will wake her up as the two of you leave."

"Don't worry so much, Winner." Wufei said, as he started heading for the front door.

"I'll try not to, Wufei. It's just that she's my sister and…" Quatre started.

"I thought all of your other sisters knew that you you're a Gundam Pilot, why not tell Serena?" Trowa asked.

"Yes, they do, but…it's just that Serena's got so much on her mind already. I really didn't want to trouble her with what I've been up to all this time." Quatre explained. Then Quatre noticed that Wufei was about to head out the front door. "Wufei, if you want I could have Rashid bring you and Trowa to the Space Port."

"There will be no need for that." Wufei stated before opening the door and leaving.

"Wufei's right, you don't need to bother with providing a ride to the Space Port. We'll be fine on our own," Trowa agreed, as he showed up behind Quatre as Wufei left, "Always have before. And you really should think about telling Serena you're a Gundam Pilot."

"I will, but I prefer telling her when she's ready for that kind of information." Quatre replied. "And Wufei is right, I shouldn't worry so much…about everything."

"It was nice seeing you again, Quatre, and meeting one of your sisters." Trowa said, as he made his way to the open door to leave.

"It was nice seeing you too, Trowa, and thanks for the help with my sister." Quatre said, as they waved there good byes. Once Trowa closed the door, Quatre took it as his queue to head upstairs and go to bed himself, he already knew the others were…well Heero was probably still up, but that was normal for him.

Quatre got up early that morning to see Duo off. Quatre found Duo in the living room, he was already packed, it was as if he wasn't waiting for him. Quatre went to join him in the living room.

"Ya know, I suppose it is a good thing I'm leaving. Duo stated, as Quatre got close enough to hear him.

"Why's that, Duo?" Quatre asked. He didn't know if he should be defending his sister or not.

"If I'm gone, I don't have to worry about your sister trying to kill me again." Duo explained.

After that said Quatre and Duo laughed a little to that comment. "You don't need to worry about that, Duo. Serena is a gentle person. At the very least, she would've just hit you with a pillow or something along those lines." Quatre explained, hoping to ease Duo's worries.

"I suppose your right. Though I probably should worry more about Hilde killing me than Serena." Duo said with a nervous laugh.

"I don't think she would do that, she likes you to much." Quatre said, trying to cheer his friend up.

"Believe me when I say this Quatre, she'll come pretty darn close to it." Duo stated. But both of them knew he would be just fine. "I guess I should get going."

"Duo, do you know if Heero left already?" Quatre asked, even though he had a good idea where he was.

"Knowing him, he probably left during the night while we were asleep." Duo answered.

With that said, they both said there goodbyes and Duo left. Quatre decided that he should make sure if Heero was still there or not. Quatre quietly went up to the bedrooms, as to not wake up his sister, and knocked on Heero's door. There was no answer, so he decided to go in and see if he was in there. He opened the door slowly and quietly, once opened he noticed that the room was extremely neat, as if no one had even used it, but Heero was not in there. It was obvious that he had already left. Now all that was left was to wait for his sister to wake up and give her a believable excuse as to why he had to leave, and that Rashid will be there to help her with anything she may need or want.

Quatre waited all morning for his sister to wake up and come downstairs. It was almost time for lunch now and she still hasn't come downstairs. Quatre was starting to get a little worried. He was hoping that he wasn't leaving her when she needed him the most. He was going to have to make this trip a quick one, though he had no idea how long this was going to take from the start. He couldn't wait any longer for Serena to come downstairs, so he did the only thing he could think of. He told Rashid that he was up to and what to tell Serena when she finally decided to get up, and to help her out with anything she may need. Rashid nodded his understanding and told Quatre to be careful as he left.

Yay, another chapter for you all to enjoy…which could mean only one thing…I finally finished the last Harry Potter book. But the bad news is that my college classes start next week (Aug 27th). So who knows when I'll be able to update again. But I hope to put out another chapter soon, I have this one scene in my mind that I'm trying to work towards, and I want to get it out before I forget about that one scene all together.

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, two things have happened, and one is college homework this semester is getting to be too much for me to handle and the other is I don't have my laptop anymore. To make a long story short, I thought the fan in my laptop was dieing, (this pretty much happened on October 24th), so I gave it to my dad to look at and he found a lot of dust bunnies in there and decided that it just needed to be cleaned out, so when he puts it back together, the power button didn't work. So, now I can't turn my laptop on, and it's been over a week like this already… I dunno how much longer I can last like this… Its hard not having a computer when at least two of your three classes rely on a computer to do school work for the class…

Well, I suppose that is enough of my rambling and of my problems, on with the chapter.

**Chapter 7**

It was about an hour or so after Quatre left when Serena finally wondered downstairs. When she got up she was surprised to find that she had slept so late, for some reason it was quiet. When she got downstairs, she had a hard time trying to find at least one of her brother's friends, now she was starting to get this feeling that something was up, it was way to quiet. She learned quickly that Duo was the noisiest of all of her brother's friends that were there. But there wasn't anything to indicate that he was there, not one little noise at all. Serena's search stopped when she bumped into Rashid on the way to the kitchen. She thought that someone might be in there, for if Duo was quiet, he was probably stuffing his face with food. It was one of the few things that could keep him quiet. But bumping into Rashid, rather literally, for she wasn't watching where she was going, interrupted her thought process on why it was so quiet.

"Lady Serena, are you alright?" Rashid asked in a hurry, using a title to address her with, as he quickly held on to Serena so she wouldn't fall over from bumping into him.

"Rashid…!" Serena said, while giving him this look that said "don't call me that."

It took Rashid a moment to understand why she was giving him that look, then it hit him what he called her. "I'm sorry, Serena. I forgot that you don't like being addressed by a title. But you still didn't answer my question." Rashid apologized, then getting back to the point.

"I'm fine. My thoughts were just elsewhere, and I wasn't paying attention is all. There's no harm done." Serena answered; practically repeating herself as Rashid almost asked if she was sure she was alright.

"If you're sure you're alright…" Rashid started, but Serena cut him off, wishing for a change in subject.

"I'm sure." Serena replied, before getting to the point of her thoughts before she ran into him. "Rashid, do you know where the other's are? It seems way to quiet around here." Serena asked, while looking around the room to make her point clear.

"Master Quatre had to leave earlier today for an important meeting. He wished to tell you himself, and he waited for as long as he could, but since it seemed that you wouldn't be up before he had to leave, he told me to tell you." Rashid explained.

"Wanted to tell me what?" Serena asked, getting this curious look on her face.

"About the meeting." Rashid replied.

"And…?" Serena asked, getting the feeling there was more.

"And…Master Quatre doesn't know when he'll be back. To be honest, he doesn't know how long the meeting will take. Neither of us do." Rashid explained, hoping what he said wouldn't upset Serena or make her even more sad. This was the second time Quatre had to leave her in his care.

"Ok, and what about Quatre's friends that were here?" Serena asked, getting the feeling that something might be up, for Rashid, for some reason, wasn't telling her everything and she, as it seemed, to have to ask a question to get the answer out of him.

"They had to leave early this morning. They had to get back to their daily lives. For you see, they were just staying the night." Rashid answered, telling her what Quatre told him to say. He just wished he could tell her the truth as to the real reason they all had to leave.

"Oh." Was all Serena could say, as she walked around Rashid and continued to the kitchen.

After Serena had breakfast, actually, it should be called lunch, considering what time it was when she ate, Serena told Rashid that she wanted a bit of fresh air, since it was going to be awhile until Quatre was going to be back. The first thing that came to Rashid's mind was the flower garden or any other place on the grounds. But Serena had other ideas, arguing that she could see the flower garden from her room and that she could walk the grounds any time.

"Rashid, if it isn't too much trouble, I would like to go to the park." Serena said, voicing her idea as to what she meant by wanting to get some fresh air.

"No trouble at all. If you want to go to the park, then that's what we'll do. Just let me go and get the car." Rashid replied, turning to leave and get everything ready for the trip.

"Rashid…" Serena said, stopping Rashid in his tracks.

"What is it, Serena?" Rashid asked, turning around to face Serena.

"Nothing to fancy. I don't want to attract attention." Serena stated, hinting that she doesn't want anything like a limo or anything of that sort. She just wanted something simple.

Rashid smiled and nodded his understanding before turning back around to get everything ready.

Serena was looking out the window, watching as the scenery flew by. The whole ride to the park was rather quiet, neither Rashid nor Serena said a word. Serena didn't feel like talking and Rashid felt that she just needed time to think, since she was looking out the window the entire time. After some time of even more silence, they finally arrived at the park. Rashid parked the car, and the second he turned the car off Serena got out; she didn't feel like waiting to be let out. She knew Rashid would prefer to let her out of the car, but she didn't care at the moment. She just wanted to find something familiar, something that didn't make her seem so alone, and she felt that the park was the place to go. Serena just stood there, staring out at the park before her, not really knowing what to do next.

"Where to now?" Rashid asked, walking up next to Serena.

"I don't know. The only other park I've been to is the one in Tokyo back on Earth. I don't know if the parks on the Colonies are anywhere similar to the ones on Earth." Serena answered, staring out at the park, not even looking at Rashid as she spoke.

"How about we go and look around then." Rashid suggested. Serena just nodded in response and took a step in the direction she happened to be facing, with Rashid following behind her.

There wasn't much said, if anything, during there walk through the park. They found people sitting on benches talking with those they knew, or couples sitting and enjoying each others company. There were people having picnics and families at the playground that was in the park. What made Serena stop and stare is when she found a sort of small theater type place. There was a small platform with a roof down in the center, with seats fanning around it in an arc. But the thing that drew her to this place was the sound of a violin playing. The music reminded her of one of the melodies that Michelle played before. When they got into this clearing, Serena noticed that there were two people down in the center. One was playing, while the other was sitting in the first row watching and listening to the other play. As the melody continued to be played, Serena couldn't help but to think that it was Michelle. But as far as Serena knew, Michelle and Amara, including the rest of the Outers, should've been back on Earth, shouldn't they? With curiosity getting the better of her, she slowly walked down toward the center. The closer she got, the more she realized it was her, it was Michelle! Rashid continued to stand by the last row, just watching Serena walk toward the one playing. If anything were to happen, then he would step in, but he felt that she probably wanted her space, so just watching over Serena would have to do.

"Michelle?" Serena asked, stopping a couple of rows behind the one watching the other play. She just had to make sure it was her.

As Serena asked that, the violin stopped playing, the owner of the violin opened her eyes to look at the one who spoke. The one who was watching turned around to see who spoke as well.

"Serena?" The one holding the violin asked.

"Kitten?" The one sitting down asked, as she got up out of her set, as if to get a better look.

"Amara…Michelle…What are you two doing here? I thought the both of you were still on Earth. Are Trista and Hotaru here as well?" Serena asked, with a hit of slight confusing.

"We decided to take a little vacation." Michelle explained, setting the violin down and getting off of the stage like platform.

"And no, Trista and Hotaru aren't here. They're still on Earth." Amara answered the other question.

With her questions answered, she headed toward Michelle's violin. However, she didn't get to far when Amara noticed something, voicing it in a question.

"Kitten, who's that?" Amara asked, looking over at Rashid.

Serena stopped where she was and turned around looking over at Amara and then looked over at who she was talking about.

"Him?" Serena asked, glancing over at Amara to see if she was really revering to who she think she was. When Amara didn't budge or say anything, Serena continued. "I guess you could say that he's a friend of the family. His name is Rashid." Serena explained.

"A friend of the family?" Michelle asked, wondering if she heard right, who was now standing next to Serena.

"Yes, my brother wanted him to look after me. I guess so I don't feel lonely." Serena answered.

"Your brother? But I thought Sammy…?" Michelle started to ask, but was interrupted by Serena.

"The Tsukino's aren't my real family. They just take care of me. I guess you could consider it something like witness protection. Well, it was more for the protection than anything else." Serena answered, starting to ramble near the end.

"If they aren't your real family, then who is?" Amara asked, the topic of the conversation getting her attention.

"My real family name is Winner." Serena explained, while turning back around and heading toward Michelle's violin again.

"Winner!?" Both Amara and Michelle questioned in disbelief.

"Yes, my brother is Quatre Winner, my twin brother actually." Serena answered, the last part of the sentence she tacked on as an after thought.

"Twin!?" Both Amara and Michelle almost yelled.

Serena ignored this and picked up the violin and turned to Michelle. "May I?" Serena asked, indicating the violin in her hand. She wished to change the subject.

"Kitten, I don't think that's a good idea. Remember the last time you tried that?" Amara reminded them.

"I remember, but I was pretending I had no idea what I was doing." Serena stated.

"Pretended?" Michelle questioned, not to sure Serena could actually play the violin.

"Yes, Quatre and I learned to play the violin together." Serena explained. Just as she finished saying that, she started to play the violin, she didn't want to wait anymore for Michelle's permission, especially since it seemed like she was going to have to prove to them that she really can play the violin before Michelle would give her the ok to use her violin.

The music that Serena played surprised Amara and Michelle. They were now realizing that Serena could really play the violin and play it well. But there was one thing that concerned them about the music that Serena was playing, it sounded sad. Now they were wondering what Serena could be so sad about and why.

"Serena, what's the matter? That song seemed rather sad." Michelle asked once Serena stopped playing.

"It's nothing." Serena said, trying to detour them from her problems. Mainly because if Amara ever found out, it might end up being the end of the Inners, probably literally.

"Kitten, it's obviously something. Now tell us what is bothering you." Amara almost demanded.

"Really, it's nothing. Quatre's been rather busy lately and I was hoping to visit and catch up, is all." Serena answered, trying to cover up the real reason.

"Yea know, I think I want to meet this brother of yours." Amara declared out of nowhere.

"Amara, we shouldn't just invite ourselves to someone else's place." Michelle tried to reprimand Amara.

"But, Quatre is out on a meeting and neither Rashid nor myself knows when he's going to be back." Serena stated, ignoring what Michelle said, figuring that it would be pointless to tell Amara no.

"Well then, were just going to have to stay there until he comes back, no won't we." Amara stated mater-of-factly.

I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. You all got to benefit from me not having my laptop. I have to use my mom's computer now to do stuff and it doesn't give me much time to work on my homework. So, in the time I usually get to work on homework if I had my laptop, I was able to work on this chapter. Hopefully I'll have my laptop back soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out; real life was getting in the way, as usual. But I wrote most of this chapter down when I was bored in a lot of my classes. Of course, re-watching Gundam Seed helped some too; it got my mind back into the universe of Gundam.

I thought I should warn everyone now that time will seem to pass a little fast in the chapter.

Now on with the chapter.

**Chapter 8**

The ride back to the mansion was rather quiet. Serena sat in the front passenger seat, with, of course, Rashid in the driver's seat. Amara and Michelle were in the back. Serena was quite surprised that Amara didn't bring her car with them to the colony. Since it was so quiet, Serena found herself staring out the window next to her, watching everything fly by. Serena hoped that Amara wouldn't get to overprotective like she usually did, especially with her brother, Quatre, of any of his friends, if they showed up again while Amara and Michelle were there. Serena's musings came to an end when the car came to a stop. Serena looked around and noticed that they were back at the mansion. Amara and Michelle had already gotten out of the car the second it stopped. In the time it took Serena to realize that they were at the mansion, Rashid had the time to get out of the car and go over to the passenger side and opened Serena's door for her. Rashid was just about to ask Serena if she was alright, but before he could ask, Serena got out of the car.

"Thank you, Rashid." Serena said as she past Rashid.

"Serena, are you alright?" Michelle asked once Serena walked over to her and Amara. "You were rather quiet during the whole ride." Rashid couldn't help but smile, seeing that Serena's friends really did care for her.

"I'm fine." Serena answered, trying to sound as if nothing was wrong. Serena then reached over and grabbed Amara and Michelle by their hands and started to drag them towards the mansion, "Come on, I want to show you two around!"

Rashid watched as Serena dragged her two friends inside the mansion. As he got back into the car to put it away, he couldn't help but think and hope that these two friends of hers could help cheer her up.

Inside, Serena had already showed Amara and Michelle where they could stay, where the kitchen was, the living room, and the gardens. She pretty much showed them everything, except for one thing, and that's where they were currently heading.

"Serena, where are we going now?" Amara asked.

"It's a surprise!" Serena answered, smiling back to the two behind her.

After some walking of down the hallways and up and down stairs they finally came to a closed door.

"We're here." Serena simply stated as she opened the door. Amara and Michelle looked at each other wondering what could be so special with this one room. While they were thinking this, Serena walked in. Serena walked to the middle of the room and turned around to face the open doorway to see Amara and Michelle walk in looking around. Serena smiled as she saw the look on their faces.

"Serena, this place is amazing!" Michelle said, with excitement as she took notice of all the music instruments in the room.

"I knew you would like it, Michelle." Serena said, with a smile.

Serena then looked over at Amara and noticed that she was watching Michelle. So, Serena turned back around and headed toward the piano.

"Amara, there is a piano here if you ever feel like playing it." Serena stated, putting her hand on top of the piano.

"Thanks, Kitten. I'll keep that in mind." Amara replied. But the look on Serena's face as she made her suggestion did not go unnoticed by Amara. Serena seemed to be thinking about something else, something other than what was going on right then and there. The moment Amara spoke, that look vanished, and Serena moved to the cabinet at the other end of the room.

"Michelle, I know that you would probably prefer to use your own violin, but there are some here if you wish to use them." Serena asked, as she opened up the cabinet, making it easier for the other two occupants of the room to see what was inside. "There are also other instruments in here if you want to use them as well."

"Ah, Serena, here you are." Rashid said, standing in the doorway. "I take it you've already shown your friends around?"

"Of course." Serena simply replied.

"That's good. So, what would all of you like for dinner?" Rashid asked. Amara and Michelle looked to Serena. All Serena did was look back at them, tilted her head to the side, and smiled. With that, Amara and Michelle looked at each other and smiled. They got the hint; they would be able to have anything they wanted.

As time went by Serena, Amara, and Michelle wondered around the mansion, Serena had a feeling that they would be staying for awhile, so she wanted to make sure that they would be able to get around the mansion on their own without getting lost. The last destination was the kitchen, Serena was sure that dinner was done or at least just about done. Amara and Michelle seemed to find the kitchen pretty well on their own. All three of them were sure they would be fine navigating the mansion on their own.

Once they got to the kitchen, Serena found out that she was right, dinner was ready. The kitchen staff was currently in the process of setting up the table, and Rashid was just about to set off to tell the girls that dinner was ready.

"Ah, there you three are. I was just about to come and get you." Rashid said upon seeing them in the doorway.

"I had a feeling that dinner was just about ready." Serena admitted with a smile.

"Serena, how about you and your friends have a seat and the food will be out in just a moment." Rashid suggested.

With that said, Amara and Michelle walked over to the table and sat at a place that was all set up for them. Serena followed them to the table but stopped when she passed Rashid.

"Rashid, how about you join us." Serena suggested, looking up at Rashid.

"You're having dinner with your friends, Serena. It would be as if I were intruding." Rashid declined the offer as gently as he could. But it was true; he would feel as if he were intruding.

"Nonsense!" Serena said, brushing off what Rashid said, as if he was being shy, which wasn't the case for Rashid.

"Serena, you are having dinner with your friends. I don't think your friends would want to have dinner with someone that is a complete stranger to them." Rashid explained, still trying to convince Serena that him joining them was a bad idea.

"Rashid, don't make me offer again." Serena stated, giving Rashid a determined look. Amara and Michelle were watching the entire conversation and they recognized the look Serena was giving Rashid, and knew what it meant.

"It's alright, we don't mind." Michelle said before Rashid could say anything else. "Please, join us."

"But…" Rashid tried to decline again, but was interrupted before he could really say anything.

"If Kitten wishes for you to join us for dinner, then you should. An offer from Kitten shouldn't be ignored." Amara stated, leaning back in her chair.

Rashid looked at the two sitting at the table, then look at Serena, then back to the two sitting at the table. "I suppose that I'm out numbered here." Rashid simply stated. Amara smirked; Michelle nodded her head, and Serena smiled, glad that Amara and Michelle were helping her out. "Alright Serena, you win." Rashid said with a sigh, conceding defeat. The look on Serena's face brightened, her smile growing bigger.

"Come on then." Serena said, grabbing Rashid by the arm and dragging him over to the table.

With that Rashid joined them for dinner, after he went and told the kitchen staff that he would be joining the girls for dinner, since the table was set for three people instead of four.

Dinner went by uneventful, the four of the just talked. Rashid ended up finding out more about Serena's friends. The fact about the three being Sailor Scouts was kept a secret from Rashid. And Amara and Michelle ended up finding out more about Rashid. Of course, him being apart of the Maganac Corps. and a mobile suit pilot was kept a secret from the three. At some point the topic of conversation turned to Quatre. Amara and Michelle started the topic by asking question after question about Serena's brother. Rashid ended up answering most of the questions. Amara and Michelle concluded that this was just Rashid's opinion and point of view of Quatre, which showed great respect for the boy. Of course, Rashid never mentioned that Quatre was a Gundam pilot; for Quatre didn't want Serena to know, and he was sure that Serena's friends weren't suppose to know either. He would leave it to Quatre to tell them if he wished for them to know.

Day after day seemed to go by and still no sign of Quatre. Amara couldn't stand being cooped up in the mansion for very long, considering she was the Scout of the Wind, Serena and Michelle could understand. Because of this, they ventured outside very day, almost spending most of the day outside. They went to the part a few times. They also went shopping, Serena insisted on this one. Serena didn't know how much Amara and Michelle brought with them, but she didn't know how long Quatre would take in getting back, so they went shopping for the two of them, figuring that they two of them might get sick of wearing the same clothes to many times. But, of course, Rashid always went with them everywhere they went, continuing to do as Quatre asked, to look after his sister and to keep her company. But when they ran out of things to do, they just found themselves wondering around, weather it be in town or at the park.

It was about a week since Quatre left did he finally come home. No one had any warning as to when he would be there until he walked in through the front door and into the living room. The sight that greeted him was his sister with two other girls, though he could swear one of them looked like a guy, were sitting either on one of the couches or on the floor at the coffee table that was placed in the middle of the, almost, circle of couches. The three of them were sitting there talking and eating a snack-like lunch. They didn't even seem to notice that he was there. After a couple of minutes Rashid walked in from the kitchen carrying drinks for the girls, and was the first to notice Quatre standing there watching the girls, a smile on Quatre's face, he was happy to see that his sister was happy again.

"Welcome back, Master Quatre." Rashid said, in a way, announcing to the girls that Quatre was there.

This caused Serena to look up at Rashid and noticed that he wasn't looking at them but at something or someone behind them. Noticing that, Serena turned around and saw that Quatre was standing there, his attention turned to Rashid after he spoke.

"Quatre! You're back!" Serena said with excitement, as she jumped up off the floor and ran over to her brother, giving him a hug. "How did the meeting go?" Serena asked as she let her brother go.

"It went as smoothly as can be expected." Quatre answered.

"That's good." Serena said, happy that everything went ok. "But, did it have to take so long?" Serena asked, with a little bit of a pout.

"I'm sorry, but it couldn't be helped, there was a lot of organization and planning involved." Quatre explained.

"I see." Serena said, looking off to the side.

Quatre noticed that this seemed to make his sister sad, so he decided to mention something else, hoping it would cheer her up, "But my friends were there."

"They were?" Serena asked, looking back at her brother, curious now.

"Yes, they were." Quatre replied with a slight nod of his head.

"So, that's what took you so long! You were hanging out with your friends while you were altogether." Serena said in realization, as if that answered everything.

"You caught me." Quatre said, with a faint sad smile. "We all spent time with we had some off time from the meeting."

Amara, Michelle, and Rashid noticed the faint expression on Quatre's face. The three of them sat back quietly and watched the whole exchange between the two. Amara figured it was time to break this little family moment up. After all, there were more important matters at hand, like officially meeting their princess' brother.

"So, you're Quatre." Amara calmly said, with a smirk. Reminding Quatre that there was two others there with his sister.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I've already started writing the next chapter. I wonder how many boring class moments it will take me to write the next chapter. I know that this chapter isn't as long as the other chapters but I wanted to leave this chapter there, but I still think 6 pages is still pretty good length.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I couldn't get this chapter out sooner. I was hoping to get it out before the school year started for me. But alas, that couldn't happen, life and getting ready for college got in the way. But I'm happy to say I was at least able to get this one done right where I wanted to leave it off.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 9**

"Oops, forgot they were here." Serena said before Quatre could say anything. Serena turned her attention back to her brother, "Sorry, I got so excited about you being back that I forgot I had friends here."

"They're friends of yours?" Quatre asked, with a smile. He was happy that he finally got to meet some of his sister's friends.

"Yes." Serena answered with a nod. "Quatre, I would like you to meet Amara and Michelle." Serena introduced, pointing each out as she said their names. "Amara, Michelle, I would like you to meet my brother, Quatre."

"It is nice to finally get to meet some of my sister's friends." Quatre politely stated.

"It is nice to meet you as well." Michelle said from where she sat. "Until recently, we didn't know that you were Serena's brother. We have always thought that the Tsukino's as her family."

"Oh yes, that's right! I forgot you have been staying with them." Quatre stated, realization hitting him.

"How could you forget something like that?!" Serena said with a pout, while playfully hitting Quatre's arm.

"Almost like Sammy." Amara muttered quietly, with a smirk. The statement was spoken more to herself than to anyone else.

"What was that?" Serena asked, turning her pout to Amara.

"Oh nothing." Amara replied, the smirk never leaving her face. She was starting to enjoy teasing Serena in front of her brother.

"Sammy? He's the son of the Tsukino's isn't he?" Quatre asked, with a faint smile on his face. He couldn't help but smile at the display before him, but, for now, he was going to act like he either didn't notice or that it didn't bother him. Which in reality, it didn't bother him, so long as it didn't turn into a fight. He was happy that his sister's mind could be taken off of her troubles.

"Yeah, he is." Serena replied. "He tends to get on my nerves, but I can tell that he cares."

"That's good to know." Quatre absently stated, as a teasing smile slowly appeared on his face. "I wouldn't want him to cause you too much trouble."

"Too much trouble?" Serena repeated, as the meaning of Quatre's words hit her. Quatre noticed the change in her expression, and started to move slowly away from her, hoping to make his way over to the stairs. "Hey! Who said he can cause me any trouble?!" Serena somewhat yelled back with a half pout, half angry look on her face.

"Sammy gets to have some fun, right?" Amara said, still smirking. She could tell that Quatre was teasing his sister, and she figured that she would help, if not join in on the teasing.

"Hey!" Serena somewhat yelled, looking over at Amara. Then Serena's expression turned into a pout as she realized that Amara was going to gang up on her by helping her brother. "Not you to, Amara." The only reply Serena got to that was Amara's smirk turning into a grin.

With the distraction, Quatre was able to make it all the way over to the stairs. Quatre was able to make it to the first step before he was discovered.

"And who said you could go anywhere?" Serena asked, looking over at Quatre, her arms crossed over her chest, looking as if she was going to start tapping her foot at any moment.

"Serena, let him go. I'm sure he will be back down before you even realize he's gone." Michelle answered, before Quatre even had a chance to say anything.

"But, Michelle…" Serena started to whine, though it seemed to be a playful whine.

"No, buts, Kitten." Amara stated, leaving no room for an argument.

"You two are no fun." Serena said with a pout, as she sat back down where she was before Quatre came home.

"Don't worry, Serena, I'll be right back. I just have to go to my office to take care of a few things. That's all." Quatre explained.

"Fine." Serena said, with a sign, giving in.

Quatre gave her a reassuring smile before turning to Rashid, who was standing in the background watching everything. "Rashid, could you come with me for a moment?" Quatre asked, then started up the stairs, knowing that Rashid would be right behind him.

Of course, Master Quatre." Rashid replied, as he followed Quatre up the stairs.

"And there he goes." Serena mumbled as Quatre and Rashid disappeared up the stairs and out of sight.

"He seems like a nice guy." Amara commented once Rashid and Quatre were out of sight and out of earshot.

"He has to be." Serena answered, looking over at Amara.

"What do you mean by that?" Amara asked. Michelle nodded, wondering the same thing.

"Well, you see, Quatre is the heir to the family." Serena explained, almost shyly, looking away from her friends. "After all, he is the only male sibling we have. Even though he is the youngest among us."

"'Youngest among us'?" Michelle repeated, curious, wondering what their princess meant by it.

"Are you saying that you have more siblings than just Quatre?" Amara asked, wondering if she understood the hint right.

Serena looked at Amara and Michelle for a moment before she answered, "Yeah, Quatre is my only brother, all the rest are sisters."

"How many exactly?" Amara asked, giving her princess an accusing look.

"I have…twenty-eight sisters." Serena answered, looking away from her friends again.

"Twenty-eight?!" Amara and Michelle nearly shouted in surprise and amazement.

"How do you have that many siblings?" Michelle asked, after the idea sunk in.

"Your parents adopted a lot, right?" Amara asked, with what sounded like hope in her voice.

At Amara's question, Serena turned her attention back to the floor. She didn't know how to tell them. What if they thought badly about it?

"Serena, what's the matter?" Michelle asked, noticing a slightly worried look on her princess' face as she looked at the floor.

"No." Serena simply said, after a few moments of silence, still looking at the floor. Amara and Michelle gave her confused looks, not knowing if she was answering one of their questions or not, but Serena didn't notice the confused looks she was getting because she was looking at the floor, still somewhat wondering if she should tell them or not.

"No, what?" Amara asked, when Serena didn't continue with an explanation.

"No, Amara." Serena said, still confusing Amara and Michelle as to what she meant, so she continued. "No, our parents didn't adopt. All twenty-eight of my sisters are related to me and Quatre by blood."

"Then, how is it possible for you to have twenty-nine siblings?" Amara asked, trying to keep the seriousness out of her voice.

Serena glanced at the two of her friends, before she turned away. She didn't want to see their reactions when she told them the truth. "You see, Quatre and I may be twins, but all thirty of us were born the same way." Serena started to explain, then paused, looked up at Amara and Michelle noticed their confused looks. With a sigh, she looked away again and continued her explanation, "You see, all of us…we're test-tube babies."

Serena started to get nervous as silence reined.

"So, you're a test-tube baby?" Amara plainly asked, trying to keep her emotions in check.

Serena glanced up at this, and she noticed that Michelle was holding onto Amara's hand and was lightly squeezing it.

"Yeah…yeah, I am." Serena replied, looking at the floor as she stood up. She knew this was a bad idea to tell them. Now they were going to think poorly of her.

"Serena?" Michelle said with some worry.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go upstairs and get something out of my room." Serena stated as she headed over to the stairs and quickly disappeared up them.

The fact that Serena had to go past Quatre's office on her way to her room, and besides the fact that Quatre was currently in his office, never crossed her mind as she ran to her room.

Quatre looked up from what he was doing and looked to the opened door to his office just in time to see his sister run by. He could feel her strong emotions coming, before she even ran by. Quatre dropped what he was doing on his desk and ran to the door. He got there just in time to see Serena run into her room and close her door.

"Serena?" Was all Quatre could manage to say as he watched his sister's bedroom door close.

This chapter seemed rather shorter than the other chapters, and I'm sorry about that, but this ended where I wanted it too, so I guess this will have to do for now.


	10. Chapter 10

I guess it hasn't been as long of a wait as it usually is, though I did want to get this chapter out before the semester started, oh well, but at least I was able to work on it with classes any everything.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 10**

Quatre was finally able to get away from his sister and her friends and made his way to his office with Rashid. It's not like he didn't want to spend time with his sister, but there were things that needed to be taken care of as soon as he could. As soon as they were in his office, Rashid went to close the door, but Quatre told him not to, saying it was alright to leave it open. He didn't expect his sister and her friends to come upstairs anytime soon.

"So, how did the meeting go, Master Quatre?" Rashid asked, getting right down to business. "What was it that Miss Noin had to talk to all of you about the Gundams?"

"We've all come to a decision, as to what to do with the Gundams, now that the war is over." Quatre explained. "Rashid, I'm going to need your help."

"Anything, Master Quatre." Rashid stated.

"The guys are going to be stopping by, whenever they get the chance, to drop off their Gundams." Quatre explained. "Rashid, if you could…"

"Keep Serena and her friends busy when they get here?" Rashid asked, finishing Quatre's thought for him.

"If you could?" Quatre asked.

"Of course, Master Quatre, but…" Rashid agreed, but was interrupted by Quatre when Rashid tried to point something out, but Quatre had an idea as to what Rashid wanted to say.

"I don't want them to know, especially Serena." Quatre said.

"But, she is your sister, Master Quatre, she at least should know. You don't have to tell her friends, but Serena has a right to know. She is your family, is she not?" Rashid pointed out.

"I know, but I'd prefer her not to know." Quatre said.

"Just keep in mind, Master Quatre; you can only protect her for so long. She may end up finding out on her own." Rashid pointed out.

"I know." Quatre agreed.

With that said, they got to work planning. Planning what to do when the others got there and what to do and how to handle things so Serena and her friends didn't notice anything. After some time, Rashid left to go and take care of things in the hanger as well as to inform the other Maganac's that were there of that they needed to do and what needed to be done.

Not to long after Rashid left, only about, maybe find minutes, if Quatre had to guess, he could feel Serena flying up the stairs, emotions raging. Quatre looked up just in time to see his twin sister fly by his office door. Quatre dropped what was in his hand on his desk and ran to the open doorway to his office. He got there just in time to see his sister run into her room and closed the door.

"Serena?" Quatre softly mumbled as he saw his sister's door close.

Quatre stood there in the doorway to his office for a moment or two. In a way he was mentally sifting through his sister's emotions he felt from her as she ran by. After trying to sift through the emotions he felt from his sister, he gave up trying since they were all to jumbled together. With that decision made he walked up to his sister's room and knocked on the door. But she didn't answer, so he tried knocking again, but again with no answer. With a sigh, he figured he was going to have to try a different approach.

"Serena?" Quatre tried calling throw the door. He still didn't get an answer. So, with a sigh, he tried again, "Serena, I know you're in there, and I know that something is bothering you." Still no answer, he was about to try a new tactic when the door opened to a small crack and Quatre could hear someone walking away from it. He took this as an invitation to enter the room, even though it seemed to be a rather reluctant invitation.

When Quatre walked in, he noticed his sister was sitting on her bed, her gaze anywhere but on him. Even when Quatre closed the door, she didn't turn to look at him. This just caused Quatre to sigh again.

"What's the matter?" Quatre asked, as he walked over to his sister. She still refused to look his way. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Quatre asked, sitting down next to his sister on her bed. This didn't get the reaction that Quatre was hoping for. Serena ended up slightly turning her head away from Quatre. Quatre reached out and placed his hand on hers, which was on her lap. This caused Serena to look at her brother. The sad expression on her face surprised him, and yet, it didn't surprise him. It surprised him because he didn't expect such a sad expression on her face and didn't surprise him because of the emotions he felt earlier.

"What is it?" Quatre asked now that he had her attention. Though he didn't have it for long, as the question caused her to look at the floor. Quatre could still feel the same emotions from his sister, but there was on other there now. So, Quatre slightly squeezed his sister's hand, giving her silent encouragement. He could feel that she wanted to tell him, but just couldn't figure out how to put it into words. "Is it something your friends said?" Quatre asked, trying to give his sister a starting point.

"It wasn't what they said, technically." Serena replied, with slight hesitation.

"If they didn't say anything, then, did they do something?" Quatre asked, though he seemed to doubt this. The feeling he got from the two that were introduced as his sisters friends, seemed to really care for her, and seemed somewhat protective of her.

"Well…not really." Serena finally replied after a moment, not really sure hot to say what she felt.

"What happened, then?" Quatre asked, trying his best not to sound nosey.

Quatre gave Serena some time as silence reined for a few moments. Quatre could tell that his sister was trying to find the right words to say what she wanted to say, and Quatre was going to give her all the time she needed.

"It wasn't what they said, or what they did." Serena started to explain. "It was more of the lack of what they did."

"'Lack of'?" Quatre questioned, not quite understanding what his sister was getting at.

"I told them something…something big…and they didn't even react to it. No reaction what so ever." Serena explained. "I couldn't take the silence, so I ran up here. I don't think they liked what I had to say."

"What did you tell them?" Quatre asked.

"I…I told them…what we are…what all thirty of us are." Serena answered, at the same time, trying not to cry. She didn't want to make her brother worry any more then he already was.

"That we're test tube babies?" Quatre guessed, trying to make sure that he was thinking of the right thing.

"Y…Yeah." Serena replied with a slight sniff. "What if…what if they didn't react to it because…because they…they think badly of me now?" Serena tried not to break down into tears at that thought, after all, it was that thought that made her take off up to her room.

"It was probably a misunderstanding." Quatre said, trying to cheer his sister up. "I can tell that they are people that truly care about you."

"I know but…" Serena said, hesitating for a moment, "…but that was before they knew, before I told them. It was before they knew I was related to you."

"Well, maybe they didn't react because they don't care how you were born, naturally or not, test tube or not." Quatre said, trying to reason out a possibility as to why things happened the way they did, as well as try to cheer up his sister, he just hoped he wasn't wrong.

"But…" Serena tried to argue but was cut off by Quatre.

"I told Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei how I was born, that I was a test tube baby and that all thirty of us were." Quatre explained, also making sure that Serena didn't interrupt him during this explanation. "Granted, Duo being Duo, would of course, have to say something about it, but the others, they didn't say or do anything because they didn't care." Quatre paused to make sure that he had his sister's attention, and he did, so he continued, "We are who we are, Serena, nothing can change that, and nothing can replace us."

"I know that, you know that…" Serena started to say after a moment of silence. "…But what if they don't realize that? What if they don't want to realize that?"

"How about we go and find out?" Quatre suggested.

"But…" Serena tried to protest, but was cut off as Quatre stood up.

"No more 'what if's', let's go back downstairs and find out what they thing about it." Quatre said, turning to face his sister. Quatre continued as he saw the protesting look still on her face, "Don't worry, we'll go and ask them together."

"You can go and ask them Quatre; I don't feel like it at the moment." Serena said, as she turned to look away from her brother.

Quatre was about to grab his sister's hand and force her to stand, but he just stopped before he did anything. The look on his sister's face and in her eyes told him, as she turned away, of something else. And the feeling he was now getting from her agreed with what he saw. The feeling he was getting from her now was a combination of what he felt from her when she first got their combined with the sadness he felt from her when her friends had a lack of reaction to what she told them.

A thought hit Quatre to all of this, what if there was more to this that the three of them were letting on too, and if there was, he was going to find out what it was.

"Alright, I'll go and talk to them." Quatre said, trying to reassure his sister before he left her room. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." With that, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Once Quatre closed his sister's bedroom door, he looked at it and sighed. He knew from experience that things were never easy or simple, but he got this sinking feeling that whatever was going on, that involved his twin sister that made her so upset, on both accounts, the reason she was here, which he still didn't know about, and the resent upset with her two friends downstairs. But the sinking feeling that he was getting that told him that whatever was going on, was just plain messed up. With another sigh, he made his way downstairs to talk to his sister's two friends.

Once he got downstairs though, the sight that greeted him slightly surprised him. He found Rashid and the blond girl, Amara, having a starring contest. The other girl, Michelle, looked a little defeated sitting on the armrest of the couch, as if she resigned herself to having to wait for the starring contest to end.

Quatre made his way over to Michelle, since it looked like he wasn't going to get anything out of Rashid or Amara, much less get at least one of their attention. Once he got close enough to the starring pair, he noticed it was more like a glaring match than a starring contest. Now this made him wonder what had happened to make the two glare at each other so fiercely.

"What happened?" Quatre asked of Michelle once he was standing near her, once again looking over at the glaring pair.

"He came into the room when Serena was just about finished bolting up the stairs." Michelle replied, also looking over at the glaring pair.

"So, he heard what the three of you were talking about?" Quatre asked, taking a wild guess as to what happened.

"Not exactly." Michelle replied, a little hesitant, "We would've gone after Serena, but he wouldn't let us pass."

"I see." Quatre said, closing his eyes, getting the picture. "You should know that Rashid is very protective of us. He is the same as the thirty of us."

"Wait, how did you know…?" Michelle started to ask in surprise. How did he know what they were talking about? It wasn't the first question that popped in her mind when he said that, but the second question seemed to be more important one at the moment.

"Serena told me." Quatre simply answered, as if it should've been the most obvious answer. "Though it did take some time to get the explanation out of her after she ran into her room." Quatre added as an afterthought.

"So, he's a test tube baby too?" Michelle now asked the first question that came to her mind.

"Yes, he is." Quatre simply replied, looking at Michelle now. "It was Rashid that taught me that we test tube babies are our own people, that we are unique, that we are just like every other person." Quatre stopped in his explanation for a moment to carefully watch Michelle for any kind of reaction. All he noticed is that he had her full attention and was rather interesting in what he had to say and was waiting for him to continue. "You see, before I met Rashid, my view on the world and life was very different than what it is now. I thought that since the thirty of us were test tube babies that we were created for the convenience of our father and our family, and that we could be disposed of whenever our father chose. Rashid showed me otherwise."

"Is that why he's protective of you?" Michelle asked, once she realized Quatre was done.

"Well, I wanted to help him out with something, and I helped out the best I could. Because of that, I guess you could say, I ended up gaining his respect." Quatre explained.

"I see." Michelle said, looking back over at the starring/glaring contest that both Rashid and Amara were having. Though, this time, she was more looking at Rashid then the pair themselves.

"Now, back to the actual problem at hand." Quatre said, getting down to business, and speaking after letting some silence to reign so Michelle could have some time to think over what he had said and to process it.

"You mean Serena." Michelle said, looking over at the stairs that she had ran up. Though what she said wasn't a question, it was meant to be a statement, an observation.

"Yes." Quatre said, in a way to show that she was right in her thinking.

"We didn't mean to upset her. It's just that we didn't expect her to tell us something like that." Michelle explained, after a sigh.

"And?" Quatre pressed, trying to find out what they truly think about all of this, but without having to actually come out and say it.

"We really don't care how she was born. She was the one that taught us that there are some things that are worth protecting and caring for." Michelle explained.

"Rashid." Quatre called out, hoping that he had been listening to what the two of them had been talking about.

"I heard." Rashid replied, not taking his eyes off of Amara, nor had his glaring match with her lighted one bit, though, it didn't get worse either. But you did get the idea that he wasn't going to budge.

"Now that you know for sure that we aren't going to harm Serena in any way, then why won't you let us pass?" Amara all but yelled, starting to get frustrated. She had thought that they had made some progress.

Rashid didn't say a word in reply. All he did was the look in his eyes had changed. The glaring look he was giving her had now changed to a disapproving one.

Quatre sighed at this. It would seem that Rashid wasn't going to answer and perhaps, explain. It would seem that he was going to have to do so instead.

"I can guess as to the reason why Rashid still will not let you pass." Quatre stated.

"And that would be?" Michelle asked, seeing that Amara was getting into a bad mood quickly.

"There was a reason Serena came looking for me in the first place." Quatre started to explain.

"There has to be a reason to come and visit family?" Amara asked, frustrated, while trying not to yell.

Rashid's glare was starting to work its way back at Amara's comment.

"You see," Quatre continued, as if he didn't hear Amara's question, "Serena came to me rather upset. I still haven't been able to get out of her as to what happened. But something happened down on Earth that upset her."

"What?" Amara all but shouted, her attention turning from Rashid to Quatre.

"So, that's what she's been hiding." Michelle stated, remembering the sad song Serena played with her violin.

"So, she wouldn't tell the two of you either." Quatre stated, trying not to sigh at the revelation. If she wouldn't talk to two of her friends about what happened then he was probably going to be the only one to be able to get it out of her.

"Michelle, we're leaving!" Amara declared, as she left her spot by Rashid and started heading for the door.

"Oh?" Michelle questioned, in an intrigued manner, as she watched Amara head for the door.

"So soon?" Quatre asked, as he too watched Amara head for the door.

Amara paused halfway to her destination, but didn't bother to turn around as she spoke, "I just remembered something that we need to do back on Earth."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about that." Michelle said, as she got the hint as to what Amara was up to.

"Are you sure? I'm sure Serena would prefer to hear it from the two of you instead of me." Quatre pointed out, referring to the point of their conversation.

"Sorry, but we need to be somewhere." Amara said, as she started on her way to the door again.

"Besides, Serena isn't one to hold a grudge." Michelle pointed out as she went to follow Amara to the door.

"Kitten will be fine. She just needs some time to sort through everything." Amara said from the doorway, waiting for Michelle to catch up with her.

"If you're sure that you must leave…" Quatre started to ask, not too sure if them leaving without talking to Serena first was such a good idea.

"Yes, and we really should get going." Michelle answered, as she joined Amara in the doorway. "Don't worry; we'll be back at some point." Michelle reassured.

And with that, the two were out the door and gone.

"I suppose there's no choice then." Quatre said with a sigh.

"Master Quatre, if there is anything I can do to help." Rashid offered.

"It's alright, Rashid, I can handle it, but thank you." Quatre said, as he made his way back upstairs.

Hmm…8 pages, I say that's pretty good. Didn't expect it to be that long though. I knew where I wanted to leave this chapter, so I just worked until I got to that point. I hope you all enjoyed it.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's another chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.

**Chapter 11**

When Quatre made it back to Serena's room, he found the door opened. At first he was hoping that it meant that she was feeling better, but when he went into the room, he found out that that hope was not to be, for he found the room empty.

She couldn't have gone downstairs; at least someone out of the four of them wouldn't notice her. With a sigh, he took off to the only place he could think of that she would disappear to. The Music Room.

Once he got there, he found her looking out one of the windows. The window she happened to be looking out happened to have a good view of the front of the estate.

"Serena?" Quatre said, trying to get her attention, as well as letting her know that he was there.

"They left." Serena stated, as she continued to look out the window, with one hand on the window.

"So you saw…" Quatre started to ask.

"Yes, I saw them leave." Serena answered, confirming his thought. "Amara didn't look to happy." Serena stated as an afterthought.

"They seemed to be in a hurry to get to Earth." Quatre explained. "They said there was something they forgot to take care of."

"I see." Serena said, trying to not let her thoughts get the better of her, but her thoughts seemed to be winning. "So, they…" Serena started to say, sounding sad.

"No! No, they said they don't care about it." Quatre said, interrupting his sister when the sadness entered her voice.

"But…" Serena tried to argue, trying to face her brother, hand still on the window.

"They don't care about it, Serena, they said so themselves." Quatre once again interrupted his sister.

"I don't know…" Serena tried to argue the point again.

"Serena, look," Quatre interrupted her again, trying not to sigh, "I had a feeling when I met your friends that they were people that care about you, no matter what. And I also had a feeling, that like my friends, they wouldn't care about how you were born." Quatre paused to see if he was getting any kind of reaction out of his sister, whether it be understanding, confusing, or just thinking over what he was saying, anything really. When it became obvious that she wasn't going to say or do anything, he continued, "If you're still worried about why they didn't react when you told them, they said it was because they didn't expect you to say something like that to them. It took them a moment to register what you had said."

Serena didn't show that she had heard him or that she was paying attention to what he had said. But he knew that she had heard, that she was paying attention to what he had said. It was just the fact that she didn't feel like arguing the point anymore, but he did notice that the sad expression on her face was still there.

Quatre walked up to Serena and put his hand on her shoulder, "Come on, let's go see what is going to be for dinner." Quatre suggested, guiding his sister out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen.

After Amara and Michelle left the days that passed started to get back to normal. Well, at least what could be considered normal, with the way Serena kept avoiding telling anyone about what was bothering her and why she had come to Quatre in the first place. Quatre didn't press the matter with his sister, hoping that she would willingly talk about it, especially when she was ready. But, after her two friends left, Serena went back to the way she was before they came.

The days that passed, passed by without incident. Quatre, Rashid, and the rest of the Maganac's spent most of their time setting things up for when the others stopped by with their Gundams. Quatre did try to spend some time with his twin sister, even if most of the time spent with her was during meals.

Roughly a week passed by before someone decided to stop by. The person walked in without knocking, or anything. They walked in like they either owned the place or they were welcome there no matter what. The person walked in, looking around, wondering where everyone was.

"Hey, Q-man, I'm back!" A male voice called out as he entered the living room area. When he didn't get an answer he tried again, a little louder this time. "Is anyone here? Quatre, Rashid, Sere…" He was cut off as something big and soft hit him in the face. He took the object into his hands and notice d it was a pillow, and not just any pillow, but a throw pillow from one of the couches.

"You're too loud." An annoyed, tired female voice spoke out as a way of explanation as to why the visitor got a pillow in the face.

At the sound of the voice, he looked up from the pillow in his hands, to the direction the voice came from. The only thing he saw was an arm sticking up over the couch, as the arm sunk down to return to the side of the person that was lying on the couch. With a smile on his face, he walked over to the couch, leaning on the back of the couch, pillow still in hand, looking down at the girl laying there. The girl looked up at the person leaning on the back of the couch, giving him a somewhat tired, evil look.

"What this back?" He asked, with a smirk, holding the pillow up, so she could see it.

"Sure." She answered, now giving him a sweet smile, holding out her hand for the pillow.

He handed over the pillow to her; she made to put the pillow back where it was before she threw it. Then, without even a split second notice, she turned back to the one that woke her up, pillow in hand, and clobbered him in the face with it.

"Next time, try not to be so loud!" She exclaimed, watching as he fell to the floor from the force and the fact that he wasn't expecting that to happen.

"Aw, come on, I didn't think anyone was here, because it was so quiet." He explained, while using the pillow that he had as a shield to fend off another one that was thrown at him.

"What's all the commotion down here?" Quatre asked, as he made his way down the stairs. The sight that greeted him, he found almost amusing. For there the two of them were, his sister kneeling on the couch, getting ready to throw, what seemed to be another, pillow at Duo, who was cowering on the floor, using another pillow as a shield.

"What's up with your sister?" Duo asked, as another pillow was hurled at him. "She seems rather violent today."

Quatre looked from Duo, who was defending himself with a pillow he was holding, to his sister. He could tell she wasn't truly angry, she was more annoyed then anything.

"Duo…" Quatre said, gaining his friends attention, which, sadly, earned him another pillow in the face by Serena, but he continued as if nothing happened, "I think you might have woke her up."

"Woke her up?" Duo questioned.

"Why do you think it was so quiet?" Serena asked, irritated, as she threw another pillow at him.

"How was I supposed to know you were asleep on the couch?" Duo said, trying to defend himself, "It was way to quiet. I thought that no one was here."

"Not good enough." Serena said, as she was getting ready to throw another pillow. "That was exactly why it was so quiet!" And then the pillow flew, Duo once again blocking it with the pillow he held.

Quatre watched this go on for a couple of minutes before he decided to intervene.

"Now, now, Serena," Quatre said as he walked up to his sister, and putting a hand on her shoulder, "I think you've had enough fun, for now."

Duo was about to sigh in relief, until what Quatre said hit him. "Fun?" Duo shouted out, in somewhat, disbelief. How was she having fun, she seemed upset and angry that he had woke her up.

"She may not have started off having fun, but it turned out that way after awhile." Quatre explained, which earned him a pillow in the face as well.

This action made Duo look over at Serena, and discovered a slight smirk on her face. This made Duo burst out laughing. Leaving it to Quatre to notice that she was having fun throwing the pillows at him.

Quatre was about to voice to Duo that he was right, when he heard his friend burst out laughing. 'Looks like he noticed, now.' Quatre thought to himself, as the pillow was removed from his face. But, Quatre couldn't help but smile. It looked like his sister was starting to lighten up again.

Quatre and Serena watched Duo as he laughed, waiting for his laughing to subside. Which didn't seem to be happening any time soon, and not soon enough for Serena, as she decided to chuck another pillow at Duo to get him to stop laughing.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop." Duo said, a moment or two after he got hit with the pillow. A giggle or two still present as he tried to get it under control.

"You're earlier than I expected you to be, Duo." Quatre stated, figuring getting down to business would help with quelling Duo's laughter and giggles. "I thought you would've been here later on in the day."

"Hilde practically kicked me out of the door telling me I should get to it." Duo explained, as he got up off the floor and putting the pillow in his hand back on the couch.

"Get to what?" Serena asked, looking between Duo and her brother. Serena had this feeling that Quatre knew what Duo was referring to.

Duo and Quatre exchanged a look between them at the question. Duo shrugged, so Quatre took it upon himself to come up with an explanation.

"You see, Serena," Quatre started to explain, as he turned his attention to his sister, "Duo and Hilde work together as salvagers."

"Salvagers?" Serena asked, repeating the word. She wondered why someone would want to do that kind of work.

Quatre nodded at the question, and continued his explanation, "Duo and Hilde salvage things, particularly parts for mobile suits, and if they can, fix them and resell them."

"I see." Serena said, still looking between Duo and her brother. "But that still doesn't explain what he had to get to."

Once again, Quatre and Duo gave each other a look. They had hoped that that explanation would've explained enough to satisfy Serena's curiosity. But, it would seem, that she may have caught on to the fact that that answer really wasn't the answer to the question.

As it seemed to Serena that neither was going to say something, she continued on voicing her thoughts, "Did Duo bring parts for Rashid and the other Maganac's?"

"Ye…yeah, that's exactly it." Duo agreed, instantly jumping on the useable excuse. Now Duo was wondering how Serena knew that the Maganac's had mobile suits of their own.

"I see." Serena said, getting the idea of what they were saying.

"Hey, Quatre." Duo said, gaining his friend's attention, hoping to get things taken care of before Serena could get any other ideas as to what was really going on. "How about we go and you can show me where to put all of this."

"Right," Quatre agreed, heading over to Duo, as they started to head on their way out of the door Duo had previously come through. "I'll show you where you can put them."

Serena watched them leave, heading out the front door, getting this small feeling that the two of them were up to something. For a moment or two, Serena tried to contemplate what it could possibly be, then shortly came to the conclusion that she probably didn't want to know what it was. After that thought, she proceeded to pick up the pillows that were scattered about, that she had thrown at Duo.

Neither Duo nor Quatre spoke until they were in the truck that Duo brought with him, and until the doors of the truck were closed, with them sitting inside.

"You remember where to go, right?" Quatre asked, after Duo started up the truck.

"Of course!" Duo answered, as he took off in the direction to the entrance of the underground hanger.

"Quatre?" Duo said, after a few moments of silence, as he drove.

"Yes, Duo?" Quatre answered, looking over at Duo.

"How did you come up with what you told your sister?" Duo asked, keeping his main focus on where he was going.

"I wasn't exactly lying to her." Quatre pointed out, knowing what Duo was probably thinking. "After all, it is what you do for a living, now that the war is over." Duo nodded his agreement to that. "And, besides, what is a mobile suit made up of?"

Duo burst out laughing at this. "Parts!" Duo said with amusement.

"You see, in a round-about way, we weren't lying to her." Quatre stated, as they came to the entrance of the mobile suit hanger that Quatre has on the property.

"True, true." Duo agreed, as he drove in.

Once they were inside, they found Rashid and some of the other Maganac's waiting for them.

"Master Duo, you're early." Rashid commented, as Duo got out of the truck.

"That's what Quatre said." Duo commented back, as he got to work removing the fabric covering his gundam from the rest of the world. The other Maganac's started to help out Duo once he got started.

"Ya know, Quatre…" Duo started to say, once the fabric covering was off, and before he went to hop into his gundam to move it into place some were in the hanger. And once Duo hand Quatre's attention, he continued with what he was saying, "…We're going to have to come up with a different excuse for the others if Serena ends up noticing them too when they get here."

"Lady Serena noticed?" Rashid asked, looking from Duo to Quatre.

"Hey, it's not my fault she decided to take a nap on the couch when I walked in." Duo said, trying to defend himself from whatever it was that was mostly likely to happen.

"I take it something happened?" Rashid asked Quatre, finding Duo's comment to be rather amusing, and sensing a story attached to it.

"Duo woke Serena up and she started to throw pillows at him." Quatre explained, trying to hold in the laugh that wanted to escape as he remembered the little scene that he walked in on.

"Hey, I said it wasn't my fault!" Duo said, noticing the small smile on Quatre's face, as he hopped into the cockpit of his gundam and moved it off of the truck and out of the way and to a spot the other Maganac's were telling him to put it.

Well, that's it for now. I think I've worked myself into writers block with this story. I dunno if I should have the others sneak in during the night or have Serena noticed them to when they get there. And if Serena does end up noticing, what kind of excuse should I use for it. I could use suggestions to help get the creative juices flowing again.


	12. Chapter 12

Well, it's the first day of back to college, who knows if this means that chapters will come out slower or quicker, I guess that would depend on how much time I get to myself between classes, or how board I will get during classes.

Also, I don't normally do flashbacks, but I couldn't find any other way to do this one scene without it being in a flashback, oh well, hope it turned out alright.

Well, on with the chapter.

**Chapter 12**

As the days passed by both Quatre and Duo tried to spend time with Serena, even if it meant taking turns doing so. But every time Duo spent time with Serena, it usually ended up with Serena trying to get back at Duo. Duo's way of trying to cheer her up when she got down was by either teasing her or playing a slight prank with her. As long as it put a smile on her face Duo figured it was all good. They all found it to be in good fun. Even though they were able to keep Serena happy, she never once told any of them what was really bothering her. They would ask her about it, but she would either brush it off as if it were nothing or end up changing the subject. And because of this, Quatre still stood by his previous idea about the situation, that Serena would tell them when she was good and ready to tell them all about it.

It was about three days later when more visitors showed up, but some of them were a little unexpected. With Heero being Heero, he decided to drop by during the night, so Quatre and Duo decided that one of them would wait for Heero in the hanger, while the other keeps an eye on Serena, weather she be awake or not, so she doesn't end up finding out what they were doing. Unfortunately for them, two others decided to show up that night.

As they got out of the cab, Amara was once again cursing at how late it was, but they wanted to surprise Serena when they got back so they didn't call ahead.

As Amara was cursing, Michelle paid the cab driver so he could be on his way. All she could do was sigh at her antics; she had been in a grumpy mood for most of the trip here from Earth.

"I still can't believe she did that!" Amara said, after the cab drove off, though she was talking more to herself than to her companion.

Flashback

Amara and Michelle were walking through the space port on their way back to L4, and needless to say, Amara was not in a good mood.

"I can't believe she didn't let us go after them." Amara said, frustrated, as her and Michelle headed for their shuttle flight that was boarding at that very moment.

"You know Trista only told you that because we aren't the ones that are suppose to go after them." Michelle explained, trying to keep Amara under control, especially while they were in public.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Amara said in a huff, but she knew that Michelle was right. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Maybe if you ask them, they'll let you join in." Michelle offered, giggling a little at the look on Amara's face as it brightened at the thought. "When it's time that is."

"Right…" Amara said, as they got onto their flight. She didn't want to wait, she wanted to teach those idiots who hurt her kitten a lesion right now, but weather she liked it or not, she had to wait until it was the right time.

End Flashback

"You know why she did it." Michelle reminded her or at least tried to. At least, that was until Amara put her hand up in front of her to stop her. Michelle looked over at her, "What is it?" All she got for an answer was Amara pointing to something ahead of them.

Michelle looked to where Amara was pointing and saw this rather large truck starting to head off toward the back of the mansion that belonged to Serena's twin brother. At that moment Amara and Michelle exchanged a look. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment or two, then nodding together as one, as if silently coming to a decision. Together they made their way over to the main/front entrance to the mansion with what little they brought with them, and put their belongings in the bushes near the door, and then headed off in the direction they saw the truck heading. They were determined to find out what was going on, because, if it was something that could hurt their princess, then they were going to do something about it.

The two of them followed the truck, trying the best they could to stay hidden so whoever was in the truck wouldn't notice. Once they were on the other side of the mansion they started to wonder where it was the truck was going, the two of them didn't see anything that would need a truck that big. That was, until the truck came to a stop, and it just sat there running, as if they were waiting for something. The wait didn't take too long as some kind of large gate opened up from the ground. When the gate stopped moving, the truck started moving forward again, heading to whatever it was that was underground. Amara and Michelle watched as the truck continued on. Once they thought it was far enough down into the gate, the two of them darted forward intent on following. Luckily for them, they got to the gate before it could fully close. It was dark enough as it was in whatever place it was that they ended up in, but the two of them figured as long as they stayed in the shadows they couldn't be caught. The two of them crouched down against the wall as they saw someone get out of the truck after it was turned off.

"Welcome back, Master Heero." Rashid greeted, as Heero jumped out of the truck. Heero simply nodded back as a way of greeting.

After the simple greeting Heero started heading toward the back of the truck. Quatre met up with him near the back of the truck, but to Quatre's surprise, Heero kept on going.

"Heero?" Quatre questioned, as Heero passed by him and seemed to be heading back toward the entrance to the hanger. Quatre continued to watch Heero, Heero not even bothering to give Quatre an answer. Quatre continued to watch as suddenly Heero's hand darted to where he always kept his gun hidden. "What's wrong, Heero?" Quatre asked, once he saw the action of Heero going for his gun. Once again, Heero didn't answer him. But after a second or two after Quatre asked the question, Heero came to a stop, whipping out his gun and pointing it forward.

"Come out!" Heero demanded. At that command, everything seemed to go silent.

After a moment or two, two figures walked out of the shadows where they were hiding, and they seemed to be so brave enough that they weren't even putting their hands up, as most would while having a gun pointed at them.

Quatre silently gasped as the two came out into the light, being the first one to recognize them. Once he recognized them, he ran forward to Heero. "Heero, wait!" Quatre yelled out, as he ran to Heero. Heero glanced over at Quatre once he made it over to Heero's side. "They are Serena's friends." Quatre explained to him. All he got was a grumbled "Hn" in reply, as Heero kept staring at the two before him. "Heero, the war is over; you don't have to do this anymore." Quatre tried to reason with him.

"They've seen too much." Was Heero's reply, still not budging from what he was doing. Quatre sighed at that reply.

Michelle's hand darted up to grab Amara's arm to keep Amara from doing whatever it was that she was about to do at hearing Heero's comment. Michelle didn't want this to turn out any worse that it could be.

"Heero, what was it I just said?" Quatre asked, while trying to remain calm, while trying to deal with Heero's stubbornness, which tended to be frustrating at times. Once again a grunted "Hn" was his answer. Heero!" This time there was a sense of warning in Quatre's voice. Heero once again glanced over at Quatre because of the tone of voice Quatre used. Once there eyes locked, Heero, reluctantly, lowered his gun and walked back over to the truck, but his gun never left his hand.

Amara watched him go, as Michelle watched as Quatre walked over to them.

"Sorry about that." Quatre said, as he walked over to them. "Heero can be very…" Quatre paused to think of a word to describe it without giving too much away, "thorough."

"I see." Was all Michelle said in answer, as it would seem that Amara wasn't done staring at Heero.

"So, how is it you two actually managed to get in here?" Quatre asked.

"We followed him." It was Amara that answered this, who was still staring at Heero.

This caused Quatre to look over at Heero, he now noticed that Heero was glaring at Amara with his gun still out. This was starting to make sense. So this was why Heero was acting the way he was. They had followed him and he probably noticed it when it was too late to do something before he headed into the hanger. "That makes sense, actually." Quatre said aloud.

"What makes sense?" Michelle asked, since it was obvious that Amara wasn't going to say anything. It seemed that Amara and Heero where determined to have a staring contest…or was that a glaring contest, now that she got a better look.

"Why Heero's acting the way he is." Quatre simply explained.

"I see." Michelle simply answered; she wasn't going to get into it at the moment, since it seemed to be a tense setting. After awhile no one spoke, and Michelle took this time to take a quick look around. "That's quiet the collection of mobile suits you have there." Michelle said, trying to sound as casual as possible, "As well as two out of the five Gundams." At that statement, Heero's glare immediately shifted from Amara to Michelle, his grip tightening a little on his gun.

"Three out of the five, actually." Quatre corrected, noticing Heero's reaction, hoping to take Heero's attention off the girl standing next to him.

"Hn." Heero grunted disapprovingly. Quatre's idea had worked; Heero was staring at him now. But from the look Heero was giving him, he could tell that Heero really didn't want them to know about any of this.

"Heero, they are Serena's friends." Quatre tried to reason with him.

"Does Kitten know about any of this?" Amara asked, not giving the two boys time to argue it out, though Amara's glare remained on Heero the entire time.

Heero glare turned back to Amara when she asked this, and the look on Quatre's face, when he looked at Amara when she asked her question, clearly stated that Serena didn't know about any of this.

"You really should tell her." Michelle said.

"But…" Quatre tried to argue that he didn't want her to know.

"It won't bother her." Michelle said, trying to sound encouraging, "She'll understand."

Amara glanced over at Quatre and noticed the look that he had on his face now, it clearly saying that he didn't want her to know. "We won't tell her." Amara said, with a small sigh. "It would be better if she heard it from you then from someone else."

Quatre didn't say anything to that. So, silence reined as Heero and Rashid worked on getting Heero's gundam to a secure location in the hanger.

After everything was taken care of in the hanger, Quatre showed Amara and Michelle the way from the hanger to the mansion, that didn't consist of having to go outside to do so. Heero still didn't like any of this, but Quatre had finally convinced him to stay the night, so he was following the three of them, while Rashid took up the rear, as he followed the four of them.

Once they made it back into the mansion, Duo seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Hey, Heero! I didn't think I'd be seeing ya tonight." Duo said, as he came up next to Heero and draped an arm around his shoulders. Heero just grunted as he shrugged Duo off of his shoulders. "Aw, come on, Heero, don't be like that." Duo teased, as he was successfully shrugged off of Heero's shoulders.

"Don't mind him, Duo." Quatre said, gaining Duo's attention. "Heero's just a little upset that he got followed."

"You…followed…" Duo said, in disbelief at Quatre's explanation.

"By two of Serena's friends." Quatre pointed out, continuing his explanation and gesturing to Amara and Michelle.

"My my Heero, you seem to be losing your touch." Duo commented, as he looked over at the two girls that Quatre claimed were friends of Serena's.

At this, Heero, pushed past Duo with a grunt, and headed upstairs to his room. Heero was done with dealing with Duo tonight. And that's when Rashid decided he was going to head to bed as well.

"Jeez, I was just trying to get him to lighten up." Duo commented after Heero left.

"I know, Duo." Quatre said.

"But, man, you two must really know what you're doing." Duo commented, turning his attention back to the girls, as if he didn't even hear Quatre. As Duo turned to Amara and Michelle, both Duo and Quatre got a little confused, because only Michelle was standing there, Amara was nowhere in sight.

"Where did…" Quatre started to ask, but was cut off by the sound of the front door opening.

"Went to get our stuff that we left in the bushes near the front door." Michelle offered in way of explanation.

Not to long after she said that, they heard the front door close, and could hear footsteps coming closer to them. They watched as Amara appeared back into the room carrying there luggage with her.

"Oh yeah, the two of you definitely know what you're doing." Duo said, agreeing with what he had said earlier, a small smirk creeping onto his face. Duo then went right up to the two, figuring introductions were in order. "The name is Duo Maxwell." Duo introduced himself, hand held out for a handshake.

Amara stood there for a moment just staring at the hand offered to her to shake, that is, until Michelle elbowed her in the arm. "Amara Tenoh." Amara stated as she smirked and tossed one of their bags at Duo.

"And my name is Michelle Kaioh." Michelle said, with a slight smile at Amara's antics.

Quatre watched on as the three introduced themselves, but for some reason he couldn't shake this feeling that the way the three were acting would and could spell trouble somewhere down the road. Quatre didn't have much time to ponder this as once the introductions were over, Amara started to head upstairs to the two rooms that the two of them used the last time they were there. Michelle moved to follow Amara, but stopped over by Duo to grab the bag Amara had tossed at him, before she went up the stairs as well. Duo watched as the two disappeared up the stairs. Duo then looked over at Quatre once the two were gone. Duo just ended up shrugging his shoulders once Quatre looked over at him. And as one, the two headed up the stairs themselves, figuring that they might as well go to bed, after all, there was nothing else to do tonight.

I realize that this chapter is probably a bit on the short side, but this is where I wanted to stop. And this chapter still doesn't solve my bit of writer's block that I have. I just don't know if I should have Trowa show up during the day, like Duo did, or if I should have Trowa show up during the night, like Heero did. Would help if reviewers give me some input as to which one they would like, and I also have a poll going on in my profile page asking which one people would like for when Trowa to show up.


	13. Chapter 13

Wrote bits and pieces of this chapter during the school year, and now that the school year is over with, I finally have the time to read through the chapter to make sure it is the way I want it.

Enjoy. ^^

**Chapter 13**

Once again, Heero was gone before anyone got up that morning. And Quatre and Duo woke to Amara and Michelle making breakfast. Well, more like Michelle was the one actually making breakfast, while Amara was at the table near by drinking a cup of coffee. Quatre and Duo headed in Michelle's direction, but once they got near the stove, Quatre noticed that Duo was following him. So, in one swift move, Quatre turned around and pushed Duo to the table and away from the cooking area.

"Come on, Quatre, can't I just…?" Duo started to say, as he tried to turn back around and head back to the cooking area.

"No, Duo. I know what you're going to do." Quatre stated, standing his ground, not letting Duo pass.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Duo asked, a playful smirk showing on his face.

"If I let you pass, then you would just go over there and sneak some of the food for yourself." Quatre answered, which made Duo's smirk disappear.

"Aw, come on…" Duo started to say, trying to argue.

"No, Duo." Quatre said in a tone of voice that stated that his decision was final.

"Can I at least have some coffee?" Duo asked with a sigh.

Quatre looked from Duo to Michelle, then back to Duo. He looked at Duo for a moment before looking over at the coffee machine, then looking at Duo one last time. Then Quatre sighed, "Fine." Quatre left his spot and headed over to the coffee machine, hoping that this decision wasn't a mistake.

Once Quatre was done pouring the cup of coffee, he turned to look back at the spot he left to find Duo gone. Quatre mentally sighed, he knew leaving Duo there on his own was probably a bad idea, but he did know exactly where he went. Quatre looked over at Michelle, and low and behold, there he was, waiting for her to turn away from what she was doing.

"Duo." Quatre said, gaining Duo's attention. Duo had this look on his face, like he was trying to pull off being innocent of what he was about to do. "Do you want this coffee or not?" Quatre asked, holding up the cup of coffee for emphasis. Duo looked from the cup to what Michelle was cooking, then back to the cup Quatre was holding. He knew he was caught, the charade was up.

"Alright, alright." Duo said, holding his hands up, "I'm going, I'm going." Then he headed back over to the table, Quatre right behind him. Once Duo sat down at the table, Quatre then sat the cup of coffee down in front of Duo.

As Duo took a sip then sighed, Quatre went back over to Michelle to see if he could help out, now that Duo was distracted by his coffee. After Duo sighed, he looked up from his cup of coffee and noticed the way Amara was looking at him.

"Ya know, that glare ain't going to work on me." Duo pointed out, getting a small triumphant smile on his face. But that comment only made a somewhat evil/devilish smirk appear on Amara's face, which made Duo's smile disappear.

It was at that time that Quatre came near Michelle, making her look up, but her attention didn't stay on Quatre, Michelle could clearly see the smirk on Amara's face.

"Now, play nice, Amara." Michelle said, putting a small hint of warning in her voice, hoping only Amara would pick up on.

"I haven't done anything." Amara stated, sounding like she was innocent, while leaning back in her chair.

"Yet…you haven't done anything, yet." Michelle corrected, as she went back to what she was currently doing.

Quatre on the other hand, kept on watching, that smirk never leaving Amara's face, even if it had toned down a small bit, but it was still there. It was as if she wasn't going to do something at that precise second anyway, since Michelle basically said "no", but now, it was as if she was now biding her time, as if she were planning something. Quatre had this feeling that this probably wasn't going to turn out to well.

Pushing that thought aside, he turned his attention back to Michelle. "Do you need any help?" Quatre asked, trying to remain as polite as possible.

"Sure." Michelle answered, not even looking up from what she was doing. "If you could get everything that I've cooked so far, ready to put on the table.

"Of course." Quatre agreed.

Silence reigned for awhile, as Michelle and Quatre were busy with what they were doing, Duo wondering if he should watch his step for awhile, and Amara silently contemplated something, and it didn't have anything to do with Duo.

After a moment or two, Amara voiced her ponderings. "Serena should be down soon." Amara stated, looking over at the door, then looking over at Michelle, as Amara continued, this time speaking to her, "Sound about right to you?"

"I would hope so, I'm almost done." Michelle commented, this being her only reply to the question.

"What makes you say that?" Duo asked. Silently, Quatre was wondering the same thing Duo was.

"Last I saw, her door was open." Amara stated, as if the answer should be obvious.

"It is." Quatre was the one to reply.

"Then I would think the smell of food should be reaching her room by now." Amara explained.

At that explanation, Quatre and Duo just looked at each other and shrugged. Duo hadn't known Serena for that long, so he wouldn't know if what Amara was saying was true or not. And Quatre may be Serena's twin brother, but the two of them had been separated for so long, that he wasn't so sure that he knew her that well anymore.

And it wouldn't be until everything was set at the table, did Serena make her way down, following the smell of food, still half asleep. And when Serena did show her face, it was Amara who was the first one to say anything about it.

"Well, look who finally decided to get up." Amara said, teasing Serena.

Amara and Duo were still sitting at the table when Serena showed up and Michelle and Quatre had just finished setting everything out on the table. And seeing as Serena wasn't fully awake yet, Michelle moved to go and help Serena find a seat. Michelle only got about half way before another voice spoke out, stopping Michelle in her tracks.

"Who was the one that cooked?" A male voice said from behind Serena, spooking her half to death, as she jumped a mile high in shock. Needless to say, Serena was awake now.

Everyone looked up and toward the sound of the voice, at least two of the four at the table recognized who it was that had asked the question.

"Trowa!" Quatre said, happy to see him here.

Trowa nodded to Quatre in return, acknowledging that he had heard him. Then he looked back down at Serena, "Sorry if I scared you."

"Just don't do it again!" Serena said, slapping Trowa on the arm, but not too hard as to hurt him. He was one of her brother's friends; she didn't want to hurt him.

"So, who cooked?" Trowa asked again when Quatre joined the two of them in the doorway. "It wasn't Duo, was it?"

"Hey!" Duo yelled from his place at the table.

"It was me." Everyone turned to look at Michelle as she spoke. "I was the one that cooked breakfast."

Trowa turned back to Quatre after his question was answered; now noticing the two others sitting at the table with Duo. Quatre knew what Trowa was silently asking.

"They are Amara and Michelle. Michelle was the one that made breakfast. They are Serena's friends." Quatre introduced, answering Trowa's unspoken question.

Trowa looked to the two new faces at the table and nodded his head in greeting. But Trowa's gaze paused on Amara. The look she was giving him, he didn't know why she was giving him this look. It was a look that made him think he would have to watch out when he was around her.

Quatre and Michelle seemed to notice Trowa looking over at Amara. Michelle proceeded in elbowing Amara, getting her attention and telling her to behave.

"She's rather protective." Quatre mentioned to Trowa in explanation. Trowa just nodded his head in understanding.

Quatre's comment made Serena look up and over at Amara. All Serena did was sigh at what she saw, and headed over to the table and sat down. She really didn't want to deal with this, this early in the morning.

Breakfast continued on without any other problems or interruptions. Other than the fact that Amara kept sneaking glances at Trowa. Amara had this sinking suspicion that all of Serena's brother's friends were the Gundam Pilots, or at least, associated with them. The part Amara didn't like, well one of the parts anyway, was that Serena didn't know anything about it. Which, is the other part, is that it could, most likely, be dangerous to Serena. And since Amara felt as if Serena wasn't safe around these people, which meant she was going to watch these boys like a hawk.

After breakfast, Trowa and Quatre disappeared outside, while Duo was to keep Serena entertained. Though, Duo's job, at the moment, was rather hard, given that Amara didn't want the boy anywhere near Serena. Michelle had to tell Amara numerous times to behave. But, Duo on the other hand, with every time Amara tried to keep him away, Duo took it as a challenge, to find another way to sneak up and around the woman, as well as ways to get back at her.

When Quatre and Trowa came back into the house, Quatre wasn't sure if he should've been surprised to what he found or not. Trowa just brushed it off as being typical Duo. But what the two of them found when they came back into the house, was probably Duo's doing and handiwork. But it would seem that Amara was a victim of one of Duo's pranks, and if Serena's laughter was anything to go by, then Duo may have convinced her to join in. Though, on second glance, it may have been more of a team effort. After all, when it came to one of Duo's pranks, it didn't end with the way this one did. And all Quatre and Trowa could see was just pillows scattered about, and Quatre knew from looking at them that they were pillows from the couch.

"Duo, is this your doing?" Quatre asked, putting suspicion into his voice, though he already knew the answer. He just wanted to give Duo a chance to come clean about it all.

"Hey, don't put all the blame on me." Duo said in his defense, putting his hands up, trying to ward off whatever Quatre might say or do. "It was your sister's idea to use the pillows."

Quatre gave Duo a look before sighing, knowing it was useless to try and get Duo not to. So, Quatre turned to Serena instead. "Did you have to encourage him?" Quatre asked.

It took a moment for Serena to stop laughing enough to talk. Serena then looked to Quatre, who was giving her a look that said, "You didn't, did you?" Then Serena looked at Amara, who was looking at Michelle now, who was trying to hide her amusement. Then Serena looked back at Quatre, trying to look as innocent as possible as she replied, "Amara needed to lighten up." Was all the explanation she gave. All Quatre could do was sigh at the answer he got.

"'Lighten up', Kitten?" Amara repeated, wondering why Serena would think something like that.

"You know you need to." Was Serena's explanation and answer.

"Do not." Amara denied and disagreed.

"What is it that Michelle has been telling you?" Serena asked.

Amara just looked off to the side, obviously, refusing to answer that question.

"It was to behave." Michelle provided, answering Serena's question for Amara since she wasn't going to.

"See?" Serena said, in a somewhat triumphant voice, as she turned back to Quatre as she said it.

"Behaving and having to lighten up are two separate and different things, Kitten." Amara tried to argue.

All Quatre could do was sigh as the argument continued, though Duo seemed to be enjoying it as if it were some sort of entertainment. Quatre supposed that there was no stopping his sister in helping Duo in his pranks, especially if his sister thinks they deserve it, it would seem. But he figured that if his twin sister was going to help out with the pranks, then at least they would be somewhat dulled down. If the idea of the use of pillows being Serena's idea, was any hint. "What am I going to do with the both of you?" Quatre said with a sigh and a shake of his head. Though it was a question he really wasn't expecting an answer to, though, with Duo, rhetorical things tended to have an answer or comment attached to them. And this time was no different.

"Aw, come on, Q-man." Duo said, as he came over to Quatre and slung an arm around Quatre's shoulders. "You know there is nothing you can do."

At Duo's use of the nickname, made Amara and Michelle share a look with each other. The two of them were wondering what kind of name was that, though everyone else didn't notice the exchange.

"Maybe for you." Quatre pointed out, looking at Duo. "But, do you really have to influence my sister?" Quatre asked, trying to use a voice that was disapproving. But, this time, Duo didn't get his chance to answer Quatre, for, it was Amara who decided to speak.

"What kind of a name is 'Q-man'?" Amara asked, still caught up in the weird name Duo called Quatre.

"Duo has a habit of calling everyone by a nickname." It was Trowa who answered the question.

"But why such a weird one?" Amara asked, not satisfied with the answer she got.

"It's just my thing." Duo simply answered, as if it were the most obvious thing, but there was also a smile on his face as he answered, that seemed to be part smirk and part grin. Amara on the other hand, frowned at the answer that she got.

But before Amara could say or do anything else, Michelle put her hand on Amara's arm, succeeding in getting Amara's attention.

"Just let it go." Michelle gently said, but with a hint of warning.

"See, I told you, you needed to lighten up." Serena said, with a smile on her face, feeling victorious that her point had been made and proven.

"Kitten!" Amara said, almost in frustration, and trying not to sigh. Amara also gave Serena a look that said she had just been betrayed. But it was all playful, and Serena knew that, hence why she didn't feel bad by it.

"What?" Serena and Duo said at the same time, using the same tone of voice, feigning innocence.

At that reaction, Michelle giggled, Amara grumbled, and Quatre sighed. And Trowa…Trowa just watched.

The day continued on without something as eventful as that. That is, until Serena got something into her head, that she wasn't going to give up on anytime soon. It was an idea she had awhile ago, and now that everyone from that idea was now there, she was now going to put the idea into action.

It was at some point in the afternoon that Serena came into the living room, looking for everyone. That is, she burst into the room, just after Amara was, once again, trying to get Quatre to tell Serena about his connection to the Gundams and the part he had to play in it all.

Unfortunately for Serena, which Quatre was thankful for, hadn't heard what Amara was talking about to Quatre when she came into the room. Though, when Serena did come into the room, she seemed rather excited about something. Just after Serena came into the room, Trowa, Duo, and Michelle came trailing in behind her. Quatre looked over at the three trailing behind his sister. There were a couple of things that Quatre noticed looking at them. First was that Michelle was looking directly at Amara, seeming to be having a silent conversation. While Duo seemed to have a curious expression on his face. Quatre got the impression that he didn't know what was going on nor what Serena was up to. So, logically, he figured that all three didn't know what his sister was up to.

But Serena didn't give him much more time to ponder what she was up to, for Serena walked past Amara, leaving the group of three behind her a moment, as she headed over to Quatre. As she came up to Quatre, Serena grabbed his hand and started to drag him back the way she came. And as she passed Amara, Serena reached out and grabbed her hand too. But, instead of continuing to head back the way she came, she started to head for a different hallway. Michelle was the first of the three to follow, then Duo not soon after, his curiosity obviously getting the better of him, then Trowa followed after Duo a second after Duo started to move.

During the entire walk to where it was that Serena was taking them, she never let go of Amara's hand or Quatre's hand. But it didn't take long before they reached where they were going. To the surprise of some, their destination was the music room. And for some reason, Duo looked disappointed once they reached their destination. The other four, on the other hand, were looking at Serena for an explanation, but it was Amara that spoke.

"Kitten?" Amara questioned, the tone of her voice suggesting that she was looking for an explanation.

"Well," Serena started, then looked at Quatre, "When you and Trowa were playing before, I had a thought." As Serena said this, no one noticed that Trowa went into the room, heading for the cabinet that held some of the instruments within it. It would seem that he could tell where Serena was going with her explanation, or at least part of it.

"What were you thinking?" Michelle asked, encouraging Serena to continue.

"Well, when they were playing before, I thought that Amara should've been there to play the piano." Serena explained. And just as Serena finished her explanation, Trowa showed back up to the group, handing Quatre his violin, while, Trowa himself, was holding a flute.

"Kitten, I've only ever played with Michelle before." Amara admitted.

"If you want, the two of you can start it off and Trowa and I will join in." Quatre offered, as he took the violin that Trowa was offering him.

Michelle looked at Amara waiting for her answer. Amara was looking back at Michelle with a look that said it was a waist of her time. Then Michelle gave her a look that was telling her to behave again.

"Fine." Amara said, with a sigh of defeat, as she headed to the piano that was in the room.

"If you need anything…" Quatre trailed off, gesturing towards the cabinet with the instruments in it.

"It's alright. Serena showed us this room before. So, when we got back, I put my violin in here." Michelle explained, then went over to get her violin from where she put it.

Just as Michelle left to get her violin, Quatre turned to his sister, a little bit of surprise showing on his face. "Violin?" Quatre asked, a little surprised that his sister had found someone else who could play as well.

"Actually, when we first met, I pretended that I had no clue to what I was doing when it came to playing the violin." Serena answered, with a smile. To her it was a rather funny moment.

"I bet that was a surprise." Duo said, also with a smile on his face. Of course, he was referring to when they found out that she could play.

"No kidding." Amara agreed from her place over by the piano.

"It was a bit of a surprise when we found out that Serena could play, and play rather well." Michelle agreed with Amara, as she came to stand next to the piano that Amara was sitting at. Michelle looked over at Serena for a moment and noticed that she had a bit of a light blush; it was obvious that she had heard her compliment.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for?" Duo said, trying to get the ball rolling.

And as they said earlier, Amara and Michelle playing first, Amara joined in not to long after Michelle started to play her violin. Quatre and Trowa watched for a bit, paying attention to what they were playing and how they were playing before they too joined in, with Quatre going first, deciding to try and match what Michelle was playing, and Trowa joined in not to long after Quatre did.

Serena and Duo watched as they played. Duo was amazed at how good they were and the fact that this was the first time that he had ever seen his two friends play before. Of course he could see Quatre being able to play, since this was his place, it only made sense. But, Trowa, he had no idea that he could. For a moment it made him wonder if Heero and Wufei could play too. A couple of seconds after that thought went through his head, he had had second thoughts on the idea and wouldn't be surprised if they couldn't.

Serena, on the other hand, was happy that all of them were finally playing together. She was also happy that she was right, and they did sound nice together. Then she had a thought, who knows if she would be able to get them all to play together again.

All four played for a couple of minutes before they stopped. They only got to play one song. It would seem that Amara was the one to decide that. After all, after they stopped playing, Amara got up from the piano and left it, heading over towards the door, where Serena and Duo were standing. And that pretty much defined the end of that session.

After that, nothing else really happened for the rest of the day. That is, until sometime after dinner when Trowa said he had to leave. Trowa explained it to Serena as that he was only given a short time off and that he decided to come and visit, but now his short visit was up and now it was time for him to go. And Serena accepted that, with only one question, and then she would let him leave. And that question was, where was it that he worked at, since he had said he got time off. The simple answer, of course, was that he works at a traveling circus, and he answered her question as such. His answer seemed to surprise her a bit, looking to her brother; she noticed that he agreed, that what Trowa said was true. Her surprise turned to a bit of amazement. She had only been to one circus before, though, given, that she, at the time, didn't know that they were an enemy known as the Dead Moon Circus, but she figured that she shouldn't let that experience rule her judgment.

But Amara, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes at Trowa's answer. She remembered the other Scouts stories about the Dead Moon Circus. She didn't say or do anything, at the moment, but she did put it on her list of reasons she had to keep her eye on these people, as well as another reason she would have to keep their princess away from them. She didn't have time to ponder this for long, for Michelle had just elbowed her, once again reminding her to behave.

Michelle thought of the Dead Moon Circus at the same time that Amara did. But her thought process went in a different direction than Amara's did. After all, these were the friends of their princess' brother and were to be given the benefit of the doubt. And besides the fact that these pilots were considered heroes for ending the war and had a major hand in bringing about the peace they were currently enjoying. Hence why she was telling Amara to behave.

The exchange between Amara and Michelle was ignored by the others, Serena being use to it, and Trowa, Quatre, and Duo figuring it was normal.

After goodbyes were said, Trowa, Quatre, and Duo went outside to see Trowa off, while Amara, Michelle, and Serena stayed inside. The three of them stared at the door that the others went through for a moment. After a couple of seconds, Amara's and Michelle's gazes shifted to Serena, who was still staring at the door.

"Kitten…" Amara started to say.

"No." Serena stated, cutting Amara off.

"What?" Amara asked, wondering what the 'no' was in answer to.

"Whatever it was you were going to say, the answer is no." Serena explained.

"How do you know what it was that I was going to say?" Amara asked.

"Stop being protective." Serena stated, it almost sounded like an order.

"Protective?" Amara questioned, trying to feign innocence. That made Serena turn around to look at Amara, and she didn't look happy.

"You're being protective, Amara." Serena simply stated, as if it were a well known fact, which it probably was. "And when you're being protective, it usually means that you're trying to keep me from something or trying to keep something from me. So, stop being protective!"

"What makes you think I'm…?" Amara started to ask, trying to still sound like she was innocent.

"I may not know the reason why." Serena started to say, cutting Amara off, again. "But, you can't keep me from my brother and his friends, or the other way around. It's just something you're going to have to get use to!" As Serena finished what she was saying, she left Amara and Michelle behind and headed upstairs.

It wasn't to long after that that Quatre and Duo came back inside, a little surprised to only see Amara and Michelle standing there, with Michelle still looking over at the stairs.

"Where is she?" Quatre asked.

"She went upstairs." Amara simply answered, trying to make it sound like nothing happened. But failed miserably, since she left the room right after she said it.

Duo watched Amara leave, but Quatre looked to Michelle for an answer as to what happened.

Michelle seemed to notice Quatre's unspoken question as she answered, "The two of them had an argument."

Quatre sighed at the answer he got and headed upstairs to find his sister. An awkward silence fell upon the two left downstairs.

Upstairs, it took awhile for Quatre to find Serena. The first place he checked was her room, but she wasn't there. He would've checked the music room, but that was back downstairs. He even went and checked the room he used as his office. After a little while of searching he found her in his own room. She was just sitting there, on his bed, staring at the floor, as if she were waiting for him. As Quatre walked over to her, she didn't even look up or even show that she heard or knew he was in the room.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Quatre asked, as he sat down next to her.

"Amara is worse than Rashid." Serena simply said, with a sigh, as if that explained everything.

"Worse how?" Quatre asked, wondering how this comparison came about.

"Amara is being overprotective again." Serena explained, still looking down at the floor.

"I see." Quatre said, with a bit of understanding in his voice. It made sense to him, especially now that the two of them knew that they were the Gundam Pilots. It made sense that the two of them would be looking out for his sister even more now, with that knowledge. "You know that she is just looking out for you."

"I know." Serena admitted.

"So, how is she being worse than Rashid?" Quatre asked, curious as to how that could be. Serena didn't answer right off; she wasn't too sure how to answer that. She didn't want her brother and his friends to get upset by it or take it the wrong way. "Serena?" Quatre prompted, when it looked like his sister wasn't going to say anything, it made him worry a bit.

"Well…" Serena started to answer, still not too sure how she should word this. In the end, she just came out and said it, "Amara has it in her head that she should keep me away from you and your friends." Serena paused for a moment, trying to reign in her tears and trying not to cry. "I told her that she can't keep me from you or your friends. After all, you're family and your friends are your friends, and she can't help who your friends with."

Quatre sighed at the answer he got. He did have to agree with her, at least Rashid and the other Maganac's knew when he had to do things on his own, well, after it took awhile of convincing them first. "So, she's a bit overprotective…" Quatre started to say, but was cut off.

"If Amara had her way, she'd probably lock me up in some room and never let me out or anyone else in." Serena said, in a way, that what she just said explained everything.

"She wouldn't do that." Quatre said, thinking that she was exaggerating.

"She would." Serena said, looking over at her brother with a serious look.

"Then what's stopping her from doing so?" Quatre asked.

"Well…" Serena started to answer, taking on a thoughtful look. "…for one, I wouldn't let her. And, I don't think Michelle would let her either." Serena stopped for a moment, looking as if a thought just came to her. "Yeah, it's probably Michelle that's stopping her. It's usually her that keeps Amara in line."

Quatre smiled at that answer, getting the idea that there was probably more to it than that, but it was nice to see that his sister had good friends that were looking out for her. "There are probably others that wouldn't let her, but if you think Michelle is the main reason…" Quatre trailed off, thinking that Serena got the point.

"Yeah, wouldn't surprise me if she was." Serena agreed, looking better than she was when Quatre found her. Quatre noticed this and nodded to himself, it was time to go and find Amara. First Quatre let a few more moments pass, to make sure that his sister was indeed done talking before he spoke up.

"I probably should go and find Amara now." Quatre said, gaining Serena's attention, but she didn't say anything to it, so he continued, "You don't mind if I have Duo come up here and keep you company, do you?" With that question, he finally got a reaction out of her.

"That's fine." Serena answered, looking back at the floor.

Quatre sighed at that answer, and gave her a hug before he got up to leave. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." Quatre said, from the doorway, trying to reassure her. He sighed again when he didn't get a reaction out of her again. And with one last look, he left, heading back downstairs.

Once Quatre came back downstairs, he looked at those still standing there. Duo was now leaning against the back of the couch, seeming to be waiting for him. Michelle didn't even move from where she was when he left.

Quatre turned his attention back do Duo, "Duo…" Duo stood up from leaning against the couch, noticing that Quatre wanted him to do something. "She's in my room; could you go and keep her company?"

"Sure." Duo agreed, nodding.

"I'll go with you." Michelle offered, wanting to go to her princess as well.

"No." Quatre said, with finality, making it clear that this was not up for argument. "You will stay here." Then Quatre left in the direction that Amara went in, before Quatre went after his sister.

"And this is why I avoid getting on Quatre's bad side…" Duo commented, after Quatre left, scratching the back of his head.

"Bad side?" Michelle questioned.

"Yeah." Duo answered, heading over to the stairs. Then he stopped at the foot of the stairs, turning to look back at Michelle. "A word of advice." Michelle nodded, showing that he had her attention. "Try not to piss Quatre off."

"Why?" Michelle asked, it couldn't be that bad to warrant such seriousness from him.

"A pissed off Quatre is a dangerous Quatre." Duo stated, as if that explained everything. "When he gets like that, he can be worse than any of us." And with that, he went upstairs, without another word.

It didn't take long for Quatre to find Amara. He found her in the room his sister usually went to. The music room. She was just standing there in the middle of the room, staring at the piano, that she just played not too long ago. Quatre waited a little while to see if she would notice he was there, and when it seemed that she didn't, he decided to make her notice.

"So…I hear that you and my sister got into an argument." Quatre said, sounding as if he wasn't upset.

"It was nothing." Amara answered, still looking at the piano, and making it sound like the argument was, indeed, nothing of importance.

"It didn't sound like nothing to me." Quatre said, still sounding like he wasn't upset.

"What?" Amara questioned, turning around to face Quatre, determined to convince him that it was nothing. That was, until she saw the angry look he was giving her.

"And I hope you know that she was right." Quatre said, now sounding like he was upset, now that he had her attention, he saw no need to hide it. "She told me that you can be a bit overprotective, and I can understand that. But you can't keep her away from family or from me." This made Amara look off to the side so she didn't have to look at him. "If she chooses to be here with me, then that is her choice, not yours. And as Serena said, my friends are my friends and you can't help who my friends are." That statement made Amara look back at Quatre. Quatre noticed that she was doing pretty good at hiding her surprise. "And I thought you would realize that my friends would never harm Serena, that I would never even think about harming my own sister, or even letting someone else harm her."

"And what about the reason that she's here in the first place?" Amara asked, trying to make it look like Quatre wasn't doing anything to keep Serena safe.

"I am still trying to find that out." Quatre admitted. "She hasn't told me why she's here yet. And I'm not going to push her to tell me either."

"Well, maybe you would know by now if you were around more often." Amara pointed out, thinking she had the upper hand.

"And you rather I tell her why I haven't been around much?" Quatre asked, noticing awhile back that this was turning into a verbal battle.

Amara seemed to lose a bit of her fire at this. "I'd rather she not be around any of you." Amara admitted.

"But you can't control that. She is, after all, my family." Quatre reminded her.

"Yes, you pointed that out already." Amara said, slightly annoyed.

"Just making sure it sank in." Quatre said, not too sure if it really did sink in, especially with the look on her face, but it was obvious that she did acknowledge it as fact.

"But, if you'd prefer that I tell her, I will." This time Amara couldn't keep the surprise from showing. "I'll tell her, that is, after I finish what I'm doing."

"What is it that you are doing?" Amara asked, trying to find out if it was something that could put her princess in danger.

"That is confidential." Quatre said, not budging on giving out that information.

"I know it has to do with those Gundams. What else could it possibly be about?" Amara pointed out, hoping to get him to say something. When he didn't say anything, she continued, "You almost have all of them gathered here." This caused Quatre to raise an eyebrow. "Of course I'm guessing at this, but I don't see who else he could be, but I take it that guy that just left is another Gundam Pilot and he just left his Gundam with the others." Quatre's eyebrow was still raised, as he tilted his head to the side, seeming to be questioning her reasoning. "Why else would the both of you go and see him off. Who else could he be, other than another Gundam Pilot?"

"He could be a friend." Quatre said casually, as if that was a different answer than Amara thought. But to Amara, that practically confirmed what she thought.

Silence now seemed to descend after that, both of them waiting for the other to say something. Amara was the first one to say something.

"Fine…tell her." Amara said, agreeing to Quatre telling Serena that he was a Gundam Pilot. "Then maybe she will finally see why she should keep her distance from all of you."

Quatre nodded to that before heading to the door. Just as he was about to leave, he stopped at the door. "And what if she still doesn't see things your way after she knows?" Quatre asked, as he left, leaving Amara alone in the music room.

I don't think that was too bad…15 pages. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it took me so long to post another chapter for this story. I have multiple chapters done for this story, but they just needed proofreading, and I wanted to get through this segment of the story before I posted one of the chapters, I kept feeling like I was going to miss/forget something if I didn't proofread the chapters in one go. But then I got stuck trying to figure out how I wanted to work things after this segment, so I took a break from that and am hoping that proofing the chapters will help me figure it out.

So, without any further to do, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

After Trowa left, everything settled down…somewhat. One thing was for certain, Amara was glad that Trowa left. In her mind, it was one less pilot she had to worry about being around Serena. If Amara had her way, none of them would be around Serena, but Michelle was making that difficult. Even Serena was making that a little hard, ever since they had that argument about a week ago. So, she decided to behave, for Serena's sake. At least, she was being a little bit nicer to her Princess' brother. But the other one, the one with the braid, his name was Duo if she remembered correctly, was really asking for it. After awhile, she started to wonder if Duo was getting back at her for the argument she had with Serena.

Another thing had been decided within that week, and that was of when Duo and her Princess' brother were going to leave again. Of course, that decision was made between the two Gundam Pilots; the rest of them just had to live with the decision. Apparently the rest of them didn't have a say in the matter.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Master Quatre?" Rashid asked, one night, while he and the two Gundam Pilots were down in the underground hanger. "Master Wufei could still show…" Unfortunately, he didn't get to finish what he was saying, as he was cut off.

"We can't wait much longer." Duo stated, as if that one statement explained everything.

"Duo's right." Quatre agreed, explaining it further for Rashid, "We have a set date to do all of this. Everything is already set up and waiting for us. All we need to do now is bring the Gundams."

"And besides, he knows all of this already." Duo said, before Rashid could say anything else.

"Rashid?" Quatre said, trying to detour him from thinking of something else.

"Yes, Master Quatre." Rashid said, giving Quatre his full attention.

"Look after Serena." Quatre said.

"But, Master Quatre…"Rashid started to say, but was cut off.

"You don't need to worry, Rashid." Quatre tried to reassure him. "Duo will be with me."

"Very well, Master Quatre." Rashid agreed, giving in, and trying not to sigh realizing there was no way he was going to get Quatre to change his mind.

* * *

So, by night, Duo and Quatre worked on getting the Gundams out of the underground hanger to the mobile suit transport carrier that Duo used and left nearby to use later. Duo figured it would be easier that way, instead of having to find another one. It took them a couple of nights to do this, since it was just the two of them moving all four of the Gundams to the transport carrier.

After the week was up, Duo got ready to say his goodbyes to Serena and her friends, for after they took care of the Gundams, he wouldn't be coming back to Quatre's house. He figured he would go and try to find Heero. So, they sent Rashid off to find Serena, while they waited in the living room.

"Serena?" Rashid said, gaining Serena's attention once he found Serena with her friends in the garden, outside. "Master Quatre and Master Duo are waiting for you in the living room."

"Ok." Serena said, acknowledging that she heard what Rashid said.

"Don't keep them waiting to long." Rashid said, as he turned to leave. Serena knew that that was meant to be taken as him teasing her a bit, but he also meant what he said.

Serena watched Rashid leave, before she finished up what she was doing. Which was watering, and tending, to some of the plants. She always found this two be relaxing.

"I suppose we should get going." Serena said, as she turned the water off and looked to where Amara and Michelle were. The two of them weren't far off; they were either helping or watching. Mainly, Amara did the watching, while Michelle did that helping. Serena watched as Michelle finished tending to a plant, before she got up and started to head over to where she was.

"Let's get going then." Michelle said, once they got over to Serena.

The three of them made it to the living room in relative silence. No one said anything, other than Amara wondering what the two could want now. They were greeted by Duo first, once they made it to the living room.

"Hey, there you are!" Duo practically cheered, when he saw Serena enter the living room.

"We're here now. What could the two of you want now?" Amara asked, before Duo could do anything else. Amara got a slight hit in the arm from Michelle and a reminder to be nice.

"Well…" Quatre started to say, but was cut off by Duo.

"I was thinking that I wanted to say goodbye to you before I head off back to L2." Duo said, in a way of explanation. "Hilde is probably going to kill me for being away for this long. Probably will say that I've been slacking off. But, hey, I deserve a vacation once and awhile!"

Serena giggled a bit when Duo seemed to ramble a bit. "Do you really have to go?" Serena asked, it was fun having Duo around.

"Yeah, everything's probably been pilling up on Hilde back at our salvage yard." Duo explained. And Duo wasn't lying about that either. He'll probably go back to L2 after he tried to find Heero, or whatever else he wanted to do first.

"I see." Serena said, taking all of this in, realizing she didn't have much choice in the matter. "Well, it was nice to get to meet you, and it has been fun while you've been around."

"Hey, don't worry." Duo said, when he saw she had a bit of a sad look on her face. "We'll see each other again. The four of us are always popping in and out of Quatre's places."

"I'll try to keep that in mind." Serena said, a bit of a smile appearing on her face.

"Duo?" Quatre asked, gaining Duo's attention, a silent question being asked, as the two of them looked at each other.

"Yep, I'm done." Duo said, as cheerful as ever. "Your turn."

"Your turn?" Serena repeated, a bit confused by what Duo said. "What does he mean by that?"

"Well, you see…" Quatre started to say, trying to find the right words to tell his sister what he needed to say. Amara showed a bit of a smile, thinking that this was it; this was when he was going to tell her. "I'm going to be gone for awhile." Amara lost her smile, disappointed that he was going to continue to delay telling her the truth. "I have some business I need to take care of."

"Oh, I see." Serena said, letting all of this sink in, and the bit of a sad look that Duo succeeded in getting rid of, was now back on her face.

"Don't worry, Serena, I'll try not to take too long." Quatre tried to reassure his sister. "And Rashid will be here if you need anything, ok?"

"Ok." Serena agreed, coming to the conclusion that she had no other choice than to except it.

"We probably should get going, don't want to miss my flight, ya know." Duo said.

"Right." Quatre agreed.

"Alright?" Serena said, trying not to make it sound like she was whining.

"I'm sorry; we probably should've told you sooner that we were going to be leaving." Quatre said, giving his sister a hug. "But, I thought I'd see Duo off at the Space Port since I'll be leaving not to long afterwards."

"Just, hurry back, alright?" Serena said, accepting, again, that she didn't have much choice in the matter, and hugged her brother back before he could get the chance to leave.

Serena watched as the two of them left. Still feeling a bit sad at them having to leave. Who knows when she'll get to see Duo again, she kinda liked having him around.

"Come on, let's go back to the garden and finish taking care of the plants." Michelle suggested, as she place a hand on Serena's shoulder, as well as breaking the silence that seemed to take over when the two boys left. All Michelle got for an answer was Serena nodding her head, and not saying a thing. Michelle took that as an acceptance to her suggestion. So, she put her other hand on Serena's other shoulder, and steered her back in the direction the three of them had come from. And Serena let Michelle do so, not really paying attention to where she was going anyway.

* * *

It took about a couple of days to get out to where everything was set up for the Gundams, it was safe to say, that they had safely made it to the disposal satellite, that they were going to use, without any problems. It didn't take them that long to get the Gundams off of the carrier and into the disposal satellite. What did take them awhile was getting the four Gundams into the containers. There was a container for each of the Gundams. They ended up setting the fifth container aside, since they didn't have Wufei's Gundam with them. So, they just took care of the ones they had with them, and hoped that Wufei would show up at some point, before they were done. And they waited for as long as they could to see if Wufei was going to show or not. Once they finished putting the Gundams into the containers, Duo and Quatre just hung around, just floating there and looking at their Gundams for the last time.

"So, as long as this peace continues, there's no need for Gundams." Duo said, making it sound like it was half a question and half a statement of fact; he couldn't take his eyes off his Gundam even as he said this.

"It's tough parting with them." Quatre said, agreeing with what Duo was getting at, as, he too, couldn't take his eyes off of his own Gundam.

"No, it's ok." Duo said, though he sounded a bit reluctant, but resigned to the fact that they had to do this. Then he turned to face Quatre, "Well, let's hurry up and send them into the sun with this disposal block."

"Right." Quatre agreed, looking over at Duo.

With that said, Duo was the first one to start heading back to the transport carrier they used, where the controls would be for sending the disposal block to the sun. Quatre followed Duo after he took one last look at his Gundam.

Once they got back to the carrier, they took their helmets to their spacesuits off, and headed for the controls for the disposal block, they had a great view of it too. They stood there for a few moments as they just looked, before Duo bent over and hit the button that activated the engines to the disposal satellite, as it started on its way to the sun.

"I'm going to miss you, Sandrock." Quatre said, as he watched the disposal satellite head off towards the sun.

"See ya later, Old Buddy." Duo said, as he too, watched the disposal satellite head off towards the sun.

The two of them just stood there for awhile, watching as the disposal satellite got farther and farther away from them, as silence descended, as they watched. This silence was broken by Duo when it was almost out of sight.

"I'm surprised that Wufei never showed up." Duo commented, still watching, since it wasn't completely out of sight yet.

"I know." Quatre agreed, as, he too, continued to watch. "I would've thought he would bring his Gundam around the time Heero and Trowa did."

"Well, I wonder how he's doing." Duo pondered, as the disposal block got out of sight.

With that said, and their job done, the two of them said their goodbyes. Duo stayed in the transport carrier, while Quatre headed back over to the shuttle he used to get there. The two of them thought it was a good idea to go separately since they would be going in separate ways after they sent the Gundams to the sun. The two of them said their final goodbyes, and headed in their separate directions, Quatre heading back to L4, while Duo decided to go and hunt Heero down for the fun of it, before heading back to L2.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the, long overdue, chapter. And did anyone see that coming? With what they did with the Gundams? This chapter had a big hint, (dunno if it can even be called a hint), as to what I'm going to be diving into with the next chapters? Dunno if anyone else had figured out what I've been setting things up for or not, but I do hope you all enjoy it just the same.


	15. Chapter 15

Here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

It had almost been a week since Quatre and Duo left, and it was now Christmas Eve. Serena was a tad disappointed that her brother wasn't back yet. Amara, Michelle, and Rashid were doing all they could think of to cheer her up, and sometimes it would work, if only for a little while. But, that never stopped them from trying.

As of Christmas Eve, Serena could be found lounging around on the couch in the living room, watching the TV, and nothing the three tried seemed to detour her from doing so. She seemed to be determined to just lay there and absently watch the TV. There wasn't much the three of them could do at this point, but just watch her, and tried to have a conversation with her, and to make sure she actually ate something, which wasn't that hard to do, so long as they made sandwiches, she would absentmindedly eat those, as she absentmindedly watched the TV.

At some point, the channel Serena had the TV set to, started to show a live broadcast of the President of the Earths Sphere Unified Nation's speech on MO-II, a speech about it being the celebration and the one year anniversary to the end of the war. The three of them noticed that Serena started to perk up a bit at this, as if she were actually paying attention to what was on the TV, instead of absently listening to it like she had been doing.

"We are here to remember the many lives that were lost and sacrificed as a result of a foolish war." The President said, at the podium that was being used. "However, those loves were not lost in vain. That is because those brave souls have taught us a valuable lesson and left us a legacy to reflect on for the future. And then, finally, we have been able to attain peace." Just then, the phone rang, though, Serena didn't pay much attention to it, as her eyes were still glued to the TV, and didn't even notice as Rashid left to go and answer the phone, as she continued to listen to the TV. "Those many precious lives have become the foundation of what we have today. So, we've all learned from the lessons of the past and can look forward to a future that will benefit us now and will encourage future generations to pursue the path to peace. It is our sincere wish that this peace will last forever." Once Serena realized that was the end of the President's speech, she started to ignore what was going on on the TV, again, as her thoughts started to go back to the way things were a year ago.

"I still wish that I could've helped during that war." Serena commented, not really paying attention to the fact that there were people in the room with her.

"Serena, you know that there was nothing we could do." Michelle pointed out; Serena now realized that Amara and Michelle were in the room with her.

"That's right, Kitten." Amara agreed. "That entire war was out of our hands."

"But, still…" Serena started to say, but was cut off by Rashid coming back into the room.

"Miss Amara, Miss Michelle, there is a Miss Meioh on the line for you." Rashid announced, waiting for the two to follow him back to where the phone was.

"Trista?" Serena questioned, surprised that she was calling, and asking for Amara and Michelle.

"Wonder what she could want now." Amara said, seeming to be not too thrilled by the fact that Trista was calling and asking for them. And right after that comment, Amara and Michelle glanced at each other, then followed Rashid out of the room, leaving Serena on her own.

"I wonder too." Serena softly said, after the three left the room.

It didn't take too long for them to come back into the living room. Amara and Michelle looked a little sad and disappointed about something. But, Serena didn't seem to notice, as she was back to lying on the couch and staring at the TV.

"Kitten?" Amara said, trying to get Serena's attention. It took Serena a moment for her to look away from the TV and look over at Amara, but she did succeed in getting Serena's attention, even if it was eventually.

"It's time for the two of us to head back down to Japan." Michelle said, hating to be the bearer of bad news.

"I see." Serena said, a bit of sadness in her voice, as she looked away from them. "So, that's what Trista wanted."

"We don't really know what she wanted." Amara explained. "All she said was to come back down to Earth. She didn't give us any reason as to why. She also didn't give us much of a choice, either."

"Oh." Serena simply said. "Well, that does sound like Trista." That also left her wondering if Trista knew anything, and didn't want her to know about, hence not telling Amara and Michelle the reason as to why she wanted the two back on Earth. "Well, it was nice having the both of you visit me for as long as you have, but I guess you can't stay here forever." And that could pretty much be seen as a dismissal for them to leave whenever they were ready.

"Don't worry, Kitten, we'll come back and visit again sometime." Amara said, trying to reassure her princess.

"Right." Serena said, nodding her head, letting them know she understood.

Realizing that was as good enough answer they were going to get out of her, they inwardly sighed, before going upstairs to gather their stuff, to get ready to leave. It didn't take them very long to come back downstairs. Once they got back downstairs, Rashid offered them a ride to the space port, but they refused, saying that they got there on their own, they shall do the same thing while leaving. So, before leaving, they said their goodbyes to Serena, and final reassurances that they would come and visit again. Serena gave her goodbyes as well, and watched as they left.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me now, Rashid." Serena said, after they left. Rashid didn't say anything to that, other than putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Rashid got a small smile in return.

* * *

It took them awhile for them to get to the space port, mainly because of traffic; it would seem everyone was out and about. But, once they did get there, they were able to get a flight back down to Earth and bought the tickets for it, the only downfall was that they had to wait an hour for their flight, which gave Amara time to grumble.

"I bet you she's up to something." Amara complained, not happy with not getting a reason as to why they had to leave.

"She most likely knows something." Michelle commented. "She usually does. After all, it is her job to keep watch over time."

"Yeah, and it's probably something she doesn't want Kitten to know." Amara continued to complain.

"And if that's the case, that's probably why she didn't give us the reason why she wanted us to leave." Michelle theorized.

"One of these days, I'm just going to let her have it." Amara threatened. Who knows if that would actually happen.

The two of them descended into silence after that, as they waited for their flight. Once it did get there, neither would notice that they were leaving the colony just as Quatre was getting back to the colony.

* * *

It had been just a little over an hour after Amara and Michelle left, and Serena was back to laying on the couch, absently watching the TV again, much to Rashid's disappointment. Moments later, someone came in through the front door. Serena really didn't notice, not really paying attention, that was, until Rashid spoke up.

"Welcome back, Master Quatre." Rashid said.

Hearing that made Serena shoot up on the couch. Just sitting, looking, wanting to see if her brother really was back. And he was. Though he looked a bit pressed for time.

"What's the matter, Quatre?" Serena asked, wondering what the urgency could be about.

Quatre looked from his sister, a bit surprised by how she reacted when she found out he was there. But then, he turned his attention back to Rashid. "We have a problem, Rashid." Quatre announced.

"Why don't we talk about it up in your office, Master Quatre?" Rashid suggested, figuring it was about something he didn't want his sister to know about.

"No, it's alright, Rashid." Quatre said, a slight shack of his head. He then looked over at his sister. "A promise is a promise." Both Rashid and Serena were a bit confused by this.

"What promise?" Serena questioned, the only one of the two to voice their confusion.

"Amara has been hounding me to tell you." Quatre vaguely explained.

"To tell me what?" Serena asked. "Does it have anything to do with her trying to keep me away from you and your friends?"

"That was her reasoning." Quatre answered.

"Then, what is it?" Serena asked, starting to get a little impatient with getting an actual answer.

"What Amara wanted me to tell you is that…" Quatre started to explain, then paused for a moment, then he let out a sigh and continued, "…She wanted me to tell you that I'm one of the Gundam Pilots." The expression on Serena's face turned to surprise. But, Quatre didn't give her any time to say anything to it, as he looked back to Rashid. "And speaking of the Gundams, we need to go and get them back."

"Whatever for, Master Quatre?" Rashid asked, a bit surprised by what Quatre just said.

"Duo contacted me on my way back here. He told me what has been going on, and what he and Heero are planning on doing." Quatre explained.

"What do you mean, Master Quatre?" Rashid asked, still a bit confused behind the reasoning as to why they had to get the Gundams back.

"Are your friends the other Gundam Pilots?" Serena asked, at roughly the same time Rashid asked his question.

"Yes, they are." Quatre answered, deciding to answer his sister first before turning back to Rashid to get down to business. "Duo said that he and Heero were trying to go after Relena, since Heero found out she had been kidnapped, and while they were trying to do that, they found out about something else."

"And what is that, Master Quatre?" Rashid asked.

"That Dekim Barton…" Quatre started to answer, when Serena interrupted him.

"Barton…?" Serena questioned, surprised, she was starting to wonder if this person was related to her brother's friend, Trowa.

But, all Quatre did was glance at his sister for a moment, before turning back to Rashid, and continued on with his explanation, as if he were never interrupted, "He's trying to start up Operation Meteor again." This seemed to surprise Rashid a bit, but understanding was starting to sink in. "Duo and Heero have gone to head them off, from dropping the colony onto Earth."

"What!?" Serena said, volume a little high from her surprise, with a bit of anger hidden in there somewhere.

"It was a part of the original plan of Operation Meteor." Quatre explained.

"Original plan?" Serena questioned.

"Yes." Quatre answered. He was kinda hoping that she wouldn't have picked up on that part. "The original plan was to send a colony crashing into Earth and then send in the Gundams to take over."

"And…you…and your friends were a part of this?" Serena asked, a bit stunned by this.

"Not technically." Quatre answered, but Serena didn't look all that convinced, so he continued to explain, "The reason the original plan failed was because the five of us went against it. In a way, we did things differently."

"Differently how?" Serena questioned, she wanted to know all the facts before her brother left the room.

"The five of us took the Gundams and headed down to Earth before the original plan was to even begin." Quatre explained.

"I see." Serena said, still not totally convinced, she had this feeling that her brother was leaving something out. But Quatre didn't give her much time to say anything else, as he decided to get back down to business.

"Rashid." Quatre said, turning back to Rashid, but he wasn't standing where he was before. It looks like he had disappeared while the two of them had been talking.

"Yes, Master Quatre?" Rashid answered, from off to Quatre's right. Quatre and Serena looked in that direction to see Rashid standing there with three other Maganac's with him. It would seem that Rashid was thinking the same thing Quatre was.

"It looks like you're ahead of me." Quatre commented, a slight smile on his face. It was obvious now what he had been up to while the two had been talking.

"Of course, Master Quatre." Rashid said, a slight smile on his face to, he was somewhat amused by this.

"We should get going if we're going to catch up with the Gundam disposal block." Abdul suggested, standing slightly behind Rashid.

"Right." Quatre agreed, turning to leave again, with the help he came looking for, but his sister stopped him before he could get too far.

"I'm going with you." Serena stated, as if it were fact, while she held onto Quatre's wrist, which is how she stopped him from going anywhere.

"Serena, I think you should…" Quatre started to say, wanting his sister to stay out of harm's way, but Rashid interrupted him before he could finish speaking.

"Master Quatre, I would think it would be fine if she at least saw us off?" Rashid suggested.

"I suppose that would be alright." Quatre agreed, after thinking about it for a moment or two.

With that said, the group got ready to leave, heading over to the space port to get a shuttle for themselves. Everything was going fine, until it was time to leave. And that's when all hell broke loose. At least, it did between the twins, when Serena decided to argue with Quatre again.

"Quatre, I'm going with you!" Serena stated in a voice that was supposed to leave no room for argument, but of course, Quatre wasn't going to agree.

"No, it's too dangerous! I don't want you to get hurt!" Quatre said, trying to get her to stay where it was safe.

"You don't get it! Do you realize how much I wanted to help during the war! I couldn't stand it, just standing back and watching things happen!" Serena said, almost shouting, tears starting to show in her eyes. He could feel the turmoil and frustration within her, and he had this feeling that she could feel his as well.

"Please Serena, stay here were its safe." Quatre pleaded, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I can't, Quatre, I can't. I know how to fight! I may not know how to pilot a mobile suit like you and your friends can, but I can fight, I can help." Serena stated, trying not to cry from frustration.

"No, you can't. This is a battle drawn out with mobile suits, if you can't pilot one, then you can't help." Quatre explained, still trying to get her to stay where it was safe.

Serena sighed, seeing that this argument was going nowhere. Quatre slightly smiled, thinking that he had won. "Tell me, Quatre; have you ever heard of the Sailor Scouts before?" Serena asked, seeming to be calmer now. The smile disappeared from Quatre's face, wondering where this came from, and also wondering where his sister was going with this.

"Yes, I've heard of them. They are well known in Tokyo, Japan back down on Earth, right?" Quatre replied, still wondering where this was going.

Serena looked Quatre in the eyes, with a serious expression on her face and in her eyes. "I'm one of them." Serena simply stated.

"What?!" Quatre almost shouted, taken aback by what his sister just said. She couldn't be serious about that. She just couldn't be telling the truth. She just couldn't.

"It's true, Quatre." Serena said, sensing Quatre's disbelief. "I'm the leader of the Sailor Scouts. I am Sailor Moon! You told me your secret, now you know mine." 'At least half of it.' Serena added with a thought to herself. Serena wasn't ready, just yet, to tell him that she was the Moon Princess as well.

"But, how?" Quatre asked, still not quite believing what he was hearing.

"That, I suppose, is a rather long story." Serena replied.

"And we really don't have the time to talk about it either." Quatre said, more to himself than to his sister. "We'll continue talking about this when I get back."

With that said, Rashid walked up to Quatre, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Master Quatre, we should get going."

"Right." Quatre said, with a nod. But, before either of them could move, Serena stopped them as she spoke.

"This conversation changes nothing! I'm still going with you, and that is final!" Serena shouted, storming past them and into the waiting shuttle.

"Don't worry, Master Quatre, we'll make sure she stays on the ship." Rashid said, trying to reassure him, as they watched Serena disappear onto the shuttle.

"I can't believe both of us were hiding something from each other." Quatre said, with a sigh, "I suppose I don't have much choice now, do I?"

"It looks that way." Rashid said, as the two got onto the shuttle as well.

Once everyone was in the shuttle and sitting where they should be, they took off, heading for the ship they would use to go after the Gundams with.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. It would seem that no one has tried to guess what I'm diving into yet, oh well; the next chapter should be a big enough hint.


	16. Chapter 16

Here's another chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

It didn't take long to get to the Interplanetary Ship that they would be using. Everyone quickly moved over to the ship, bringing anything they brought with them, onto the ship. Quatre practically didn't take his eyes off his sister during the transfer from the shuttle to the ship. It wasn't too much longer before they left the shuttle behind and took off in the ship.

"I'm so grateful to have you guys accompany me, Rashid." Quatre said, once they were on their way.

"Don't mention it, Master Quatre." Rashid said, brushing the thanks off, as if it were nothing.

"It's all my fault to begin with." Quatre said, putting all the blame on himself. "If I hadn't mentioned sending the Gundams into the sun, this wouldn't have happened."

"You couldn't have possible predicted this would happen." Rashid said, trying to reassure Quatre.

"No one could have." Serena agreed with Rashid, as she kneeled in her seat to see them. "When looking back into the past, it is easy to notice these kinds of things. But, the fact of the matter is the past is the past, there is no changing it now."

"That's right." Rashid agreed with Serena. "So, right now, let's just concentrate on the immediate problem."

"Yes, you're both quite right." Quatre agreed, realizing that there were more important matters at the moment than the place of blame.

"Master Quatre, do you still think we can still catch up to the Gundam disposal block?" Auda asked, turning a bit in his seat to look over at Quatre when he asked his question.

"The block is over fifty days away from the orbit of Venus." Quatre answered. "With this Interplanetary Transport Ship, we should barely be able to catch up to it."

"Don't worry; everything will work out just fine." Ahmad said, turning so he could look past his seat to see everyone, and trying to make sure everyone stayed calm.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to return to find out that there's no more Earth." Abdul said, agreeing with the idea that they should all stay calm to get the job done right, while he was kneeling in his seat and leaning against the back of it, the same thing Serena was doing, so he could see everyone.

"Earth will still be there when we get back." Serena commented, looking over her shoulder at Abdul. When Serena turned back, she noticed the rather determined look on her brother's face, and wondered what he could be thinking about at that very moment to produce that determined look.

Quatre seemed lost in his own thoughts for awhile, seeming to be thinking about something. After awhile, he finally snapped out of his thoughts, as he stood up and started to work on the consol before him, hitting buttons, as if he were working on something, which he probably was.

"At this rate it'll take us five more days before we rendezvous with the resources disposal satellite." Quatre said, still standing, as he continued to work on the consol before him, making it so the others could see what he was talking about, "However, we could reduce our time by up to eighty hours by taking this course."

"That's great, then, let's take that course!" Ahmad said, eager to take the quickest route.

"But, considering the fuel needed to accelerate now and decelerate at the rendezvous point, with that we'd be out of propelling power by the time we got there." Auda pointed out, turning in his seat, so he could look over at Quatre.

"But, then there's no way to get back, is there?" Ahmad commented, turning in his seat to look at those behind him.

"No, there is a way to get back." Quatre explained, still standing. "If we detonated the power furnace and used the explosion as our propelling force, then the ship can return to Earth in no time." Quatre was hitting a few more buttons on his consol, so he could show the others what he meant. "We fly the ship to Venus and use the catapult effect of its gravity to hurl us towards Earth."

"Our main problem is the time we have at the rendezvous point." Auda pointed out, as he went to the consol that was next to him, on his right, as he started to hit a few buttons, working on something. "Calculations indicate that this ship will run alongside the satellite for only five seconds!"

"The question is, how many can we get on in five seconds?" Rashid pondered, asking his question aloud.

"We can't avoid some danger." Quatre pointed out, still standing. "Since Duo's periodic message hasn't come, its likely things are becoming more serious back there."

"Ok, then it's decided." Rashid said, standing up. "The satellite team will consist of Abdul, myself, and…"

"No, I'll be going alone." Quatre announced, cutting Rashid off.

"But, Master Quatre!" Rashid said, facing Quatre, clearly not liking what Quatre had just said.

"But, please, take us with you, Master Quatre!" Abdul said, getting up from his seat and looked over at Quatre, it was obvious he didn't like the idea of Quatre going along, either.

"Rashid, start the booster one last time." Quatre calmly instructed, looking over at Rashid.

"Master Quatre, I want you to know that everyone of us is ready to give our lives up for you at anytime!" Ahmad said, as he too, stood up from his seat.

It was at that moment that Quatre looked over at his sister. He was wondering why she wasn't voicing her complaints as well. But, once he saw her, he knew that she had complaints she wasn't voicing, he could see it in her eyes. She had that determined look again, the same one she had the last two times she said that she was going with them, so he knew exactly what she was thinking, so he shook his head "no" to her, silently saying that there was no way she was coming with him.

"There is nothing more precious than life in this universe." Quatre stated, a bit of a sad look on his face, as if being reminded of some kind of memory. "Sandrock made that point clear to me."

"You're right." Serena agreed, also getting a bit of a sad look, as if, she to, were remembering something. "Life is very precious."

With that said, the engines of the ship revved up, going to full, as they headed to get the Gundams back, going as fast as the ship could take them.

There was silence for awhile, as they continued on their way to catch up with the disposal satellite. No one really spoke. They were either busy with whatever they were doing, or were lost in their own thoughts. That is, until the silence was finally broken when someone spoke up.

"We found the resource disposal satellite." Abdul announced. "We've got about a hundred and eighty minutes before we reach it."

It was at that moment that Serena turned in her seat to look back at her brother. She noticed that he had this determined look on his face, but she also noticed that there seemed a bit of sadness hidden in there. Once again, she was left wondering what he could possibly be thinking about.

It didn't take too much longer for Quatre to get up out of his seat, looking as if he had come to a decision, and looked as if he were going to go and do something. So, Serena got up to follow him, wanting to know what he was up to.

"Where do you think you're going?" Quatre asked, when he noticed Serena was starting to follow him. He didn't even make it out the door, when he noticed.

"I can at least watch and see you off, right?" Serena asked. "I want to see with my own eyes weather you make it safely or not."

"You can do that here, with everyone else." Quatre said, not really wanting her being open to space itself, like he would have to be, to get ready for the transfer over to the disposal satellite.

"When I said 'see with my own eyes', I meant physically seeing with my own eyes, not seeing everything from a Vid-Screen."

Quatre didn't say anything to that for awhile, as the two of them seemed to almost be staring each other down. Not even Rashid tried to intervene this time. Then, after some time, Quatre finally spoke.

"Fine." Quatre said with a sigh, "But, as long as you stay on this ship."

"That's what I was going to do in the first place." Serena explained, as if her intentions were obvious from the start.

The two of them stared at each other for a little while longer after that. But, the staring stopped and Quatre turned to continue what he was going to do before, which was to get everything ready for him to transfer over to the disposal satellite, with Serena not too far behind him. And since his sister was going to follow him, he decided to let her help him get everything ready.

The few hours that they had to wait to catch up with the disposal satellite, didn't seem to take too long for the twins. It was probably because they were busy with getting everything ready, to notice the time pass by. But, Rashid announced when they were close, and for Quatre to be ready to fire the line over to the satellite when he gave the go-ahead to do so. And that's what the two did. Quatre stood at the controls for the machine that would fire the line, while Serena was standing next to it holding what Quatre would need to zip along the line once it was secure. All the two could do now was wait, as the ship was being worked into place, accelerating and slowing down, trying to get it to the exact speed the disposal satellite was travelling at.

"Master Quatre, we'll reach the resource disposal satellite in twenty seconds." Rashid announced, when they were almost ready, with Quatre and Serena hearing the announcement within their spacesuit's communications.

"Alright then." Quatre said, acknowledging that he had heard what Rashid said.

"If it appears too dangerous, I want the both of you to get back into the ship." Rashid said, his tone of voice made it sound like it was an order.

"Yeah, sure." Quatre said, though he didn't sound to reassuring.

"Right." Serena said, at the same time Quatre answered, but Serena sounded reassuring, unlike her brother did.

"It's here!" Quatre announced a few seconds later, when he spotted the disposal satellite.

It was at that moment, that the ship started to work on slowing down a bit, to try and find the right spot to hook onto with the line. And then sped back up a bit to match it's speed.

"Commencing countdown!" Rashid said, as Quatre got ready to fire the line, and Serena got ready to hand Quatre what he would need to quickly zip across the line. "Eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…zero!" And just as Rashid said 'zero', Quatre fired the line over to the satellite, and it hooked to the satellite without any problems.

The second the line was safely hooked to the satellite, Serena handed her brother what he would need as he quickly passed her, and attached it to the line, and quickly started to zip across the line. Serena stayed behind like she said she would, and simply watched her brother from where she was, hoping that he would make it over just fine. Unfortunately, Quatre got about halfway across when the engines of the ship had a slight problem and the ship started to go at a different speed than the satellite. This caused Serena to hold onto the machine that was used to shoot the line, that her brother had just used, because it was right next to her and within easy reach. Serena quickly looked up to see if her brother was alright. But, Serena didn't like what she saw. It would seem the sudden change in speed had thrown her brother off of his zip-line. He was heading for the satellite rather fast, but he was thrown out of control, as he was flipping towards the satellite.

"Quatre…" Serena worriedly whispered, not really knowing what to do at the moment.

"Master Quatre!" Rashid yelled out, when he noticed what had happened.

Hearing Rashid yell out to her brother seemed to snap Serena out of whatever daze she was thrown into when the ship started to go at a different speed than the satellite. Serena looked out at her brother again, taking notice that he was still flipping out of control. Making a quick decision, Serena started to run out of the ship, kicking off of the ship as hard as she could, and heading for her brother, hoping to help him out.

"Lady Serena!" Rashid yelled out, yet again, when he saw that Serena had left the ship. The next second, Rashid and the other Maganac's had to turn away from looking at Serena, for she was suddenly surrounded by a sudden flash of light. It didn't take long for the light to disappear, and all four on the ship softly gasped at what they saw. It was someone that looked like Serena, but she was dressed in a long, flowing, white dress, and seemed rather regal. But, what surprised them most was the fact that this person was out in space without a spacesuit, as if she belonged out there like that.

Serena had subconsciously transformed into Princess Serenity in her quick haste and need to reach her brother faster. Serena didn't even notice the change either; she was too focused on trying to reach Quatre. By the time Serena was almost able to touch Quatre, he had finally righted himself, so he wasn't flipping around anymore, by using the small thrusters attached to the pack that was a part of his spacesuit, but he was still heading for the satellite way to fast. It was at that moment that Serena reached out and pulled Quatre to her, holding on tight, as Serena subconsciously formed a small shield around them. It was just in time too, for if she was a couple of seconds to late, Quatre would've hit his back on the satellite. But, it didn't prevent them from hitting the satellite, it just softened the blow. And, good thing too, for Serena made it so she was the one to hit the satellite, instead of her brother. The softer impact made it so they didn't bounce back off the satellite as bad as it probably would have been and made it easier for Quatre to reach out and grab onto a part of the satellite to stop them from moving any further, as he held onto…whoever it was that had tried to help him. Everything was happening so fast, he hadn't had the time to see who it was.

"I'm…" Quatre started to say, to tell Rashid and the others that he was fine, until he took a look at who was with him. It was someone who looked an awful lot like his sister.

"Master Quatre, Lady Serena!" Rashid said with worry, wondering if the two of them were alright, especially after they started to hear Quatre say something, and then just stopped talking for some reason.

That's when it hit Quatre, after having Rashid call out to both him and his sister, that's when Quatre realized that this girl that looked a lot like his sister, actually was his sister! "Serena?" Quatre asked, wanting to make sure he was guessing right, that this really was his sister.

"Hi, Quatre." Serena answered back, confirming that Quatre was right, that his sister really was right there with him.

"We're ok." Quatre said back to Rashid, so they didn't start to panic from them not answering back for the time they had. All four back on the ship practically sighed in relief when they heard that. "We've arrived safely on the satellite." With that announcement from Quatre, the four on the ship literally did sigh in relief, as they all sat back down in their seats, the excitement over with. Quatre then turned his attention back to his sister. "We'll talk about this later." Quatre didn't sound too pleased by the fact that his sister had followed him again. All Serena gave in return was an understanding look.

"Master Quatre, it is time for us to part ways." Rashid announced, gaining Quatre's attention, and at the same time, reminding Quatre that there really wasn't much time to linger.

"Right, take care, everyone." Quatre acknowledged, as the ship started to leave the satellite, "Say 'hi' to the Goddess of Venus."

"Don't bother." Serena said, just as the ship was leaving, leaving the two on their own, Quatre also looked curious as to what she meant by that comment. "She's back on Earth." That just seemed to confuse Quatre even more, but he didn't dwell on it, for he had other things that needed to be done first.

"Come on." Quatre said, leading the way inside, showing his sister the way in.

It didn't take very long for the two to make it inside. Going through some of the hallways before they finally found themselves in the big room that held the Gundams, as they floated down towards them. At some point, Serena had changed back, once again wearing her spacesuit, no longer transformed as Princess Serenity.

"The air remaining on the ship has kept the increase of temperatures to a minimum." Quatre said, as they floated there, in front of the Gundams, Serena watched as Quatre was working on trying to get the helmet of his spacesuit off. "But, it's still hotter than a desert in here." Once Quatre got the helmet off, Serena couldn't help the giggle that came out as she watched her brother take in a rather big breath of air, and Serena giggled again as he released that breath of air in an almost similar way to a sigh of relief.

"And how would you know if it's 'hotter than a desert in here'?" Serena playfully asked, also taking off the helmet of her spacesuit.

Quatre gave his sister a playful look that said, "How do you think?" The only thing he got in return was an amused/innocent smile from his sister. Which was a hint to the fact that she was probably teasing him again. With a slight amused shack of his head, Quatre turned his attention back to the Gundams below.

"Hi." Quatre said, with a bit of a smile on his face as he looked down at his Gundam. "So, we meet again."

"So, that's them?" Serena asked, taking in the sight of the Gundams below her.

"Yeah." Quatre answered, still looking at his Gundam. The two of them stayed like that for a little while longer, until Quatre decided to get down to business again. "Come on." Quatre indicated for Serena to follow him, and the two made their way to the disposal satellite's control room, with Quatre leading the way again. Once they got there, both of them went into the room, Quatre heading straight for the controls, while Serena decided to hang back a bit in the room, with the idea to give her brother all the room he needed to work. So, she stayed about in the middle of the room, and out of Quatre's way.

"The temperature in here is above eighty degrees." Quatre said, more to himself than to his sister, as he continued to push buttons on the consol. "I'll just think of it as a bit sauna." Quatre stopped for a moment to wipe some sweet off of his face, with a bit of a sigh. Then he continued to work on the consol.

"Eighty doesn't sound like it would be 'hotter than a desert'." Serena commented, still teasing him about it.

All Quatre did was give his sister a look that said, "Ha ha, very funny." He then turned back to the consol to hit one last button. "Let's go!" Quatre said, as he headed for the door, Serena quickly following behind him as he left the control room. The two of them quickly headed down the hallway, floating the whole way. They headed a bit of the way down the hallway, before Quatre stopped behind a bit of wall that indicated that there was a door there. Quatre quickly grabbed Serena's hand to swing her around, so she was next to him. Once Serena was passed it the door closed. After the door closed, and his sister next to him, Quatre leaned against the wall, Serena quickly following her brother in this movement, as Quatre reached for a button that was on the left arm of his spacesuit, which opened a small compartment that was attached to his spacesuit, right next to the button he just pushed.

"This had better work." Quatre said, as he reached for another button that was in that small compartment on his spacesuit.

"And, what if it doesn't work?" Serena asked, looking at her brother. All she got for an answer was a look that said, "Don't even think that."

A second after Quatre gave his sister that look; he pressed the button he was going for in that little compartment. Not too long after he pressed the button, an explosion rocked the disposal satellite. The explosion did what it was suppose to, as the satellite started to turn. After the explosion, Serena continued to watch her brother, as he closed the small compartment that was on the right arm of his spacesuit, as he reached for another button that was on his left wrist. Serena noticed there seemed to be a rather small screen just above the button, that Quatre was ready to press when it was time. The small screen was showing the angle of the disposal satellite as it turned, and Quatre was waiting for the angle he wanted.

"Five…four…three…two…one…" Quatre counted down, once it was almost at the angle he wanted, then he hit the button, instead of saying zero, as another explosion went off. This explosion made it so the disposal satellite would start heading back to Earth, as well as propelling it faster in the direction that Quatre wanted it to go in. "This angle should take it straight in Earth's direction." Quatre said that for his sister's benefit.

"Should?" Serena questioned, teasing her brother a bit in the process.

"It will." Quatre corrected, realizing that his sister was trying to lighten up the mood a bit. "Well, it should get a little bit cooler now."

"I'll take that as a good thing." Serena commented, as she followed after Quatre, as the two of them moved back to the control room.

Once back in the control room, Quatre ended up going straight for the controls again, as Serena, once again, stayed in the middle of the room and out of her brother's way. Quatre worked at the controls for a little while longer until he finally spoke up, Serena finally realized what he had been doing.

"Duo's periodic message still hasn't come." Quatre said, more to himself. Then, Quatre turned to his sister. "Serena, try not to make too much noise for a little while, I'm going to send Duo a message."

"Ok." Serena agreed to the request. It's not like she was making much noise to begin with, but if her brother needed the silence, she would continue the silence for as long as he needed it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Duo and Heero were working on trying to stop the newest of the L3 colonies from dropping on Earth. While trying to do that, they bumped into Trowa, who was trying to do the same thing the two of them were trying to do. And, together, the three of them succeeded in saving the colony. But, even if they saved the colony, they were still a little late on completely stopping Dekim Barton, as he was able to get away.

"Heero, we were too late." Trowa said, referring to the fact that they couldn't completely stop Operation Meteor. Trowa seemed a bit disappointed by this.

"Don't worry about it." Heero said, seeming to brush off what Trowa said aside, as if it were nothing. "At least we were able to save the colony."

"We have you completely surrounded." Someone shouted through the locked door to the room the three were in. The shout made Heero and Trowa look over at the door. "Come out with your hands up."

"It's over." Trowa stated, thinking there was nothing else they could do.

"Not necessarily." Duo said, turning in his seat, over by the control consol he was sitting at, so he could look over at both Heero and Trowa. "I've got some mail from Quatre." Not too long after he said that, he started up the video message that he got from Quatre. And once he opened it, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It couldn't be who he thought it was standing in the background, over by the door, behind Quatre. "Why did Quatre bring Serena with him?" Duo pondered aloud, as the video message actually started, making Duo listen to what Quatre had to say.

"Hello, this is Quatre." Quatre's message started, gaining the attention of all three in the room, though Duo was the only one actually watching it, as Heero and Trowa stayed where they were and just listened. "We have just redirected the resources disposal satellite towards the Earth. It should reach the Earth's orbit within the next twenty-four hours." And, that was the end of the message, as the video ended.

"Why would Quatre have Serena with him?" Trowa wondered. "I thought he wanted to keep her away from things like this."

"That's what I'd like to know." Duo answered, turning to look over at Trowa. "I guess we're just going to have to ask them about it the next time we see them."

"Hey, Duo." Heero said, getting Duo to look over at him. "Send Quatre a message. Tell him to send Wing Zero in the HES-88 direction."

"You kidding?!" Duo said, surprised by the request.

"I'll pick up Wing Zero in space." Heero reasoned. "It'll save time that way."

"Open the door! Open it now!" The same person shouted from the other side of the door again, sounding to be a bit frustrated now. But, the three in the room continued to ignore those that were on the other side of the door. Duo was taking this moment to send Quatre Heero's message.

"Heero, why don't you take the shuttle in the fourth hanger." Trowa suggested.

"Duo, I have another favor to ask you." Heero said, turning his attention back to Duo, just as Duo started to walk over to them, now that he was finished sending the message to Quatre.

"What's the matter?" Duo asked, crossing his arms over his chest, looking rather smug since Heero keeps asking him to do stuff for him. "This isn't like you. You're suddenly asking me all these favors."

"Hit me, now!" Heero calmly commanded.

"What?!" Duo said, once again, surprised by the request. "Have you gone crazy?!"

"Never mind!" The same person shouted from the other side of the door. This put the three of them, in the room, on edge, though, Duo was the only one to show it, the other two simply looked back at the door. "Tear down the door!"

"Hurry up!" Heero calmly commanded, causing Duo to look from the door to look back over at Heero.

"Well, you asked for it." Duo said, as if he didn't have much choice in the matter, and started to crack his knuckles a bit, getting ready for what he had to do, "I'll give you my best punch!" A second after Duo finished saying that, he punched Heero square in the face. But, Heero seemed to brush the punch right off, as if it were nothing, and he followed up Duo's punch with a punch of his own, right to Duo's gut, which completely surprised Duo. "Why…why…why in the…?"

"For your own good." Heero explained, as if it were the most obvious thing. "That's one for one." Not too long after Heero said that, Duo passed out from the force of the blow. Once Duo passed out, Heero handed Duo to Trowa, "He's all yours now." Right after Heero gave Duo to Trowa, Heero proceeded to lie down on the floor, pretending to be knocked out.

"Right." Trowa agreed, as Heero went to lie down on the floor, as Trowa proceeded with hanging Duo over his left shoulder. Not too long after that, the soldiers that have been shouting on the other side of the door came running in, since they had finally got the door open. "Don't worry." Trowa said, as the soldiers came rushing in. "I've already taken care of them." Trowa then handed Duo to the first soldier that came over to him. "But, they've prevented the colony's instability."

Just a couple of seconds after Trowa finished talking, Heero quickly got up off the floor, and bolted out the door, confusing some of the soldiers in the room, while some of them followed after Heero, trying to stop him, leaving Trowa behind, with a slight smile on his face.

* * *

Hmm…no one tried to guess what I was diving into, oh well; too late to guess now, this chapter is a dead giveaway as to what I'm diving into.


	17. Chapter 17

Here's another chapter for all of you. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Not to long after Quatre sent his message to Duo, Quatre continued to work on the consol in the control room of the disposal satellite for a bit longer. Once Quatre was done, they didn't leave the room, figuring that all the two could do now was wait. Waiting for either Duo to reply back or wait until they got close enough to Earth to be able to do something. The two of them were silent for some time, neither of them speaking to fill the void. After awhile of silence, a small beeping sound broke the silence. Quatre quickly went back to the consol he was previously working at, to see what the beeping was about, and noticed he had a message from Duo.

"It's a reply from Duo." Quatre informed his sister.

"That didn't seem to take long." Serena commented, though, at some point, she did lose track of time for a bit, so who knows if it really was as quick as she thought it was.

Quatre didn't say anything to his sister's comment as he played back Duo's message, and realized that it was audio only. "This is Duo. We have prevented the colony from dropping on Earth." Duo's message began to announce. "But, that's the only thing we have stopped so far." Then there was a pause for a second, before Duo continued, making it sound like it was an afterthought, "Oh, and Quatre, Heero would like you to send Wing Zero in the HES-88 direction, he's planning on picking it up in space. He said something about it saving time that way." And that was the end of the message.

"That's good news, right?" Serena asked. "They saved the colony."

"Yes." Quatre answered, turning from the consol, to look at his sister. "And now, we should go and get Heero's Gundam ready."

"Right." Serena agreed, as she followed her brother out of the room, as they headed for the Gundams.

It took them awhile to get Heero's Gundam ready and prepped for launch, in the direction Heero requested. Serena stood there next to her brother in the launch control room, as the Gundam was moved into place, so it could be launched. Serena stood there, looking at the Gundam. To Serena, it looked like the Gundam was wrapped in wings. Angel-like wings. The Gundam was also attached to a booster, so it can get to Heero faster. Serena watched as it reached its launch position, as the head of the Gundam was finally covered up. Once that was done, Quatre pushed the button that launched the Gundam in the requested direction. Serena watched it as it took off, as it sped away. Once it was out of sight, which didn't take too long, Serena turned to look at her brother, and saw a rather determined look on his face. Serena didn't say anything, she didn't know if that look was from him placing the blame of all of this on his own shoulders, or if it was from the seriousness of the situation. And Serena wasn't too sure she wanted to find out which one it was, or if it was because of both. She figured all she could do was be there for her brother and help out when she could.

Once again, all they could do now was wait; wait until they got back to Earth, where they would then meet up with Trowa and Duo. They decided to wait back in the main control room, just in case Duo had to send another message at some point. And if they waited in the main control room, they would be notified when they were near Earth, as well as when Duo and Trowa got there, once they reached Earth.

So, once they got back to the control room, they just sat there, silence between them for awhile. That is, until Quatre broke that silence and spoke up, with a question that he had been wondering about for awhile now, ever since his sister told him her secret.

"So, why didn't you tell me?" Quatre asked, referring to her being Sailor Moon.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Serena shot back, knowing exactly what her brother was referring to. When Quatre didn't answer, she continued. "Did everyone else know? Did the rest of our sisters know?" Serena paused for a bit, looking at her brother, trying to get some kind of reaction out of him from all of these questions. "Did father know?"

"Yes, father knew." Quatre finally answered. "And, it wouldn't surprise me if all of our sisters knew."

"All, except me." Serena said, sounding sad by the fact that she was left out.

"I don't know how they found out." Quatre admitted. "I didn't tell them anything."

"I see." Serena said, not at all reassured.

"Father was against it from the beginning." Quatre started to explain.

"That doesn't surprise me." Serena admitted. "Father was a pacifist. He was hoping you would follow in his footsteps. After all, you are the heir to the family."

"I disinherited myself to be a Gundam Pilot and fight." Quatre admitted.

"But…why?" Serena said, shocked by what Quatre said.

"It was the only way I could do so." Quatre answered. "And, I don't think father would've agreed with you fighting, either."

"Probably not." Serena agreed.

"He probably wouldn't have sent you there if he knew that was going to happen." Quatre commented.

"It's something he probably wouldn't be able to stop, no matter where I was." Serena pointed out.

Silence seemed to descend between them again. Until, Quatre broke the silence again.

"So, why didn't you tell me?" Quatre asked again.

"I made a promise that I wouldn't tell anyone." Serena answered, after a moment or two.

"A promise?" Quatre questioned, wondering what kind of promise she made, and to whom.

"Luna will probably chew me out once she finds out I told you." Serena admitted.

"Not even to family?" Quatre asked. He was now wonder who this 'Luna' person was.

"No." Serena answered, with a shake of her head. "And besides, none of them even know we're related. As far as they know, my last name is Tsukino not Winner. And the Tsukino's don't even know I'm Sailor Moon."

"Right, I almost forgot." Quatre said, just now being reminded of how her two friends were when they first met. "Your two friends didn't know either, until we told them."

"That's right." Serena said, nodding, seeing that Quatre got it.

"So, are the two of them Sailor Scouts, as well?" Quatre asked.

"Why would you think that?" Serena asked, telling Quatre that she, herself, was a Sailor Scout was one thing, because it was her secret, but telling him about who the others were, that wasn't exactly her secret to tell.

"I just thought that they could be, mainly because of how protective they are of you." Quatre explained his reasoning. "After all, you have said that Amara tends to act a bit like Rashid at times."

Serena sighed as her brother explained his reasoning. She probably shouldn't have been to surprised that he had figured it out. "You're right, they are." Serena admitted.

"It explains why they're so protective of you." Quatre stated, as if it made perfect sense.

"Actually, when we first met, we didn't get along at all." Serena explained. "They were a couple of loners. The only people they trusted were each other; they didn't want anyone else getting close to them." Serena was silent for a moment, obviously caught in the memory. "That is, until I practically saved their lives."

"Saved their lives?" Quatre questioned, he wasn't so sure he liked the sound of that.

"It's a long story." Serena answered, not really wanting to tell Quatre all about it at the moment. And it would seem that Quatre got the hint that his sister didn't want to talk about it at that point in time. But, unfortunately, the silence seemed to grow between the two again. And this silence lasted for quite some time.

After some time of silence, Quatre got an idea as to what to ask his sister about, something that had been bothering him ever since she came looking for him, among other things. "Serena?" Quatre said, trying to get his sister's attention.

"Hmm?" Serena absently replied, not giving her brother much of her attention.

"What was with that white dress?" Quatre asked, this gaining Serena's attention, as she instantly looked at her brother. "And the fact you didn't have a spacesuit on out in space, while you were wearing that dress."

Two seconds after registering what her brother had just said, she looked away from him, with a bit of an unknown look on her face. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you about that yet." Serena admitted, still not looking at her brother. "I figured knowing I was Sailor Moon was enough for now."

"There's more than you just being a Sailor Scout?" Quatre asked, a bit surprised by this bit of news.

"Yes." Serena hesitantly answered, after a moment or two.

"There's a significance to this, isn't there?" Quatre asked, getting the impression that there was more to it.

Serena glanced over at her brother for a moment, then looked away again. "Yeah." Serena admitted as she looked away.

"And that significance is?" Quatre asked, pushing a bit to get some answers. He really didn't want to push her like this, but they had the time to talk things over, and to talk about whatever, and he really felt that this was the time to talk about it, regardless of the fact they actually had the time to do so.

Serena glanced at her brother again, before looked away again. "When I was wearing that dress…" Serena started to explain, while lifting her hand up to touch the middle of her forehead. "…did you see anything here?"

That question made Quatre pause for a moment. Did he see anything on her forehead when she was like that? It took him awhile to think about it, trying to remember any of the details of what he saw of that point in time. And he did remember, after awhile of thinking about it. He faintly remembered, mainly because so much was happening at once at the time. He really didn't have the time to take in every detail.

"It was a crescent moon shape, right?" Quatre said, making sure he remembered correctly.

Serena nodded, that being her answer to her brother's question. "I didn't want to tell you before, because it can be a lot to take in, most of the time." Serena admitted. "But, I'm not just Sailor Moon, the Warrior of the Moon, but I'm also the Princess of the Moon. The princess all the Sailor Scout's have promised and required to protect."

Now it made more sense as to why his sister's two friends were so protective of her. But one thing still bothered him about that explanation. "A princess?" Quatre voice his confusion. "I know that we could probably be seen in that kind of light, since the Winner family is pretty much the main financial backing of L4. But, to actually be called royalty because of it…" Quatre trailed off, realizing he was getting a bit off track. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, how can you be considered a princess when our family isn't royalty, and how does the moon play into all of this?"

"It's something that was last known a thousand years ago." Serena started to explain. "The moon had life on it back then, actually, all the planets did."

"How is something like that possible?" Quatre asked, a bit confused by what his sister had just said.

"Please, don't ask me how it's scientifically possible, because I don't know." Serena admitted. "All I know is that it was." She wouldn't be surprised if it was possible because of magic. After all, she didn't remember much from that time, so she couldn't remember specifics.

Quatre really wanted to know how it was scientifically possible, especially a thousand years ago, were people shouldn't have been as scientifically advanced as they were today. But, he was willing to let that matter go, at least for now. After all, his sister said it would be a lot to take in. "So, there once was life on the moon and all the other planets?" Quatre said, trying to get his sister to continue with what she was explaining before.

"Yeah." Serena simply answered, but didn't continue.

"And?" Quatre prompted, hoping that would get her to continue, and it would seem to have worked.

"Well…" Serena started to continue, hesitating a bit, trying to figure out what to tell him next. "…Back then, a thousand years ago, it was an extremely peaceful era. I guess you could almost call it a carefree era." It seemed as if that last bit was added as a last minute thought.

"It was peaceful?" Quatre questioned, wondering how peaceful it would have been, compared to what they had today.

"Yes." Serena answered. "The reason I said 'carefree', was because there were parties and dancing every night back then. Everyone was always happy."

"Why do I sense a 'but' to all of this?" Quatre asked, getting the feeling that something ended up going terribly wrong at some point.

"There is." Serena answered, not really telling him what could have gone wrong. "It happened when that peaceful era came to an end." Quatre got the hint that he would find out at the end of the story, for that's what this explanation had turned into, a story of the past. "It was an era that was ruled by the Kingdom of the Moon. An era that was called the Silver Millennium. The ruler of the moon, Queen Serenity, didn't just rule over the moon, but she was the ruler of the whole Solar System. All of the planets were a part of the Silver Millennium." Then Serena paused for a moment, as she seemed to think about something for that moment. "Well, all but the Earth. The Earth wasn't officially apart of the Silver Millennium, but they were working on making it official."

"Why wasn't the Earth apart of it?" Quatre asked, he was now getting really into this story, as he was finding it interesting.

"Even back then, the Earth was known to be violent." Serena answered. "Even the Princess of the Moon, Princess Serenity, wasn't allowed to visit the Earth, because of how violent it usually was."

"Serenity?" Quatre questioned. "But, I thought that was the name of the Queen."

"It was a name that was handed down from mother to daughter in the royal line of the moon." Serena explained. "For it was always the women of the royal line that ruled. And there would always be only one girl born to the family. There was always only one princess."

"And, what do you mean by 'violent'?" Quatre asked, curious by what she meant by that.

"The Earth, even back then, was always considered violent, mainly because those on Earth were always fighting. Either with each other in the form of small arguments or in full out battles that consumed many countries." Serena answered, looking at the floor in front of her.

To Quatre, that made a bit of sense, there always seemed to be arguments everywhere, and a difference of opinion did lead to fighting at times. History did seem to be full of battles. Just after seeing his sister's logic in what she said, another thought came to him. "Wouldn't it be hard to have both mother and daughter use the same name?" Quatre asked. "Unless, of course, their titles are used to identify which on is being addressed."

"I suppose that is one way to tell the difference." Serena admitted. "But, the princess usually has a nickname that can be used, only in informal situations. The ones that were usually allowed to use it were the friends of the princess, and those that were close to the royal family."

"I see." Quatre said, taking in everything his sister was telling him. "So, how does all of this tie to you, and how is it that you know all of this? It sounds like you were there; you used such detail while describing everything."

"That's because I am Princess Serenity." Serena answered, now she was looking at her brother. "Or, should I say that, actually, I'm her reincarnation."

"Reincarnation?" Quatre questioned, he had heard of the concept before, but he didn't think it was something that happened in real life.

"Yes." Serena answered, confirming that Quatre had heard right. "A thousand years ago, that peaceful era was brought to an end by one jealous woman and her army. They destroyed everything and killed everyone, to the point where Queen Serenity and her two advisors were the only ones left alive. Even the Queen's daughter ended up getting killed. So, the Queen did the only thing she could think of when she saw all of this. She sealed away that woman and her army, and used the last of her strength and sacrificed her life so that everyone that was killed would be reborn on Earth, to have a second chance at life."

It took a moment or two before Quatre could say anything to that. "Who knew that reincarnation was possible." Quatre commented, amazed by the very idea.

"I don't know how often something like that happens." Serena commented, voicing her thoughts aloud.

"So, what do you mean by 'sealed away'?" Quatre asked curious to what she meant by that.

"They were sealed away." Serena repeated, while thinking on how to reword that. "I guess you could say they were imprisoned." Then Serena paused for a moment, seeming to be thinking about something. "You see, back then, the Moon Kingdom didn't believe in killing, they valued all life, didn't matter where it came from. The highest punishment that they had was banishment."

"I'm going to take a guess and say that is why you were reborn into the Winner family, with father being a pacifist and all." Quatre commented, getting the impression that the royal family of the moon were pacifists as well.

"If that's the case, then what about the royal family of the Sanq Kingdom?" Serena pointed out. "They are pacifists too, as well as royalty."

Quatre didn't have anything to say to that, as silence, once again, descended between the two of them. And things stayed silent for quite awhile, until Quatre finally decided to ask the one question he had been wondering about for awhile now.

"Serena?" Quatre said, trying to get his sister's attention again.

"Hmm?" Was all Serena gave for an answer, but Quatre did have her attention.

"I've been wondering for awhile now, but I've been waiting for you to tell me when you were ready to talk about it." Quatre started to ask. "I figured that since we have the time now, that now would be a good time to talk about it." Quatre stopped for a moment, waiting to see if she would say something, but when she didn't, he continued. "I've been wondering what the reason was behind you coming back to L4 seeking me out. I wonder, because you seemed a bit upset when you arrived."

Serena looked from her brother to look back at the floor. Things remained quiet for quite awhile, as Serena sat there thinking to herself. She was trying to figure out if she wanted to tell him now or not, as well as what to actually tell him. She wasn't able to give an answer, even if she had formed an answer to give him, as a beeping noise sounded again. Quatre got up to check what it could be about this time.

"We're here." Quatre announced, so his sister would know what the beeping noise was about. "And it would seem that Duo and Trowa are waiting for us."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I know it mainly ended up as a question and answer between Serena and Quatre, but they had it coming for awhile now, and what better way than some bonding time as they waited on the way back to Earth.


	18. Chapter 18

I hope you all enjoy the chapter, as much as I had fun writing it. I just love writing Duo, he just seems to write himself, plus he's fun to write.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Once the disposal satellite arrived in Earth's orbit, it would seem that Trowa and Duo were waiting there for them, since there was a shuttle there at the rendezvous point. It didn't take very long for Duo and Trowa to work their way into the satellite once it came to a stop.

Quatre and Serena watched them make their way over on the screen in the control room for a moment, before they left the control room to go and meet up with them. Quatre, of course, led the way to the room that held the three Gundams. He was sure that would be the room the two would be heading to.

"Long time no see, Old Buddy." Duo said, greeting his Gundam, once he and Trowa made it to the room that held the Gundams.

"Duo, Trowa!" Quatre called out, as he and Serena made their way into the spacious room, not to long after Duo and Trowa got there.

"Ya know, Quatre, I'm a bit surprised that you let Serena come with you." Duo said, as Serena and Quatre floated over to him and Trowa. "I thought you wanted to keep her away from things like this."

"Well, she didn't give me much of a choice." Quatre stated. "If I had my way, she would still be with Rashid on the Interplanetary Transport Ship."

"But, problems arose, and I jumped to help out." Serena added her two cents, before anyone could say anything to what Quatre said. "Besides, if you had your way, I would still be on L4."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Duo asked, wondering what she was getting at by saying 'problems arose'. This caused Quatre to look over at his sister.

"What?" Serena asked, as if she were innocent in all of this.

Quatre slightly shook his head a bit at his sister's antics, as he turned back to Duo. "It's a bit of a story." Quatre admitted.

"You can tell us about it later." Trowa said, choosing that moment to speak up. "We should get going."

"Right." Duo and Quatre agreed, speaking at the same time.

And before any of them could move, Quatre turned to look over at his sister, to see her floating there with her arms crossed, with a look on her face that said that she was going to be difficult again. "I suppose you're not going to give me much choice, are you?" Quatre asked, pretty much knowing what his sister was going to say already. The only answer Serena gave was a nod of her head.

"Wait a minute!" Duo said, a bit surprised at what he thought was going to happen. "You're not seriously going to let your sister come with us, are you?"

"It would seem she's not going to give me much choice, as she has been doing so far." Quatre explained. "And it would seem that my sister is quite capable of taking care of herself."

"Ok, now I really want to know what that's supposed to mean." Duo said, noticing that there was something hidden in there that the two siblings knew, that the rest of them didn't know.

"Are you sure about this?" Trowa asked, making sure Serena wouldn't regret going with them.

Serena's answer was not something Duo and Trowa were expecting. For Serena's answer was to transform into Sailor Moon, right in front of the three of them. To say the two of them were a bit surprised would've been an understatement. This was not something they would've suspected.

This surprise got a whistle from Duo. "Well, damn." Duo said, rather impressed and amazed. "So didn't see that one coming."

"And to answer your question." Serena said, turning her attention to Trowa now. "I've spent most of my time wanting to help out during the war, but couldn't. So, if I can help now, I will."

"Well, I suppose that does answer that question." Duo commented, looking over at Trowa, convinced that Serena meant what she said.

"If you're sure." Trowa asked, just wanting to make sure one more time.

"Yes." Serena answered, rather determined, not to be detoured form her decision. "I'm positive."

That answer caused the two, both Serena and Trowa, to just stare at each other. It was as if Trowa was trying to gauge how serious she was about this, and Serena seemed to be holding her ground, not willing to be detoured from what she had decided.

"So, how is she coming with us to Earth?" Duo asked, trying to break the staring contest up, plus he really wanted to know the answer to that question anyway.

Well, Duo succeeded in one thing, Serena stopped staring at Trowa, to look over at Quatre, as the two siblings shared a look. Trowa seemed to recognize the silent conversation passing between the siblings. "The Gundams were really only built for one person in the cockpit." Trowa pointed out, figuring that is what the two were thinking of. That got the two to look over at Trowa.

"I think she could fit behind the seat." Quatre commented, not really seeing much other choice. And Serena was agreeing with him, also not seeing much choice in the matter.

"Alright, if your that dead set on this." Trowa said, practically sighing. All Serena gave in return was a determined nod; it was obvious she wasn't going to be backing out any time soon. And Trowa was starting to see what Quatre meant by Serena not giving him much choice, she was extremely determined to help out.

"Well, it looks like everything is decided." Duo said, looking at each of them, ready to get their show on the road. "So, let's get going!"

Trowa took one last glance at Serena before nodding in agreement.

"Right." Quatre said, agreeing with Duo, that they should get going. Serena had a small smile on her face, happy that they were going to let her help, and that she wasn't going to have to put up much of a fight about it. "Come on." Quatre said, grabbing his sister's gloved hand, as the two headed over to Sandrock. Trowa and Duo took that as their cue to head to their Gundams, and to get them out of their containers, and get them ready to go.

The task of getting the Gundams out of their containers and ready to go, didn't seem to take them to long to do. Maybe it only took a bit, because they were in hurry, or maybe it was because of something else. But, whatever the reason, they were happy it didn't take so long.

Once they had the Gundams on their feet, Quatre let his sister into the cockpit of Sandrock, helping her to climb in behind the seat. "Hold on tightly, alright?" Quatre advised, as he got back into the pilot's seat and strapped himself back in. "I don't want you getting hurt back there, because it will probably get rather bumpy at times."

"Right." Serena agreed, holding onto the seat, as if for dear life, as well as bracing herself if it indeed did get bumpy.

It was at that moment that Quatre maneuvered Sandrock to pick up a kind of cloak and wrapped it around the shoulders of his Gundam. Sandrock needed this cloak so it would be able to go through the Earth's atmosphere on its own.

"Are you ready?" Quatre asked his sister.

"Yes." Serena answered confidently. She couldn't be more ready than she was right now. "I can't believe you still have those." Serena was referring to the goggles that her brother had just put on, the goggles that use to be Rashid's. Even though she was a bit surprised to see them, she figured she probably shouldn't have been, she probably should've expected it.

"Are you both ready to go?" Quatre asked Trowa and Duo over the vid-com's in their suits.

"Yeah!" Duo answered, raring to go. "Anytime you are!"

"This is what Operation Meteor should be." Trowa said, as his way of saying that he was ready.

"Let's go, now!" Quatre said, as he piloted Sandrock to cut down the bay doors that were a part of the room that held the Gundams in the satellite.

Once the doors were cut open, the three Gundams quickly left the satellite and headed for Earth. It was a rather silent affair between the four of them as they headed to Earth, as well as when they went through the Earth's atmosphere. It would seem that all four of them were focused on the task ahead of them. After getting through the Earth's atmosphere, the three Gundams headed straight for where the fight was.

Once they were close enough to the fight to see what was going on, Serena couldn't help but be amazed by what she saw. Seeing things first hand was so different than seeing it on the TV. "All those…" Serena said, a bit of amazement entering her voice, as she was referring to all the lights she could see from the fight. "…there all mobile suits?'

"Yes." Quatre answered. "Now do you see why I said that this was a battle drawn out with mobile suits?"

"I already figured that." Serena commented, still sounding just as determined as she had been all this time.

"Then why…?" Quatre started to ask, but was cut off.

"This battle in front of us is drawn out with mobile suits." Serena pointed out, putting emphasis on the word 'is'. "But, getting to Relena isn't."

Quatre didn't say anything to this for a moment or two, as he stared up and over his pilot seat to look at his sister. It didn't sound like a suggestion to him, it sounded like something she was determined to do. "Are you sure about this?" Quatre asked, not too sure of the idea himself. "There will be soldiers down there that will probably be more likely to shoot at you if they see you."

"I'm sure." Serena said, looking down at her brother. "I'm absolutely positive that I want to do this."

And it was that determination that he couldn't argue with. There was no way he was going to be able to change her mind. He was just going to have to go along with her idea, and just hope for the best. "Alright." Quatre said, resigning himself to this decision.

It didn't take them to much longer to get to the heart of the fighting. As Quatre made his presence known as he cut the heads off of three mobile suits, at the same time saving two mobile suits that were being ganged up on.

"I'm glad we weren't too late." Quatre said, over the com to the two suits that he just saved. It would seem that Quatre knew them. And it was just then that Quatre ejected the cloak that he had on his Gundam, since it wasn't needed anymore.

"Quatre?!" A female voice called out from one of the suits, it would seem that this person was surprised to see him there.

Quatre didn't waste any time in getting down to business, as he cut down two more mobile suits that came at him, but he didn't destroy them, just merely disabled them. "You two are truly impressive." Quatre said, giving praise to the two he saved, as Quatre lifted the goggles so now they were sitting on his forehead, instead of having them over his eyes, like he had been wearing the, up until that point. "You've fought this many without killing one soldier."

"I'd be glad if we could teach these people something." The female voice answered back. She sounded like she wished they didn't have to fight at all, but had resigned herself to the outcome of having to fight.

Quatre noticed that Duo and Trowa were now making themselves known as well. He figured that this was as good enough time as he would probably get. He just hoped that they were a good enough distraction. But, he figured one more distraction couldn't hurt. "Miss Noin." Quatre called out to the female voice.

"What is it, Quatre?" Noin answered, wondering if there was a problem.

'Noin, so that's her name.' Serena thought to herself, cataloging the name for later, getting this feeling that she would probably officially meet this person later.

"Could you cover me for a moment?" Quatre asked. "I have someone with me that wishes to try and find Miss Relena."

"Of course, Quatre." Noin answered, a bit of confusion entering her voice. "But, who are you talking about?"

"You'll see in a moment." Quatre answered, as he maneuvered his Gundam off to the side and made it kneel down, so it would be closer to the ground, and opened the hatch to the cockpit once it was close enough to the ground.

Noin kept watch out for any mobile suits that came their way, while also keeping an eye on Quatre, waiting to see just who he was talking about.

Quatre, without getting himself out of his seat, reached back to give his sister his hand, so she could steady herself as she climbed out and around the seat Quatre was sitting in. "Be careful." Quatre said, as his sister made it to the open hatch.

"I will." Serena answered back, giving her brother one last look and a reassuring smile before she jumped off of Sandrock and landed on the ground, taking off for the building that was supposed to have Relena in it.

Noin watched the interaction between the two, as well as hearing it over the com's in their suits. She was a bit surprised by the fact that the two seemed to know each other, as well as the care in their voices when they spoke. What really surprised her though, was the fact that Quatre had, none other than, Sailor Moon with him. This was a person that she had heard of, but thought was nothing but a legend, or a fairytale. Before now, she would've told you that Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts were not real…but now…now she had seen Sailor Moon with her own eyes, maybe there was some truth to those stories after all.

Quatre watched, for a moment, as his sister ran off, before he closed the hatch to his cockpit. "Thank you, Miss Noin." Quatre said, as Sandrock stood back up, and got ready to join back in on the fighting once more.

"No problem, Quatre." Noin replied back. "But, where did you find her?"

"Well, let's just say that she found me." Quatre answered, not really wanting to say much more on the matter. After all, it was his sister's secret. "She told me how she wished she could've helped in the war, and how she couldn't. So, when this current conflict came up, she was determined to help in any way she could. The idea of finding Relena was hers."

"I see." Noin replied, as she took all of that in. But, the two weren't given any more time to talk as the fighting separated them.

* * *

It didn't take Serena very long to find a way inside the building. She was able to find a, somewhat, hidden escape access route, and used that to sneak into the building. And so far, she hadn't been found out. Every time she heard someone coming her way, she would duck out of the way and out of sight somewhere. That is, until she was going down this one hallway when someone reached out and grabbed her, quickly pulling her into a side room. Before Serena could do anything when she was grabbed, a second hand covered her mouth as well, to prevent her from making any noise.

"What are you doing here?" A female voice asked, practically demanded, as Serena was pushed the rest of the way into the room, and was let go of. Serena turned right around when she heard the sound of the door close, practically not two seconds later.

When Serena turned around and saw what the woman was wearing, Serena paused. "A Preventer?" Serena wondered, as she saw the jacket the woman was wearing.

"The Head of the Preventers, actually." The Preventer woman answered, with a not very pleased look on her face. "Again, I'll ask, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help the others, and because I want to help!" Serena answered, once again taking a determined stance on the matter.

"The others?" The Preventer woman questioned. "Who are you referring to?"

"I'm here helping the Gundam Pilots." Serena answered, still just as determined. "I may not know how to use a mobile suit like they can, so, it was my idea to come looking for Relena, for if that's the only way I can help out, then that is what I'm going to do!"

"I see." The Preventer woman said, taking everything that was said in. "You seem rather determined about this."

"You have no idea." Serena commented. The two stared at each other for a moment or two before either spoke again. "And you are?" Serena was the one to break the momentary silence.

"Lady Anne Une." The Preventer woman answered. "And like I said before, I'm the Head of the Preventers."

"I'm…" Serena started to introduce herself, in turn, but was interrupted.

"I already know who you are, Miss Moon." Lady Une said, accepting the fact that the two of them were probably going to be working together the rest of the way to the command room of the building.

"Please, don't call me that." Serena said, not to happy being called that. Serena noticed that Lady Une seemed to be a bit confused by that statement, so, Serena went to explain why, "An enemy of mine use to call me that."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that." Lady Une apologized.

"It's alright, you know now." Serena reassured, then looked back at the door. "We should get going."

"You're right." Lady Une agreed, as the two left the room and continued on their way to their destination.

The two of them worked together as they continued to make their way through the building. Lady Une usually had Serena hold back if they did run into someone, while she took care of the problem and cleared the way, so Serena could follow after her. It would seem that Lady Une was taking it upon herself to keep Serena out of the fighting for as long as she could. But, there were times where Serena ended up protecting Lady Une, instead of Lady Une making sure the way was clear for Serena. For these few moments, Serena ended up protecting them from gun fire, using the Silver Crystal to form a shield, something that she somewhat learned while she was with Quatre in space when they were getting the Gundams back.

Serena thought that this would take awhile to get all the way to where they needed to go. But, either this was going quicker than Serena originally thought it would, or time was flying by since they were so occupied with getting where they wanted to go, while trying not to be noticed. Finally, they were almost to their destination, but they still treaded cautiously, after all, they still didn't want to be noticed.

* * *

The battle outside of the building was starting to wear down. The three Gundams were gathered in one area of the battlefield, almost back to back, as their weapons were either failing them now or were running out of ammunition.

"I've got nothing left." Duo announced, as his thermal scythe just ran out of juice. "But, our self-detonating devices could take out about half of the remaining suits. What do ya think?"

"No." Trowa answered. "Detonation should be done away from them. We must limit casualties to just ourselves."

"Yeah, guess you're right." Duo agreed, seeing Trowa's logic.

Just then, the systems within all the mobile suits there started to pick up something, as a beeping started to sound, with an arrow pointing up on one of the screens in the cockpit.

"Where?!" Trowa asked, wondering if it was friend or foe.

"Above us!" Duo said, directing everyone's attention to the sky.

"Heero?" Quatre whispered. Quatre noticed what Heero was about to do, and quickly debated on if he should tell Heero that Serena was in there or not. The importance of family quickly won out. Quatre didn't waste any more time as he opened a communications channel to Heero. "Heero!"

"What is it, Quatre?" Heero calmly asked, not taking his eyes off of his target.

"I thought I should tell you that Serena is in there." Quatre stated, already resigning himself to the answer that he was expecting from Heero.

"Why?" Heero asked, still looking at his intended target.

"She went in there looking for Relena." Quatre explained, still resigned to the idea that this probably won't change Heero's mind, but Quatre felt that he had to at least try.

"Hn." Was all Heero gave in reply. You could tell by the sound of it that Heero was not going to be detoured from what he was intending to do, but at the same time, you could hear in that tone that he hoped that she makes it out of this alright. Quatre tried not to sigh, as he ended the communications transmission to Heero. Quatre figured that at least he tried; all he could do now was hoped that his sister lived through this.

* * *

I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. I now have more time to myself, since my summer job has come to an end for the year. Now I just need to find another job to last me the rest of the year until summer again.


	19. Chapter 19

I hope you all enjoy the chapter, but don't expect me to update this story like this for awhile, the reason being is that I've already had these past chapters already written and just needed to be proof read, but the next chapter, I've hit a bit of a tough spot and am trying to figure out how to get around it.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Just when the two of them, Serena and Lady Une, were getting close to their destination, something happened that rocked the building they were in, making the two of them almost lose their footing. But, they were able to keep on their feet and not fall to the floor from being thrown off balance.

"What was that?" Serena asked, wondering if it was some kind of earthquake since this building was hidden underground.

"There's no telling exactly what it was." Lady Une explained, as she looked around to make sure they weren't found, as they stood there trying to get their footing and balance back. "But, if I didn't know better, I would say that that was a kind of explosion."

"An explosion?!" Serena said, surprised, she was wondering why anyone would want to cause an explosion while they were underground, didn't anyone now that that could cause everything to come down around them?

"We should continue." Lady Une suggested, while everyone else was probably still distracted by whatever caused the explosion and shaking to occur. Serena just nodded in agreement and followed after Lady Une.

They didn't get much farther as there was more shaking and the sound of another explosion. But, this time, the explosion and shaking cause the lights to turn off for a few moments. And like before, they had to stop so they could try to keep their footing and balance. It didn't take too long as they got it back, and continued on.

This time, Serena and Lady Une made it to their destination just as the building started to shake again as there was the sound of another explosion. Lady Une noticed that Serena was heading straight for Relena, so she decided to go for Mariemaia. The two of them tackled who they were heading for as things in the control room started to explode, as well as some things collapsing within the room. And as the shaking stopped and everything exploding and falling stopped, Serena and Lady Une got up into a kneeling position so those they were protecting could sit up. And come to discover, Serena had subconsciously formed a shield around them.

Serena just looked at it for a moment, before it disappeared, when she saw no debris on it. "Sorry, that would be my fault." Serena said, sounding a bit embarrassed that the shield formed without her really thinking about it.

"Don't worry, it helped." Lady Une said, then turned her attention back to the one she had just saved. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, who are you?" Mariemaia answered, a bit surprised and confused by this.

"Even though you may be mistaken, I personally cannot allow, His Excellency's, Treize's daughter to die." Lady Une explained. This seemed to confuse Mariemaia even more.

"And why are you here?" Relena asked, looking at the blond that had come with the Commander of the Preventers.

"I came looking for you, Relena." Serena replied, making it sound like it was the most obvious thing.

"Why would Sailor Moon be looking for me?" Relena asked, a bit confused by this.

"Let's just say that I met up with one of the Gundam Pilots and wished to help out." Serena explained, while not exactly telling her everything. "And trying to find you was the best I could do to help, since I couldn't fight with them, seeing that I don't know how to pilot a mobile suit."

"I see." Relena said, still a bit surprised by this, but also figuring that this was probably the reason that none of the Sailor Scouts helped out during the war, because it was beyond their capabilities and skills.

"Mr. Dekim, another Gundam has arrived!" A soldier announced. "This time at the number four defense line at point E!"

This announcement made Serena turn her attention to the soldier that was talking, and then look at the screen that was in front of the room that was showing what was going on outside. It was showing a Gundam that Serena didn't recognize, but she could figure out who it was by process of elimination. Serena couldn't help the small smile that made its way onto her face, glad that her brother's friend, Wufei, had decided to come and help.

"Who the hell are those people?!" Dekim frustratingly yelled out his question, he was referring to the crowds upon crowds of people that were surrounding Wufei's Gundam, as well as the crowds of people standing in front of it.

"While His Excellency fought losing battles, he truly loved people who weren't afraid to keep their stance and fight." Lady Une explained, while the four of them stood back up off the floor. "And that is why the people are so able to accept the Gundams. It is not the victor that leads the heart of the people."

"That sounds nice." Serena said, making it sound like she was listening to a beautiful piece of music. "But, why does that sound like philosophy to me?" It was a rhetorical question, so she didn't really expect an answer, and it would seem no one would even get a chance to answer, even if they wanted to, as Dekim seemed to lose it with everything that was going wrong for him.

"This is insane!" Dekim yelled, as he watched the screen, sounding as if he, himself, were going insane from all of this. "We cannot be defeated! We, the Barton Family, are the true rulers of the Earths Sphere!" Serena didn't like the sound of that, as a frown appeared on her face. Just then, he turned around, screen at his back, as he faced Mariemaia. "Miss Mariemaia! Assume your position as Head of the Earths Sphere!"

"I am…victorious…" Mariemaia said, seeming to be in a kind of daze, as she started to walk towards the front of the room, toward Dekim.

The three of them watched as Mariemaia walked forward a bit, until she stumbled for a moment. "Is she in some kind of trance?" Serena asked, wondering if there was some kind of mind control involved. Just after Serena finished saying that, Lady Une started heading after Mariemaia.

"I'm carrying out the will of my farther…" Mariemaia said, still sounding like she was in a daze, as she continued to walk to the front of the room. And she made it a few more steps before Lady Une stood before her, blocking her way.

"Do forgive me!" Lady Une said, as she raised her hand, getting ready to slap Mariemaia. But, in mid-swing, she was interrupted, as Relena got in the way and slapped Mariemaia instead of Lady Une.

"Yeah, that makes sense. She should be the one to do so, since Relena was the one to have to put up with her through all of this." Serena mumbled, mainly making the comment to herself, not really caring if anyone heard her.

"Excuse me." Relena said, in a very professional tone of voice, after she had slapped Mariemaia on her cheek. "But, I think it's about time you opened your eyes, Mariemaia."

"Huh, Miss Relena…?" Mariemaia said, rather confused by what just happened, holding her hand to her reddening cheek.

"You have now learned what real fear is." Relena explained. "So, I am sure you are now able to acknowledge all of the mistakes you have made in the past."

"Oh…" Mariemaia quietly said, seeming to understand what Relena was saying, as she dropped her hand from her cheek and back to her side.

"Stop right there, Relena Peacecraft." Dekim demanded, not two seconds later, as he held out a gun, pointing it at Relena. "I can't allow you to brainwash my Mariemaia with such garbage!"

"Brainwash!?" Serena said, disbelief entering her voice. "If there is any brainwashing going on, it is you that is brainwashing her!" Serena accused of Dekim.

"And why do you bother coming out of hiding now, Miss Moon?" Dekim said, making it sound like she was next on his list of people to get rid of. "Someone like you is meant to remain a figment of the people's imagination."

"If you wish to shoot me, go right ahead!" Relena said, no sign of fear in her voice, also, at the same time, turning Dekim's attention back to herself. "I am prepared to die!"

"Then I'll tell you what the truth is before you die!" Dekim declared, scuffing at what Relena had said. "The public is always expected to obey the victor!" With that said, Dekim got ready to pull the trigger on his gun, which was still aimed at Relena.

Serena tensed when she saw that Dekim was going to actually use the gun he had. She tensed, because she was getting ready to jump in if she had to. But, as Dekim pulled the trigger, Serena was delayed from doing anything, as she was surprised at what actually happened in those few seconds it took the bullet to leave the gun and hit a target.

In those few seconds, Mariemaia had pushed Relena, knocking her a bit off balance, as Mariemaia ran forward. As Dekim pulled the trigger on his gun, expecting to shoot Relena, he ended up shooting Mariemaia instead.

"No!" Serena yelled out, and tried to grab Mariemaia as she ran forward. Serena didn't want her getting hurt, by getting in the way. But, Serena was too late, as she didn't reach her as she ran forward and Mariemaia was shot instead of Relena.

"Mariemaia!" Relena yelled, as Mariemaia fell to the ground, bleeding on the floor. Relena only needed a split second decision to run over to her, which is what she did, kneeling down, about to check on her, but was interrupted by Dekim.

"We can always create a replacement for Mariemaia!" Dekim declared, no remorse whatsoever by what had just happened. "I made her after all!" With that said, he got ready to shoot Relena again, once again making Serena tense.

Just as Serena tensed, getting ready to do something if she had to, there were two others in the room that moved to do something, while one of the two went unnoticed until something happened.

"Dekim!" Lady Une yelled out, as a way of warning, as she pulled out her own gun and pointed it at him.

Within the next second, a gunshot was heard, followed by Dekim falling to the ground. It was obvious who the one shot was.

"I…I have executed the rebel, Dekim." One of the soldiers announced, a bit shaken up by what he just did, as well by what had just happened. After taking a few moments to compose himself, he spoke again, putting his gun back in its holster, "I express my apologies for betraying His Excellency." Just after saying that, he saluted, causing all the other soldiers there to salute as well.

"Mariemaia, hold on!" Relena said, as she lifted Mariemaia up off the ground a bit.

That snapped Serena back to the present, since she was still a bit caught up in the fact that Dekim was just killed like that, and in front of her. Serena turned her attention back to Relena and Mariemaia just in time to see Lady Une walking over to them. Serena started to move over to them as well, just as Lady Une knelt down. Relena handed Mariemaia over to Lady Une when she knelt down.

"Relena, I was mistaken." Mariemaia said, sounding rather weak, looking as if she was struggling to stay conscious. "I'm so sorry."

"Mariemaia." Relena said, sounding a bit sad when she said the girl's name.

"It's moments like these that I wish I had Saturn with me." Serena commented, as she knelt down next to the three.

"Saturn?" Relena questioned.

"Sailor Saturn." Serena clarified. "She has the gift to heal flesh wounds."

"I'll relieve you of your pain." A male voice said, from behind her. Serena recognized that voice. She whipped around to see who it was, to see if it was who she thought it was. And it was exactly who she thought it was.

"Heero?" Relena and Serena said at once, when the two of them saw who it was. Serena wasn't too sure if she should be surprised or not by the fact that Heero had a gun with him, or by the fact that he seemed to be pointing it at Mariemaia.

"I thank you." Mariemaia said, closing her eyes, she sounded like she was ready to die.

"What!?" Serena said, now she was confused and a bit upset. They still had time to try and save her, she wasn't dead yet. "You can't just kill someone because their…" Serena was cut off as Heero ignored what Serena was saying and pulled the trigger of his gun. Serena tensed when he did, but at the next second, nothing happened, other than Mariemaia losing consciousness, this really surprised Serena, so much so, she was completely confused.

"Blanks?" Serena quietly questioned, not really expecting an answer or for someone to hear her. What Heero said next, just confused Serena even more.

"I've killed Mariemaia." Heero announced, sounding as if his duty was done. There was silence for a moment or two after Heero said that, with his gun still pointed at Mariemaia. "I will…never kill…anyone ever again." Just then, Heero looked at his gun as he lowered it. "I…I don't…have to anymore." With that said, Heero let his gun fall out of his hand and to land on the floor. Just when the gun hit the floor, Heero fell forward, heading for the floor himself.

"Heero!" Relena yelled, jumping up and running over to Heero, hoping to catch him before he hit the floor. She was able to get there quick enough to catch him, and they sank to the floor, Relena once again kneeling on the floor, with Heero in her arms. "Heero…" Relena seemed rather happy when she said that.

"We can still save her!" Lady Une said, as if she had just realized it. "Take her to the doctor!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" One of the soldiers replied, as they came running over to do as she said.

"Finally, rational thought!" Serena said, snapping out of whatever it was she was in, as something she could comprehend was said.

"Finally, it's over." Relena commented, relieved, not really talking to anyone specifically. But, Serena heard her, and got up and walked over to her and Heero. Relena looked up when she noticed Serena was heading towards her. "Sailor Moon?"

"I'm glad everything turned out alright." Serena said, as she stood before Relena, looking around the room.

"And, what of Mariemaia?" Relena asked, after all, the girl was severely wounded.

"I have a feeling that she'll be just fine." Serena answered, not fazed by the question. And Relena seemed a bit surprised by the confidence in which she said that. It was as if there was no doubt in her mind that Mariemaia would be fine. "But, there is something I've been wanting to say to you for some time now."

"And what's that?" Relena asked, getting this feeling that it was something she didn't want to hear.

"It was when you were called Queen Relena, the Queen of the Earth." Serena said, beginning her explanation. "That title and throne doesn't really belong to you."

"It wasn't really my choice." Relena answered, not really looking at Serena now. "The Romefeller Foundation forced it upon me."

"I see." Serena said, still looking at Relena, taking in what she had said.

"What did you mean by, it doesn't belong to me?" Relena questioned, a bit curious by what she meant by that.

"The Sailor Scouts and I were upset when we found out you were named the Queen of the Earth." Serena started to explain. "For you see, the Throne of the Earth belongs to the Prince of the Earth. It belongs to no one else. And whoever the Prince of the Earth marries, then she will be the Queen of the Earth."

"The Prince of the Earth?" Relena questioned, a bit surprised by that piece of information. "You mean the Earth has a Prince?"

"Yes." Serena simply answered.

"Who?" Relena asked, now she really was curious, she wondered who this person could possibly be.

"His name is Prince Endymion." Serena answered, not really looking at Relena when she answered.

"I don't recognize that name." Relena admitted, still curious to who she was referring to.

"That doesn't surprise me." Serena commented.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Relena asked, feeling like she was missing something.

"No one remembers what happened a thousand years ago." Serena answered, then paused for a moment, looking as if something else came to her. "Well, actually, some bits and pieces of it have survived and are now considered myths and legends, in other words, fiction." Serena sighed for a moment, before continuing, looking out around her. "But, I don't believe it is time for the people to remember what happened so long ago." Relena wasn't given a chance to say anything else, as Lady Une came up to them.

"Thank you for your help, Sailor Moon." Lady Une said, putting a hand on Serena's shoulder. "Though, I probably could've handled it on my own."

"It's alright, and besides, I wanted to help out and do everything I could to do so." Serena said, brushing off the thanks as if it weren't needed. "And the Gundam Pilots gave me the chance to help out." That last part caught Relena's attention.

"And you did." Lady Une agreed. "But, I should get going. I just wanted to make sure all of you were ok before I left."

"I know I'm fine." Serena answered, then turned her attention to Relena; it was her turn to answer.

"We're fine." Relena answered.

"Are you sure?" Lady Une questioned, referring to Heero, who seemed to be unconscious in Relena's arms.

"I'm sure." Relena answered. "I believe he just needs some rest." Though, Lady Une didn't seem too reassured by that, but she let it go, having more pressing matters to attend to.

"Well, if you're sure…" Lady Une said, taking one last look at Heero. "I'll leave it in your hands then." Then Lady Une turned her attention back to Relena and Serena. "Well, if you ladies would excuse me, I have a mess to clean up." And it wasn't the literal mess that you can see around them that she was referring to; it was more the metaphorical mess that she was talking about. The kind of mess she was talking about, was the kind that would take a lot of public appearances and interviews on TV, to reassure the public that everything was fine now. With one more pat on Serena's shoulder, Lady Une left. Serena watched her leave. Once she was gone, Serena turned her attention back to Relena.

"She does have a point." Serena commented, which got Relena's attention. "Shouldn't you be going with her, to help insure the public that everything is alright now, Vice Foreign Minister?" Serena emphasized Relena's title, hinting at that she should probably be doing her job right now, instead of tending to her want to be hear Heero.

"But…" Relena started to say, looking down at Heero, who was still in her arms, reluctant to leave him.

"Don't worry, I can look after Heero." Serena offered, a bit of a smile showing on her face. "And, besides, if he's as fine as you say he is, you shouldn't have anything to worry about." Serena noticed Relena still looked a bit hesitant about leaving Heero behind. "Shouldn't your first priority right now be to the people?" Serena put on a serious face, so Relena would know that she was serious about this. Serena knew if you were going to have such a high position that your duty would come first and spending time with friends would come second.

"You're right, that's what I should be doing right now." Relena admitted, seeing Serena's point. "Especially, after that few moments of a broadcast I was able to get out." Then, Relena looked down at Heero, still in her arms, who still seemed to be unconscious. "It's just…"

"It's like I said, I'll look after him, while you go and do what you need to do." Serena said, trying not to sigh.

"Yes, I know, I should've left with Lady Une." Relena admitted, still looking at Heero. "It's just that I'm afraid if I leave now, he won't be here when I get back."

"Well then, try not to take too long." Serena suggested, as if it were the obvious choice.

Relena looked back up at Serena when she said that, giving her this look that said, "You're kidding, right?" "Do you realize how long a press conference can take?" Relena asked.

"Yeah, I know, there meant to take forever." Serena admitted, still brushing Relena's concerns away. "Besides, if he does leave before you get back, don't you think it would mean that he probably had to be somewhere? I would imagine that even a Gundam Pilot would have things that they needed to do or places to be."

"Yes, you're right." Relena admitted, agreeing with Serena, and resigning herself to the fact her job needed to take precedence right now. "Would you try to keep him here until I get back?"

"I can try, but I make no guarantees." Serena agreed, a bit of a smile on her face.

"Well, at least I'll know you tried." Relena commented, shifting, getting ready to get up.

Serena noticed that, and kneeled down next to Relena. Relena nodded her thanks as she handed the seemingly unconscious Heero over to Serena. "Well, go on, what are you waiting for, the people need you." Serena encouraged, noticing that Relena just stood there looking at Heero, who was now in Serena's arms.

"Right." Relena said, though, Serena noticed, there was a bit of hesitance there. Then Relena knelt back on the floor, and put a hand on Heero's head, slightly running her hand through his hair, wanting to say one more goodbye before she left. "Please try to wait for me to come back, Heero." She said that as if she knew he could hear her. Relena looked at Heero one more time, then she left to do her job.

Serena waited for a bit after Relena left, to make sure she was truly gone, before she did what she was going to do next. "Alright, you!" Serena said, as she pushed Heero out of her arms. Heero didn't land on the floor like one would've thought; Heero had caught himself before he could fully hit the floor. Serena, for some reason, she didn't know how, was able to tell that Heero was pretending to be unconscious. "What was that all about?"

"I did that for her benefit." Heero answered, as he stood back up.

"Let's get one thing straight, Heero, I can tell that she likes you. So, if you don't, you should tell her and stop stringing her along!" Serena said, slapping Heero on the arm at the end.

Heero just stared at Serena for a second, choosing to ignore what she just said. "Quatre will be happy to know that you are alright." Heero said, changing the subject.

That comment caught Serena off guard for a moment. "I was wondering if you would figure it out." Serena admitted.

"Quatre was the one that gave it away." Heero explained.

"He told you I was…?" Serena asked, sounding a bit surprised by the idea.

"No." Heero simply answered, cutting Serena off. "He said that his sister was in here, when I was going to fire my twin buster rifle at the shielding that protected this building."

"So, it was you that gave this place quite the shake." Serena commented at the revelation. She was wondering what all the shaking and the sounds of explosions were about. Apparently, it was Heero, trying to take out the shielding that was protecting the building, and apparently succeeded.

"I figured out who you were when I saw you." Heero explained, as if he didn't even hear Serena's comment. "You are the only one here that looks anything like Quatre's twin sister."

It took a moment or two before it dawned on Serena what he was getting at. "And I just confirmed it for you, didn't I?" Serena asked, trying not to grown at the fact that she pretty much gave away who she really was, without even realizing it.

"Yes." Heero answered, as he started heading for the exit, intent on leaving.

"I couldn't get you to wait for Relena to come back, could I?" Serena asked, as she followed after Heero. Heero ended up slightly looking over his shoulder at her, never losing any of the pace he was walking at, and gave her this look. Apparently, he didn't quite like the idea. "What?" Was all Serena said to the look he was giving her. "I did promise Relena I would try, didn't I?"

"Hn." Heero grunted, applying that, no, he wasn't going to stick around, and, yes, she did promise she would try, but she also said there were not guarantees, and he was going to take advantage of that right now. "Let's get you back to Quatre." And that was the last thing either of them said as both continued on their way, heading for the exit to the building.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, the interaction between Serena and Heero near the end there was really fun to write. It would seem like Duo is starting to rub off on her a bit, doesn't it?


End file.
